A Barrier Of Lies
by 06shart
Summary: Isabelle McCarty,Emmett's baby sister is a spy.She lives life under a constant cover of lies and careful planning.Her brother tries to protect her from all those jerks, that tries to hit on her.What happens when one of his mates falls for her?Bella Belle
1. School Hell

I look at the world around me and I see death and destruction. The world is consumed by hate and consumer products. Looking around me now I realise, school is no different. It's just a little bit nicer than the world. It's full of lies and trying to be popular. Also consumed by hate and consumer products so, there is no difference there really. It's still a struggle to survive, through this hell.

I'm Isabelle McCarty. I'm 16 have black hair, pale skin and the most beautiful electric blue eyes ever seen. However you wouldn't see them, I have had to wear contacts in. It makes them look purple now so. Oh how I hate to be on the number one kill list. Sorry didn't I tell you about that. I'm a spy. No it's not a crappy joke I wish it was. Really being on the hit list is boring as hell. I can't do nothing at all. Anyway I'm tall and slim but most of it is muscle.

'Hey Belle' a voice behind me says. I sighed in annoyance at this. Only my brother was allowed to call me that, and it still got on my last nerve. 'Hi Emmett' I sighed pulling my ear phones out. 'Oh don't be like that sis' he boomed. People was starting to look over at us. 'Emmett go away' I hissed hiding my face. 'Just coming to tell you that you're sitting your ass by me at lunch' he said before bouncing off.

I went back listening to my ipod. My brother could be such a jerk sometimes. I listened to Greed Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends. I was glad one of us could find happiness in this hell hole. I was tempted to just not sit with him, I couldn't stand big crowds.

My brother Emmett McCarty, 17 a typical jock. Everyone in this school loved him to bits. Teachers even gave up their time for him without protesting. I however wanted to be forgotten as much as I could. I didn't need the attention, attention was bad in some situations. Situations between life or death. Most of the time I had to chose between them. Argh stupid Emmett.

I walked into my lesson, and inwardly sighed. English. The most terrible thing on this god damn planet. I know all of this stuff to the end of the world and back again. I know 20 different languages, ready for them. Akawaio(Caribbean), Bulgarian, Breton(Celtic), Chinese, Punjabi, Japanese, Italian, Spanish, Danish, German, French, Arabic, Fang(Bantu), Greek, Lithuanian, Luri(Iranian), Russian, Romanian, Cornish? and Czech. Never mind my own language and signing in it.

So bloody frustarting listening to these people. I could probably have a conversation calling them god knows what and they wouldn't know what I said. 'Miss McCarty can you sit over there please' she ordered. I nodded and sat far away as possible from the girl next to me. 'Alter beutel' I muttered sighing slightly. Did I really need to know this? Nope so I sighed lent back and went to sleep. It was one of the best sleep ever.

I was cornered and I literally mean cornered, by some random boy. Please god you have to be kidding me. 'Hiya baby, I've seen you around. You're in my next class, shall I walk you there?' he asked. OK that is not funny god. 'No I know how to handle myself round this place thank you' I said curtly before heading off.

I sighed when I saw my brother next. After lunch may I add. 'What? Why did you give me that look for?' he asked as I walked to his surrounded car. I glared at him before climbing in. 'Hey back off that's my sister' Emmett shouted. I sighed rolled down the window 'Emmett get your little gay boys off this car and get in!' I shouted closing it again.

Emmett noticing I wasn't in the mood for his friends shit, quickly got in. I saw him glance at me warily. 'What?' I snapped at him. 'Why are you in a mood? If it's that Mike Newton guy, I'll take care of him' Emmett said punching his hand. 'That's just it Em, you've already took care of him. I heard he refused to come out the toilet for a good two hours' I sighed rubbing my eyes.

'Sorry Belle, it's just that I saw him corner you. I got really mad; I forgot that you could handle him yourself' he smiled sadly. I smiled in return as we pulled up into the driveway. Great mom was back. 'I know Em, you was only trying to be a protective big brother' I teased trying to make him smile. He gave me a bear hug before we got of the car. 'Missed you Belle' he sighed kissing my forehead.


	2. Dinner

**Okay this might be a bit confusing. Bella's names are:**

**Isabelle-her cover name Belle-only her brother calls her this. Issy-her parents call her this when they feel loving (mostly Charlie)**

**Isabella- her real name Bella- her friends from HQ and sometimes Emmett**

**Alter Beutel- Old Bag in German**

**Weibchen- Bitch in German**

* * *

I nodded opening the door. I had been away in Turkey for 2 months before I could return home. That was when I needed to go into hiding. They knew where I lived so we had to move to Forks. 'Hi mom' Emmett called and I cringed.

'Hi Emmett. Isabelle' she greeted me coldly. What a surprise there huh? I went to make dinner and Em gave me a sad smile. I smiled back hoping he knew how much I relied on him. I heard the door open and saw dad walk in. 'Hey Bella' he said, 'Belle' I corrected him. He smiled sheepishly at me, 'you know my brain Issy' he smiled. I nodded my father always called me by my real name.

'What you cooking?' he asked looking over my shoulder. 'Steak because I have to feed you and Emmett. After all you need all that red meat' I teased. He laughed shaking his head. 'All right Issy whatever' he said, kissing my mom's cheek.

After feeling her intense stare on me, I accidentally dropped the peas I was cooking. 'For god sake Isabelle can't you be more careful' she scolded watching me pick them up. I bit my lip 'weibchen' I swore in German. 'What did you say?' she asked me walking up to me. 'Damn peas' I told her and she shot me a suspicious look. Oh my god she actually brought that one for once.

While tea was cooking I decided to do my English homework, yeah she still gave me homework. I needed to write an imaginative essay, 'yeah I'll write about my mission to Austria.' I sighed I couldn't do that confidentiality. My phone rang and I picked it up quickly, glad for the distraction.

'Hi Andrew' I smiled getting off my bed. Andrew was my friend in HQ. It was in Seattle who ever thought they would put one in Seattle. Oh yeah that's right me! I was the most credited spy working for the government. They located down to Seattle for me. 'What's up?' he asked and I sighed. 'Parent problems nothing much' I told him. 'Good because we're picking you up in an hour and don't forget to bring that steak, I'm hungry as hell' he called. I shook my head 'see you in an hour.'

Andrew was a techno geek. I got straight A's in my IT exam, thanks to a certain someones help. He could make the who National Grid shut down with one button. When we got pissed I always tried to keep him away from that button. I needed my hair straighteners god dammit!

It was an akward affair dinner, we all ate quietly, avoiding the subject. My job. It was a good paid job as well, it brought most of this house. I hadn't told them yet about me leaving for a bit. We were forbidden to talk about me being a spy. My mom resented me because of it. 'I'm going to have to leave for a bit' I said nervously.

As expected my mother went mad. 'Can't we have a normal dinner where you don't have to go swanning off to god knows where?' she cried slamming her glass down. 'Yes we can. We had one yesterday' I replied coldly. 'You're 16 years old Isabelle, they can't keep you out for this long' she protested. 'They're the government mom they can do what they like' I told her. I had to narrowly miss the _we. _'Can't you live a normal life?' she shouted. 'I don't know can I?' I yelled grabbing my bag and walking out to the waiting car.

I saw Andrew shoot me a look and I sighed. God damn you greedy fat pig Andrew! I grabbed my plate with half of my food on and walked back out. I hate Andrew and his food. 'Thanks Bella' he smiled digging into while someone drove us to HQ.

**

* * *

Jasper will come into this eventually and I'm planning on it being soon. xoxo**


	3. Mission Impossible

'Miss McCarty' I heard my name called and I spun around to see Mr Peterson. God I love an loathe this man! He was incredibly annoying but god damn powerful. Which was often needed when you're a spy, I'll tell you that. He had slick brown hair combed back, brown eyes and a muscular build.

'Mr Peterson' I greeted seeing Andrew laugh and giving me the thumbs up. I glared at him, very mature! When Mr Peterson was addressing someone else I poked my tongue out at him. Did I say mature? 'McCarty we have a new assignment for you' he said.

Instantly I was listening, he laughed at me. Why did he laugh at me? I growled crossing my arms, 'either you tell me or I'm going home' I said. 'Well McCarty when listening in to a private conversation we heard some very interesting news' he started. I hated him for doing this BS when he talks about missions. We walked into his office making sure that there was no bugs.

'Well we heard that there is a stash of diamonds in the area. We need to get to them first before, anybody else' he told me. I smirked 'you need them for your wife? Still hasn't forgiven you I see' I commented. He glared at me 'they are not for my wife thank you very much' he replied sharply. I chuckled it was so easy to play him.

'If they get onto the Black Market they will be sold into countries. They will think we are hiding the diamonds, next thing you know war breaks out' he informed me. Brilliant I have to make sure war doesn't break out. 'Do you want me to bring you a coffee from New Zealand as well?' I asked him. He pondered for a minute, 'yes that would be nice.'

I walked down to where Andrew was working. 'Let me guess it wasn't very helpful was it' he remarked as I plonked down on to his sofa. 'What you reading?' I asked trying to turn to the front cover. 'Don't... it's not a good book' he shouted trying to get it back off me. I looked at the front cover 'how to get a woman in 10 easy steps' I read. Oh Andrew the darling. 'Has it worked?' I asked ignoring his blush. 'No' he replied sourly.

I tossed the book back at him. 'Where would you hide diamonds in this area?' I wondered as he brought up a map of Washington. 'Shit' I gasped looking at it. The sheer size of it would take at least a couple of weeks to look for it. 'I would try Seattle first before anything else, then look at where most of the gangs hide stuff' Andrew advised. I nodded speechless, this was going to take a lot of work.

'I live in Forks for Christ sake' I sighed before thinking of something. 'I need a drivers license' I asked Andrew leaning on his chair. 'Oh no' he mumbled and I swatted his arm. 'Come on Andy you know I can drive all I need is for you to give me a license' I begged pouting. 'What will they say when you show up with a fancy car from the garage?' he asked.

'I'll just say it's work business to my parents and they will shut up. Plus no one can break into those babies' I said smiling. He nodded and began to fill out my license. 'Andy I love you' I said trying to butter him up. 'Yes you can repay me by cooking a steak next time' he said. I giggled Andrew and his food was something not to be messed with.

I thought about Seattle, they couldn't go into any nice buildings. It would be a bit too much if they was stashed there. People coming in and out checking on them. No people wouldn't have that. There was a few hideaway that I knew about. Great I had to go shopping again for more clothes. When will any of this be simple.

Mr Peterson popped his head round the door. 'Oh and you're still going to school. Part of the agreement with your parents' he told me. As soon as that door closed I moaned. 'School? I'm not wonder woman, I have to go to school do boring shit and then hunt diamonds. Is that guy smoking crack?' I shouted. Andrew let me blow some steam.

'Err Bella' he addressed me warily. I sighed and sat down, whatever he said must be important. 'Now you mention school, it's 2 o'clock' he said. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Shit no way, fuck. 'My couch is always welcome for you' he suggested. I shook my head and grabbed my drivers license. 'Have the car delivered before I go to school' I said before nodding goodbye.

I flunked down one of the guards. 'Hi I know you're probably working late, but I need your help' I smiled. He stared at me, making me more nervous. 'I need you to drive me home' I stated and he nodded. These guys never talked to you.

I thanked him and hopped into his blackened BMW. We liked our fast cars and motorcycles. The drive home was in silence apart from when I was directing him to my house. 'Thanks for the ride, bye' I told him. I opened the door quietly seeing everyone was a bed. Tip toeing my way up I slipped off my shoes and fell asleep with my clothes on.


	4. Gabriel

I'm so tired! I need to rest and driving is not a good thing today. 'Emmett' I groaned as he poked me awake. 'Come on Belle' he said nearly pulling me from the car. Have I said how much I hate my brother today? No well I fucking hate my brother!

'Emmett if you do not let me get to sleep, then you are so dead' I warned him. 'You would never do that to your beloved brother' he said. I smiled 'no I wouldn't I'd do it to you instead' I teased. His mouth nearly reached the floor. 'You are joking aren't ya sis?' he asked unsure. 'Yes Em if you leave me alone' I growled walking into my classroom to sleep.

'Miss McCarty pay attention' my teacher shouted. Shit lesson had started! I blinked, quick think Bella think. 'Yes sir Shakespeare loved to be dramatic' I said quickly glancing at the board. He hummed in approval and I sat up straight. I needed to be awake for class.

By the next period I was currently setting up a hit list. It was a very good one at that. Mr Peterson, Mom, Andrew, Mr Samson the English teacher and now Mr Banner the biology teacher. Could it get any worse? Yes it could apparently as I was sent to history with a note. It better not be a love note for the teacher or I swear to mighty god.

I walked into the class and saw Emmett goofing around. God my immature brother! I passed the note onto the history teacher and waited for a reply. As everyone was just muking around in the class Emmett came up to me. 'Emmett' I hissed pushing him away. 'Come on lil' sis let me introduce you to my real friends' he told me pulling me away from her. 'Will you grow up?' I asked as he litterally dragged me across the classroom.

Eventually I was pulled in front of a group of 2 boys and girls. 'Belle this is Edward Cullen he is with Alice Brandon' he said pointing to the bronze boy and the pixie girl. 'Hiya Belle' they greeted I tightened my grip on Emmett's shirt. It was meant in a way, you're going to die! 'This is Rose my girl' he pointed to the blond goddess. No wait he has a girlfriend, no kidding. 'This is Jasper Hale, Rose's twin' he said introducing me to the blond god. 'Nice to meet you Belle' he said politely. I smiled feeling the blush rise up.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, but I really have to go. Emmett let go' I growled tugging. 'Oh but I want my baby sister to stay with me' he cooed. 'Emmett cut it out I want to go back to class so I can sleep' I huffed. 'Not my fault you came home at 2 in the morning is it' he said. I glared at him to remind him to keep quiet. 'Em not my fault either, I have to go and deliver love notes around, I'll see you at lunch' I said waving to them all.

When I returned to the woman Miss Brandyn, she had a red stain on her cheeks. Oh please god don't say they are having writing sex. I think I need to disinfect my brain with that thought. I walked slowly to my classroom and sighed. Jasper was a hotie.

When I had made it to lunch, I pratically collapsed next to Alice. 'Oh sorry Alice' I said sitting up. 'Hey Belle how your day been so far' she asked politely. 'Fucked up like you wouldn't believe' I told her. I had got a message from Mr Peterson. Mission completed in two weeks. God!

The others came round to the table. When I looked up someone had laid down some food or me. I forgot that I needed to get some food. 'So Belle, how are you now?' Jasper asked smiling. Previous thoughts of him came to mind, including a very nice bed. I blushed and shook my head. 'Fine and thanks for getting my food someone' I replied. 'Not a problem' Jasper said.

'So Belle tell us what the note said' Emmett ordered. I closed my eyes and took a drink. 'No because if I did read it, I would need to disinfect my brain' I told him. Everyone laughed 'that bad?' Rose asked. I nodded taking a bite out of my apple.

My phone started to ring and I looked at the ID. 'I have to go and take this' I told them heading outside. 'We have a lead be waiting at the gates and I'll bring your car' Andrew's voice came through the line. Well he could have bloody text me couldn't he. Walking in I grabbed my bag and gave my food to Emmett. 'I have to go to my next class, don't wait for me Em at the end' I said hurriedly.

I was waited at the gate when I heard someone walk to me. I turned around to see Jasper frozen to the spot. 'Is there a reason you're out here when you should be in lesson?' I asked sharply. He licked his lips against the wind. 'Erm I just wanted to make sure you're alright?' he said making it sound like a question. 'Really I'm perfectly fine' I told him.

'Belle' he called and I snapped. 'STOP calling me that okay! My name is Issy not Belle only Emmett calls me that' I screamed at him. Really I wasn't in the mood for this. He looked at me shocked and I ran a hand through my hair. 'You should go back inside' I suggested going to push him gently.

I heard the car pull up. 'Jasper I'm sorry but I'll see you soon' I smiled sadly. I saw him stare at the car curiously. Well it was a BMW M3 2004 addition. It was less conspicous than the other cars in the garage. 'Bye Jasper' I called hoping he took the hint.

I got into the car quickly. 'Talk now' I ordered Andrew and he raised his eyebrows. He sighed and out his foot down. 'STOP' I screeched as we got into another street. I nearly went through the windscreen. 'What the fuck man?' he asked. 'Get out I'm driving my car' I told him. He climbed over and I got to grips with this baby.

'Mad cow' he muttered and I smiled. 'Love you too darling, love you too' I retorted. 'Do you want the news or not?' he asked moodily. 'All you need now is to pout and stamp your foot' I told him teasingly. 'Shut up! Anyway we have somebody who knows about the diamonds' he informed me. Thank god for that! I would never know where to start if we didn't. 'What's his name?' I asked, 'Gabriel Longshot' he replied.


	5. Annoyance

_Previously_

_'What's his name?' I asked, 'Gabriel Longshot' he replied._

* * *

Ever since I had heard his name I was in a bad mood. _Gabriel. _What the hell did that tosser want? I felt my eyes brim with tears but I ignored them. They couldn't see me cry! 'Now remember it is at his own personal risk to inform us' Mr Peterson reminded me. 'Yeah what a shame his still alive' I hissed.

I sighed after receiving the look from him. 'Okay being nice' I told him, before walking into the room. 'Gabriel' I greeted coldly. 'Looking as beautiful as ever I see Isabella' he greeted. I gritted my teeth together biting back my retort. _Yes it was Gabriel. _

'Now Longshot, I hear you've got information' Mr Peterson stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was the same age as me and had brown long hair to his shoulders, curling slightly. Unlike most boys he had a beard and green hazel eyes. He was also unnaturally tanned. 'Yes I do' he smiled relaxing in his chair.

'The diamonds is to settle war between two groups. If one group can get the diamonds, a daughter will be given' he said shrugging. 'Really what if they aren't given?' I asked raising my eyebrow. 'Will the world end? Will it descend into war?' I asked curiously. He let out a bark of laughter and I tightened my jaw. That jerk was laughing at me after everything.

'No they'd just go back to fighting with each other' he replied smiling. 'Be that as it may we have to do something. I am proposing that you two work together on this one' Mr Peterson the bloody idiot told us. 'WHAT?' I yelled blinking at him. 'I am not working with him, I mean look at him' I objected. 'You two are the best of our organisation, it will do you good in working together' he smiled. Was his head screwed on right?

'Come on my little Bee' Gabriel smirked. 'Fine' I huffed crossing my arms. 'Now there is a problem. Seeing as how young you both are, you will have to go to school' Mr Peterson said. I didn't like where this was going one bit. 'Yes so?' Gabriel shrugged, and I closed my eyes. 'Please god no' I whispered. 'Well you will be transfered to Forks High School' he informed us both.

Now my world had officially gone to bloody pot. 'Di tutti i dei in questo mondo couldn' t una di loro risposta la mia preghiera. Uccida questo tosser di un uomo' I sighed. 'That's not very nice' Gabriel smiled. Really seriously I hated that man.

'I'll show you what's not very nice' I threatened taking a step towards him. 'I think we better go and have a look round' he said. 'You are not touching an inch of my car' I told him walking out the office. 'We'll see about that' he assured. I sighed I knew he had to get into my car.

'It's been 5 hours admit that you don't know where you're going' I snapped as we drove round Seattle. 'I know what I'm looking for but I can't find them' he growled out taking a sharp left. I bashed my head on the window. I blinked to get rid of the stars. 'Ouch' I cried and he shook his head. 'I think we'll call it a day, can you get home without crashing?' he asked. 'Yes' I growled pulling off the curb.

I stumbled home, just having enough energy to glance at my watch, 6 o'clock. I sighed they would be having dinner now then. I walked in to hear that the TV was going. My vision was going blurry and it took a lot out of me to keep breathing. I pressed my head where I hit it. Glancing down I saw it was covered with blood. 'Baiseur de mère' I cried running to the bathroom.

A couple of hours later I heard Emmett knocking at the door. 'Hey open up little sis' he cooed and I crawled over to the door. He shuffled in and I could see people behind him. 'I've been calling you for ages, lets have a look' he told me. He picked me up and made me sit on the loo. 'Em I'm fine really' I sighed as he tutted at the state of my head.

'I banged it off the window' I winced as he put a bandage on it. 'Did you have a meeting?' he asked as I washed the blood out of my hair. 'Yeah is there anything left to eat? I'm starving' I sighed wrapping a towel round my head. I opened the door to come face to face with Edward and Jasper. 'EMMETT!' I screamed.

'What are **you **doing in** my **house?' I asked them. 'Emmett invited us round' Edward said pointing to the quivering boy behind me. Really can no one be normal round here. I sighed and went into the kitchen. It looked like mom's bad attempt at lasagna. I warmed it up and frankly I was too hungry to care.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and I inwardly screamed. 'Hey' I whispered as he sat down. 'Hi' he replied looking down. I saw his bangs fall into his eyes and his green eyes seemed exhausted. 'Are you alright?' I asked gently. 'Yeah I'm fine' he waved it off. 'Look Jasper I'm sorry I shouted at you, I just needed to leave without no hassle' I told him. 'That's okay, I was just worried about you. You look really ill' he said. I shook my head at him 'fine Jasper' I smiled. 'Well we're bunking here so I'll see you in the morning' he mumbled. I nodded 'goodnight Jasper.'

Di tutti i dei in questo mondo couldn' t una di loro risposta la mia preghiera. Uccida questo tosser di un uomo **-Of all the gods in this world couldn't one of them answer my prayer. Kill this tosser of a man(Italian) **

Baiseur de mère- **Mother fucker French**


	6. Discoveries

**Gabriel has done something to Em and Belle/Bella. It is hard for her to be near him, but she has to follow orders. It is really emotional for Bella. They can't tell no one bacuase it is top secret. **

**

* * *

'Emmett there is a rule about my stuff' I said calmly. 'I know Belle it's just that I need a gift for Rose, I kind of upset her' he shrugged. I sighed as he held one of my bags. 'DAD!' I screamed and Emmett looked at me hurt. Dad came rushing into the room panicking. 'What is it Issy?' he asked breathlessly. I smiled evilly at Emmett, 'Emmett got a girlfriend' I sang bouncing on my bed. He growled and stomped out of my room.**

I jumped into the shower and then quickly got dressed. When I got down the stairs Edward handed me my phone. 'Thanks' I smiled as I quickly read the test. _Hey sexy don't forget the car for tonight Gx_ well boy was he stupid. I was 16 and my driver's license was fake. 'Anything wrong sweetheart?' my mom asked. Wow she was being nice today. 'No nothing' I said before getting me a cereal bar. I went to the table and decided to read.

I still need to tell Emmett about Gabriel. I wasn't looking forward to that in the slightest. Emmett hated him as much as me, maybe even more than me. Plus my parents needed to know. I gulped flicking my page over. 'Off to work see you guys later' my dad called. I absent minded nodded, once I was in a book that was it. I decided to text him back _well you disgusted pig, I can't bring my car. I'm 16 idiot same as you. Hope you die very painfully B._

'Who ya texting?' Emmett asked trying to grab my phone. 'Nobody you know Em, keep your nose out of my business' I snapped. 'Whoa Belle count to ten' Edward reminded me. Don't kill him it's not his fault. 'Edward call me Issy please' I ordered him politely. He nodded staring at me like I'd grown a second head. I sighed and went to wait in the car.

I decided to think about where they could hide the diamonds. I had only been in the area a couple of months so. Nightclubs and bars was a good idea. Some place that was quiet as well, easy to reach and not suspicious. So that narrowed it down a bit. Yeah to like nearly 200 places.

Soon everyone piled into Emmett's car, when a thought struck me. 'Where are your cars?' I asked Edward and Jasper. 'At school' they replied. I nodded turning to look out my window.

We stepped into the car park to see the normal groups gossiping. 'I'm going to class' I mumbled to Emmett. Suddenly I saw the reason for the gossiping. _GABRIEL! _I saw Emmett go red with fury. I couldn't blame him after what Gabriel had done to us.

'Hey Issy' he greeted coming over to me. This guy had a death wish! 'Yeah because my whole entire world centres around you jerk' I answered turning my back on him. I could see that everyone was shocked. 'Now is that a way to greet a friend?' he asked cockily. 'No it's not but when I'm talking to you it is' I replied. 'I think that you should leave us alone' Emmett ordered taking a step forward. 'Em he is so not bloody worth it' I told him.

'I don't understand how they can let scum like you into this school' Emmett growled. I saw Gabriel smirk and I shot a look at Edward and Jasper to hold onto him. 'There is already people like me in this school' he answered. I understood what he meant and so did Emmett. 'Gabriel I suggest that you get away from us, otherwise you will be dead' I warned him. Just as he turned to go I grabbed him. 'My aim has improved from last time, so any funny business and I will shoot you' I hissed in his ear. 'See ya later sexy' he smiled.

'Did you know he was going to be here?' Emmett asked as soon as he was gone. 'Of course I did' I sighed as we made our way into school. 'Who is he?' Rose asked and I shivered. 'Gabriel Longshot, 16 years old and a right jerk. Me and Emmett know him from a few years back' I informed them.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Emmett inquired and I shook my head. 'This is why Em' I told him 'do you think I want him here. I want him to leave as much as you do' I assured. 'I'll tell you after school' I said as I made my way to History.

As soon as I found him, I pushed him down a deserted corridor. 'Are you fucking mental?' I whispered nearly choking him. 'You know I am' he replied as I let him go. 'You could blow our cover, after all it was you that caused us to go into hiding' I accused. 'Oh come on have you seen the way the blond one looks at you, next thing you know, you'll be fucking him and telling him everything' he cried pushing me.

I went to punch him but he blocked me. Next thing I know he had me up against the wall. 'Now little Bee, be quiet. I'm not going to let myself ruin our cover' he assured pressing his body against mine. 'Bastard let go of me' I snarled trying to push him. 'Now you listen, stop acting as though this is all new. It wasn't my fault as I said before' he whispered pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

'This is quite cosy actually, I could stay here for a while' he smiled. 'Speak for yourself' I mumbled as he leaned in to kiss me. Suddenly I felt a presence watching us. I turned to see Jasper watching us with wide eyes. 'You're making a scene get off' I hissed kneeing him in the stomach.

'Jasper?' I asked as he watched Gabriel stumble off. 'Was he hurting you?' he asked looking me over. I blushed and shook my head. 'Jasper what you saw meant nothing okay, I hate him okay. I really dislike him' I cried feeling the tears run down my face. 'Jasper' I sobbed leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me rocking me to calm down.

'You can't tell anybody about that Jazz' I whispered holding onto his hand. 'Please if Emmett knew he would kill him' I pleaded. Even though after he done those things to us, I still didn't want him dead. I would have to explain that to Mr Peterson. 'I won't not if you don't want me to' he smiled rubbing my hand with his thumb. I felt a spark run through my hand. 'Shall we skive for today?' I asked as I pulled him out the school gates. 'Where are we going?' he asked laughing. 'To fetch my car' I answered.


	7. Father and kisses

**Any questions ask away and review xoxo**

* * *

We was laughing as we ran home. Nobody would be in there now so I opened the door. 'I've never skived school before' Jasper admitted. Aww how cute he was. I smiled as I grabbed my keys out of my jeans pocket. 'Really Jasper that is very sad' I smirked tugging him to the door. 'Hey that is how I'm in the highest classes' he told me.

'Is this really your car?' he asked as he got in. 'Of course it is' I said rolling my eyes. 'You're 16 and you're driving' he reminded me as I backed out. I sighed and rummaged round under my seat. 'Is it in there?' he suggested. I shook my head, my gun and information pack was in there. Along with a few other gadgets Andrew had designed. Aha driver's license!

I handed it to him and he frowned. 'It's fake' he stated. I shook my head at his stupidity. 'Wow you really was in the highest class' I said sarcastically. 'Where did you get it from?' he inquired looking at my picture. I shuddered 'a friend now stop looking at the picture' I growled.

'Where would you like to go?' I asked driving along a street. 'Er what about that diner over there?' he suggested. I nodded turning swiftly into the car park. That was strange I recognised a car. Oh Well! 'You sure you know how to drive?' he bit his lip. I turned away nodding. God damn that boy and his sexiness. 'I am beginning to take offense you know' I teased.

I pushed open the door and froze. Dad was here with one of his friends. I heard Jasper gasp behind me. I pulled him over to a table 'what?' I hissed. 'It's my dad' he whispered. You have got to be joking me! Our dads was having a chat where we was currently hanging out.

'Jasper come here' I ordered and lent towards him. I pressed my lips to his grabbing his hair with my hands. My hood was still up against the rain so it was hiding my hair. I felt him kiss me back and he ran his tongue against my lip. I opened my mouth slightly before breaking away not caring if our fathers saw. 'They was going to look at us' I explained hiding my blush.

The waitress was coming towards me. She would recognise me for sure, and I sighed. Please god don't let anything bad happen. I took out my contacts quickly throwing them into a bin. I wiped my eyeliner off and added red lipstick. I glanced at Jasper to see him stare at me. 'Be quiet and order you food' I instructed him.

'Hello can I take your order?' she asked. I nodded and quickly ordered a burger and chips. Jasper ordered the same as me. When she walked away I saw Jasper reach towards my cheek. I let him not sure if I had to break his arm or not. 'Your eyes... they're so beautiful' he whispered tracing the shape of my eye. 'Thanks Jasper' I smiled slightly. 'Why do you wear them?' he asked confused. I sighed 'because I have to Jazz, you don't need to know the reason.' I wished I could tell him, to get everything off my chest.

'So I didn't know our dads was friends' I stated breaking the awkward silence. Jasper nodded turning to look at them. I kicked him in the shin 'ow that hurt' he complained. I had to hide my little laugh that was dying to escape. 'I'm sorry Jasper, they'll see us' I explained grinning. 'Don't be silly it was stupid of me' he agreed. I wanted to hug him and say he wasn't stupid.

**What was happening? I barely knew this guy and I wanted to touch him all the time. Time to get your brain focused 'so do you know this place well?' I asked. He nodded 'we've been living here for 10 years so' he shrugged. Perfect. 'Is there any good hideaways in Seattle?' I interrogated. 'A few but most teenagers prefer the parks and the clubs' he informed me. Great at least that confirmed my suspicion. 'If you was trying to hide something expensive where would you hide it?' I sighed. 'Somewhere with security and where I know people won't find it, it would probably be east to access' he said. I smiled perfect Jasper thank you.**

I nodded going back to eating with my food. 'Why did you move down to Forks then?' he inquired. Shit think of the cover story. 'Well we didn't really like the area we was in. Plus my dad had a good job officer as Chief of Police' I said simply.

I saw our fathers get us and I gripped Jasper's arm. 'See you soon Charlie' Jasper's dad said. 'You too Carlisle, when you're on your next break, give me a call' dad laughed shaking his hand. I sighed with relief as they left. 'Shift?' I questioned raising my eyebrow. 'Works at the hospital' Jasper answered. 'I never head of a Dr Hale' I pondered. Jasper laughed and I frowned.

'Sorry you wouldn't, he is my adopted father. Dr Cullen' he explained. Then it all came back to me. The car. The blonde hair. Blue eyes. Smart clothes. One word raced through my mind. Spy. He worked as a medic in our HQ. I had seen him round and he had treated me a couple of times. 'Are you alright?' Jasper asked worriedly. 'Yeah I'm fine' I mumbled taking a drink.

When we had finished we decided to just hang out and do nothing. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. _Dump ur bf and come pick me up now G x. _'I'm sorry Jazz I have to drop you back at school to get your car' I told him driving towards the school. 'What about you?' he questioned. 'Emmett will know not to wait for me' I assured. Jasper hopped out and came to my window. 'Can we do that some other time? I enjoyed it' he asked smiling. I nodded grinning back 'okay me too, and by the way thank you for not telling anyone' I sighed. He lent down to kiss my cheek 'bye Issy' he called waving.

My door soon opened taking me out of my shocked daze. 'Well I told you' Gabriel smirked ignoring my frown. 'If you was trying to hide something expensive where would you?' he teased intimidating my voice. 'Shut the fuck up Gabriel' I snarled pulling out of the school. 'Ooh aren't we touchy today' he laughed. I was still contemplating killing him when I got back home.

I reached for my computer and looked at my e-mails. _Thanks for the great day. Can't wait to meet with you soon Jasper x _I blinked before squealing, he had put a kiss. I stopped myself OMG I sounded like a hormonal teenager! God what am I turning into. Just to make sure I wasn't I listened to Paramore for 4 hours while doing homework.


	8. Detention

**Okay as answer to **_**cam **_**on a review. My translations are done by a website called Babel Fish Yahoo! okay. If the translations are a bit dodgy I apologise. Anymore questions please ask!**

* * *

I looked up from the book I was reading in the cafeteria to see Gabriel looking at me. 'Is there something you want?' I asked sharply. 'Yes I know who the gangs are, and I've secured us a place in their next meeting' he whispered taking the book off me. 'Yeah who are they?' I asked interested. 'The one giving the diamonds are called the Purple Dragon and the other is Red Snake' he informed me. 'When is their next meeting?' I asked curiously. 'Tomorrow night' he said before walking off.

'What did that gay bastard want?' I asked Emmett as he sat down. The others followed him soon after. 'Nothing Em just trying to wind me up' I shrugged taking a bite out of my apple. 'Well he gives me the creeps, you guys stay away from him' he stated. Everyone looked at him, 'I think Em's right' Jasper nodded. 'You girls stay away from him, his bad news' Edward clarified. Excuse me I was hearing things. 'We weren't planning on going near him anyway' Alice snapped. I don't blame her, I sighed and went back to reading.

'Can I walk you to your next class?' Jasper asked me quietly. I smiled and nodded, I knew for a fact that his class was the other side of the building. 'Thank you Jasper, you're such a gentleman' I complimented smiling as I saw him blush. He held my bag as he walked me in silence. Our shoulders remained touching all the time. 'Thanks Jasper' I whispered pushing some of his strands out of his eyes. 'No problem' he smiled.

I walked in to class and Gabriel sat by me. 'You are getting in serious trouble what with me being with you' I told him. He shrugged winking at a couple of girls who giggled. 'That is disgusting' I told him. 'How did you secure us a place anyway?' I whispered as I began to take notes. 'We are the ones that is providing the money. Courtesy of the government of course' he smiled. 'You do know that my parents pay that?' I asked shaking my head.

'Of course I do' he scoffed leaning back into the chair. 'You are beginning to annoy the hell out of me' I told him. The annoying brat actually smiled bigger. 'Of course I do' he said smugly. I growled snapping the pencil in my hands. 'I heard you've improved your shooting range in the garage' he stated. My pride and joy! 'Yeah and guess who I fire at?' I said nicely. He shrugged clearly not caring. 'I'm looking at him' I smiled evilly.

'You are not in kindergarden' our teacher shouted. I jumped a mile in the air. Way to disturb the conversation man. 'Am I disturbing you Miss McCarty Mr Longshot?' he asked. Gee this dude can shout! I bit my tongue hard. No need getting into any unnecessary trouble really. 'Yes you are actually. We was discussing something very important' Gabriel said smiling. 'Shut up jerk' I hissed. 'McCarty Longshot detention' he dished out. Bloody wonderful! 'Thank you, how did you even become the best male spy' I growled. 'I'm brilliant' he shrugged. Oh I would show him bloody brilliant!

'Hey sis you coming?' Emmett asked getting into the car. 'No I got detention' I sighed leaning against the door. 'Who with? Want me to get you out of it?' he asked. 'Na Em it's only Mr Currant' I shrugged waving him off. 'Call me and I'll pick you up' he shouted back at me. I nodded sighing at the whole situation.

'So let me get this straight' I said as the teacher walked out the room. 'The diamonds are hidden, Purple Dragon wants them for the marriage' I stated. Gabriel yawned nodding at me. 'You are slow today' he commented smiling. I hit his head making him fall of the chair. 'You're such a bastard. I hope that you die, you don't deserve to live' I shouted unexpectedly. God so emotional all what!

'Mr Longshot what on earth have you done to upset Miss McCarty?' the teacher asked, handing me a tissue. 'Nothing Miss, we're just talking about old times' he sighed. 'I'm sorry Little Bee' he smiled, the glint in his eyes made me see he was joking. 'You may go dear' she said kindly.

I sighed in relief as we was let outside. 'Em can you pick me up?' I asked trying to sound normal. I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I hated that jerk, he was a living nightmare. After everything he put my family through; he deserves to die a slow and painful death.

I picked out my clothes for the day tomorrow. All I would be changing the night is a purple arm band. I had black on, which was good in Forks. It would absorb as much heat as possible. Hopefully. The top was black and tied round the neck and it had an embroidered lace design. My trousers was just black jeans that showed off my figure perfectly.


	9. Brief, Eavesdropping and Slobiness

'Oi put your eyes back in' Emmett called to a guy staring at me. This always happened! 'Em shut up and act normal' I shouted. Rose came over giving me a brief hug, 'your brother annoying you again?' she asked. I nodded 'he doesn't seem to understand that guys are allowed to look. Just not touch' I said the last bit slowly for Emmett. Rose laughed pulling me towards the others.

'Hey guys' I greeted hugging Alice. 'Bella love the jeans' she squealed hugging me again. I'm glad I've got my bag behind my back. 'Issy is that a Gucci Joy Boston handbag' Rose squealed. I nodded not wanting to tell her my brother gave her my other one. 'Issy this is so cool' the cried hugging me again.

I nodded going to stand by Jasper. 'You look beautiful' he complimented me smiling. I smiled back at him trying to hide my blush. 'Thanks Jasper you look hot too' I told him. Indeed he did. As always I stared at the god in front of me. He's lovely golden hair was out of his eyes today and I resisted a giggle.

'Never get your hair cut short' I whispered to him. Oh god I had actually said that to him. I blushed that thought was supposed to stay there. Brain meet my mouth and get to know each other, because you damn will be working together. 'Why?' he asked placing a hand on my lower back. I bit my lip, god Jasper you're doing this in front of my brother! 'Because you look delicious with your hair' I told him.

'I'm going to go to class' I said smiling. 'I'll see you all at lunch' I called heading to Maths. My brother's best mate! I yelled at myself, so Emmett would approve of Jazz. Shut up brain and concentrate on the sums, that is what you are for. God I'm going mental, I'm talking to my brain which controls my thinking/talking. God I am mental!

Gabriel came and walked me to my next lesson. 'Is there a reason why I have an annoying jerk walking with me?' I asked. 'Yeah because I am sexy as hell, you are single' he joked. I am seriously going to fucking murder this man. 'Before you start getting all sweary with me. We are going to have a brief' he finalised. Why, oh why god did I have to work with him? 'Okay nessun pene' I said smiling. 'Oh that cuts very deep' he sighed dramatically. I tried to get the image of him being cut to death out of my mind. Business and pleasure do not mix for me!

'Where do kids like you have money like this?' he asked me. 'Well our father died and left us his money. He was a millionaire and had a very large estate. Fourtunately he left it all to us and we sold the place off' I answered in character. 'Good' he nodded smiling at me. 'Why do you want to help us?' I asked him. 'For many years now we have had no adventure in our lives, today is the day we start living a little' he smiled. 'Cut out the today is the day crap' I told him.

'What is my name?' I asked him lying on the damp grass. 'Maria Swain and I'm your non identical twin brother Mark Swain. We are aristocratic children, so get your posh boots on' he informed me. I nodded closing my eyes in the very occasional beautiful sun.

'Do you ever imagine what it would be like to be normal?' he asked me. I sighed of course I did. I dreamed of being unknown to the dark world. Be innocent. 'Of course I do, because in normal situations, I would never be sitting with you. Pretending to act calm like you have done nothing. Nothing that broke me in two, nothing that my mother blames me for' I hissed. I went to get up but he straddled me, 'now listen I didn't mean it, it was instinctual' he growled.

I punched him in the stomach and then in the chest. When I began to get up he twisted my legs into his. 'Ow' I cried as I banged my knee of the concrete. 'You bitch that bloody hurt' he gasped as I kicked him. 'I'll pick you up at 8' he told me suddenly getting up.

I looked to see that Jasper was coming this way with Emmett. 'Shit' I cursed hiding behind a tree, they still hadn't spotted me yet. I looked for a way of escape desperate to get away. Through my attempts to run for it they now stood only a couple of yards away from me. Oh brother this is going to be a long day.

'Look Jazz I've seen the way you act round my sister' Emmett said. My heart stopped. Emmett shut your big fat fucking gob! 'That was what I was going to talk to you about' Jasper sighed leaning against a tree. 'I was wandering if you would let me date her?' he asked my brother. MY BROTHER! God sake I wasn't a child anymore. 'Woah Jasper you know how to score brownie points I tell you that. Not one of her past boyfriends asked me' he admitted. Brilliant I was now an object to... wait he was talking about my exes. Kill me now seriously.

'I'm glad Emmett, I wouldn't want anything to get awkward between us I mean' Jasper said happily. Did that sound gay or what? 'Na mate I respect you for that' Emmett laughed probably hitting his shoulder. 'I just wanted to repay back the respect when you asked me to date Rose' Jasper admitted. There was a clap of thunder and we all looked up. Bloody brilliant! Rain.

'Hey Emmett' I greeted as he was the only one sitting down. 'Have a nice talk with Jasper?' I asked keeping my head down. 'What? How did you know about that?' he asked shocked. I tapped my nose before giving Rose a hug. 'Hey Rose I tell you what I have currently a Missoni dress, an exact copy of one worn by a Miss Nicole Ritchie' I whispered in her ear.

I can just tell you now I didn't even feel the hard floor. 'Issy I love you' she squealed hugging me. Or my ears popping at the pitch. 'It's alright' I gasped being pulled up by a beautiful hand. Yes that right my very own Jasper! 'Thanks' I smiled shaking my head.

'What did you say to her that got her so worked up about?' he asked amused. 'I told her about something that I was going to give to her' I smiled before telling Alice about some shoes that didn't fit me. This time I didn't actually get on the floor. I was kissed in front of everyone in that cafeteria. 'Issy can I just announce you are wonderful and I love you to pieces' she gasped. I nodded slightly scared at her.

The whole cafeteria was silent. 'God all that over a pair of shoes' I sighed loudly, going back to eating my dinner. Needless to say there was a lot of boys going to the bathroom. Oddly enough they had a slight limp to their walk.

Jasper took my hand in his under the table. Sparks flew in my hand up my arm, spreading like a wildfire. I looked up at him confused and he smiled. 'That was very evil what you did to all those boys' he whispered in my ear. I shivered and he smiled more 'exactly they're boys, I like men' I announced softly. I stared into his eyes, he began to open his mouth. Yes!

Then the bell rung. I hate the bloody bell never mind saved by the bell. Ruined by the bell more like. 'See ya later Jasper' I smiled biting my lip. 'Bye darlin' he said and I had to close my eyes. Stop brain no thoughts of running to him and kissing the life out of him. Very naughty wonderful thoughts.

The day passed slowly and I waited to talk to Jasper. I had missed him and I wanted to ask him something. Mainly why can't I control myself when he touches me? Does he feel the same sparks that I do? I knew that he liked me but how much. I was scared as well, I couldn't become to vulnerable to him.

I got in the car as I couldn't see Jasper or his car anywhere. Emmett had informed me that he had been dragged home by Rose. Apparently she needed to clean out her wardrobe. 'Emmett I'm going out tonight, my meeting with the gang' I whispered. He reached for my hand giving it a squeeze. 'Be careful Bella' he sighed shaking his head. 'Can I just say something?' he asked me leaning back in the seat. I nodded interested on what he was going to say. 'You only live once Bella' he told me, 'trust people and don't just brush them aside.'

Did he know of my decision? That if Jasper asked I would tell him to wait for a couple of weeks. But of course he did, after all he was my big brother and knew everything! 'Sometimes you are shockingly smart' I teased smiling. 'Thanks... hey' he yelled catching on. As I said sometimes.

I had curled my hair ready for tonight, leaving it down to fall in waves. 'Going out anywhere?' Dad asked. I nodded 'work' I said simply. He nodded gave me a hug and went off. That was the best thing about my Dad, he isn't one to show his emotions. I quickly ate something; making sure to leave something edible, even my mom couldn't spoil in the oven.

There was a knock on the door. 'Em door' I shouted as I glanced up at the clock, 7:45. There was a louder knock on the door. 'EM THE DOOR' I yelled from the kitchen. When I didn't hear no one I walked into the living room. He was sitting there watching baseball. 'You know the bloody door is ringing' I told him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

I answered the door seeing as the unresponsive Emmett wouldn't. There stood Jasper in all his glory, in the rain. 'Jasper come in you'll freeze' I gasped taking him into the kitchen. 'Issy I came to tell you something' he told me. Oh god this was it! I saw him gulp and I grabbed his hand, reassuringly. 'I think I'm in love with you' he whispered looking down. I stared at him in shock. Love?

'Jasper' I murmured but he kept looking at the floor. 'Jasper look at me' I ordered lifting his face up. I saw the sadness on his face. He thought I didn't love him back. I slowly pressed my lips to his, and he opened up for me after a while. I let my tongue trace his lower lip, delighting in the tase that was mint and just _so _Jasper. I felt him tease my tongue with his own and I leaned up for more of him.

I pulled away from him needing to breathe. However I quickly kissed him softly around his lips and down his throat. He groaned pushing me against the cupboard, 'Jasper' I gasped as he held my hands. 'Will you go out with me, be my love for all eternity?' he asked. 'Eternity and a day' I promised kissing him softly.

I glanced up at the clock to see it was 8:00. I pulled him towards my front door and he looked confused. Oh how I wanted to kiss that confusion away. 'I'm sorry Jazzy but I have to go somewhere, unless you want to hang out with my brother, the slob' I mumbled. He smiled kissing below my ear. 'Dearest Issy, I will see you tomorrow, and I'll love you and never leave you' he whispered stroking my cheek as we walked out.

Gabriel was already waiting for me. I felt Jasper's hand on me tighten. Suddenly I was pulled towards him and kissed so hard I thought he bruised my lips. 'I love you' he murmured hugging me tightly. 'I love you too Jazzy' I promised kissing his temple.

When he let go I walked to the car. 'What a way to mark his territory' Gabriel said laughing. 'Just bloody drive before I drive you into a bloody river. This time you won't be coming back out of it' I warned. 'Jeez give a guy a break man' he chuckled putting his foot down. 'Why should I when what you did to my...' I broke off. Maybe I should try drowning him again, I could make it look like an accident. 'Just get us to where we need to be' I sighed rubbing my temple. 'Don't forget your purple arm band' he told me. Bastard!

**Ha guys I know you want to know what Gabriel did. It is something really bad and he caused the move and change of name for finds it very difficult to be in his presence, and hates she has to work with him. Just so you know I am going to reveal it hopefully soon, I have to keep you all gripped don't I. :D Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. xoxo**

**Nessun pene-No penis (Italian)**


	10. Bad News

We walked into a fancy house, very big. I was supposed to be keeping close to Gabriel. For once I didn't mind that. As many people had their guns casually in their belts. 'Come on sis' he whispered pulling me into a very much crowded room. I looked around as Gabriel pulled me to some people. The walls was painted white and had a soft blue theme around the place. It was quite relaxing, hopefully no blood would be spilt on the carpet. It was so clean!

I was placed in front of a big man that looked like in his 30s. 'Maria may I introduce to you Antonio Mario' Gabriel said smiling at the man. The man smiled reaching for my shoulders. Oh god my life is going to end here, with me being squashed by this man. 'Pleasure to meet you my dear. Your brother doesn't do you justice when he described you' he smiled kissing my cheeks. 'Thank you sir, Mark is not always best describing things. However he is a good business man' I assured.

'Excellent you shall sit by me in the meeting, with your brother of course' he said nodding to Gabriel. 'It would be an honour Sir' Gabriel answered, taking my hand in his. 'I wonder what Jasper would say about all of this' Gabriel smirked. 'Leave Jasper out of this Gabriel' I whispered in his ear. 'Yes dear sister, let us see if there is any wine.'

The meeting started just half an hour after we arrived. Gabriel kept a tight hand on the money that was in my bag. 'Don't let anyone touch it' he kept warning me. Please I wasn't incapable of looking after stuff. 'Tell me that once more and I'll throw you through that window' I threatened. 'I remember my brother as well, they are quite protective and bossy. Are they not?' Antonio remarked. I nodded smiling 'brothers are very protective and most certainly bossy' I agreed.

'Gentlemen and lady' he announced looking at me. I blushed under the intense stares of everyone. 'I would like to announce two more people who will be our financers. Mark and Maria Swaine. They are currently providing the money to help us look for the diamonds' he told them. They nodded accepting that we was apart of them now. Antonio was very powerful then!

'Sir if we could just ask them a few questions it would put some of us at ease' a man stepped forward. He had a bald patch, and from what looks of it not a good dentist. 'Of course Martin, if you don't mind of course' Antonio turned smiling at us. I was suddenly reminded of going into the lion's den. 'Not at all' Gabriel replied nodding his head to ask away.

'How much are you actually giving us?' he asked. I smiled watching as Gabriel stood up. 'Currently we are giving you $1.2 million' Gabriel told them. The room let out gasps, obviously it was a bit too much. 'How do kids like you get hands on money like that?' a man asked at the back. 'Simple our father was a small millionaire, he had 5 million in cash. When he died he was in possession of a very large estate, so we sold that off. Fortunately all the money came down to us' I answered perfectly.

They whispered together for a few seconds. 'Why are you giving it to us?' they asked. I sighed sadly and Gabriel rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 'When we were children father let us live a very sheltered life shall we say' Gabriel said. 'We was never let out to play, we didn't go to theme parks. There was no adventure in our lives at all' I sighed shaking my head, wiping away a few tears. 'It must have been a very difficult life for you' Antonio stated sadly. We nodded 'we never experienced the world' Gabriel told them.

'Enough with the questions' Antonio ordered sitting down beside me. They discussed where it would be the ideas getting stupider each time. No nobody would hide diamonds in Burger King. I sighed they had about as much ideas as we discussed that the money would pay for detectives to investigate. Also to pay the spies who worked for Red Snake. I shook my head this was pointless. We had nothing to go on now.

'I'm going to give the money to Antonio don't get into trouble' Gabriel warned. I nodded rolling my eyes at him. I wondered around the crowded halls. 'Hello little miss' a voice behind me whispered. I shuddered and turned around. A man aged around 25 was looking me over. Thank god Emmett isn't here! 'Hello' I greeted smiling before making to walk off.

I was grabbed by him and pulled. I stumbled scratching my arm on a door handle. 'Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?' I asked trying to get him off. 'I was talking to you' he hissed tightening his grip. I went to kick his legs, but the bastard tangled his in mine. I couldn't get out, he had locked both my legs and had my arm. 'Let me go' I ordered tugging helplessly.

'What I never had a rich daddy's girl' he smiled ruthlessly. 'And you never will' a hard voice seethed behind me. I was pushed away by the man and I hit my head on the table. I tried to steady myself but Gabriel only gave me enough time to get up. Someones knife slashed my arm and I cried out in pain.

'WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?' Antonio yelled barging his way through. I looked at my arm, it was very deep, likely to leave a scar. 'This jerk was trying to hit on my sister. Most likely trying to rape her' Gabriel told him. 'Is this true Steve?' he asked, 'no she wanted it just as much as me.' I tugged on Gabriel my vision going blurry. 'I think it's time we leave' he said picking me up. 'Don't go Mark I'm sure it was a misunderstanding' Antonio protested. He shrugged 'I'll talk with you soon' he finalised.

'Gabriel it's getting hard to see' I told him. 'I know Bella' he shouted speeding to somewhere. I saw him turn into the drive way. 'Go to the fucking hospital' I gasped as he took me out the car. He banged on the door, my vision was going darker. 'Gabriel' I screamed as he passed me over to someone.

'Hello I'm a doctor tell me where it hurts' he instructed. I raised my hand to my bleeding head. It looked like I was bleeding in two places, the one from last time and tonight. 'She's loosing too much blood' someone gasped. I shook my head and I saw a face in front of me before I collapsed. Jasper. Great I had gone to heaven!


	11. Fear and Hurt

I woke up in a bed that I didn't know. I blinked trying to understand where I was. 'Ah you're awake' someone said beside me. I turned to see Jasper's dad and Mr Peterson. Shit! 'Where's the tosser?' I asked softly. Carlisle looked confused and Mr Peterson sighed. 'Gabriel is currently downstairs with your brother' he answered.

WHAT? I sat up and went to rush downstairs. I promptly fell on the floor. 'You're very weak' Carlisle said picking me up. 'You left my brother alone in a room with Gabriel' I stated raising my eyebrow. They nodded 'yeah' they answered. 'Are you fucking mental?' I said and this time I did run downstairs.

'All your fucking fault' Emmett hissed before seeing me. 'Belle' he cried giving me a bear hug. 'I'm okay Emmett' I whispered as he put me down. 'See she's perfectly fine' Gabriel protested ignoring the glares of my family. 'I don't fucking care, you was supposed to be fucking looking after her. More than before, because it ended out worse than this' Emmett shouted. 'Emmett dear' my mom soothed trying to calm him down. 'You piece of shit' he hissed bunching Gabriel shirt in his hand. 'EMMETT' I shouted rushing over to him. 'Please stop' I whispered laying my hand on his fist.

'Now can we please all calm down' Carlisle said walking down the stairs. Emmett sighed releasing him slowly, I breathed out in relief. I was brought into another hug by Emmett, pulling me onto a couch. 'Miss McCarty had suffered blood loss, when brought to my house. It was a closed head injury which bled. It bled in two places, one I assumed was before and opened again on impact' he said and I nodded. 'What happened?' Mr Peterson asked me gently.

I sighed 'I was in a scuffle and pushed into a wooden table, there I cracked my head. After Gabriel got me up, someone must have brushed past me with a knife, and it cut deep' I informed them. They nodded and I looked at my arms, it was wrapped in a bandage. 'Thank you Carlisle' my father said shaking his hand. 'It's a pleasure Charlie' he said walking off into another room. 'Now Mr Longshot and I need to discuss somethings, seeing as you might need to discuss things Isabella' Mr Peterson informed us.

I nodded bringing my legs up and into my chest. 'Emmett love go and ask Dr. Cullen for a drink of water please' my mother instructed Emmett. He nodded kissing my cheek and forehead. I watched my mother as her faced change from loving to disgust. 'It must be really hard for you to keep that up for so long' I remarked stretching my legs on the couch. 'Don't get cocky with me young lady' she warned. I scoffed 'you wish it was me don't you, who died?' I asked. She looked me straight in my eye 'yes more than anything. Everyday that goes by I wish you were' she whispered.

I don't know why I was upset for. I had known it for a while now. Yet it still cut deep now than ever! For pissing hell's sake she was still my mother. 'It's a pity I still disappoint you' I hissed walking out a door.

I sighed resting my head against it. I let the pain wash over me for a minute before I stuffed it away. It would not do well to dwell on such things. I was stronger than her in many ways. I wanted my baby here, my shooting range. I needed to release some anger.

'Hello stranger' a familiar voice whispered above me. I quickly looked up before smiling. 'Jasper' I murmured as we stared at each other. 'You feeling better now?' he asked and I nodded. 'Much better after seeing you' I smiled. Cheesy or what but the truth! I slowly walked up the stairs he was sitting on. I saw his lips lift briefly. Something was wrong.

'Jasper?' I questioned reaching the step he was sitting on. ''You leave with him and then you end up on my father's doorstep, bleeding nearly dying' he whispered his voice breaking. 'Jasper I wish I could tell you, I do. But I can't I'm trying to protect you' I cried wrapping my arms around him. He responded burying his face into my hair. 'I don't want to see you hurt like that again' he mumbled.

I nodded kissing his temple. 'You don't understand Issy, I thought you was going to die, you had blood pouring out your eyes and nose' he sobbed. I hugged him tighter, I didn't know! Oh how I wished I didn't scare him like that. 'Jasper baby I am never going to leave you, not even in death' I promised wiping away his tears. 'You will Bella' he said.

I stared at him in shock. 'What did you just call me?' I gasped out. 'Belle I called you Belle' he answered raising his eyebrow. I nodded kissing his head softly. 'I love you Jasper Hale, never forget it' I assured him. He sighed and he just held me in his arms for a while. We forgot our problems and ignored the outside world.

'Jasper can you take me home?' I asked him unsure. He nodded kissing my temple. 'Anything for you darlin' he whispered leading me down the stairs. We walked into the living room to see everyone sitting down. 'Me and Issy are going for a drive' he announced wrapping his arm around my waist. 'It's alright son her parents was just taking her home' Carlisle said his arms mirroring his sons around a woman I hadn't met.

'No I want Jasper' I told them clinging onto him. 'Darling you're being unreasonable' dad told me. I didn't care all I wanted was to spend sometime with Jasper. 'We're leaving for a bit' he said pulling me out to his car. I smiled up at him. 'Thanks Jasper' I whispered to him, holding his hand while he drove. 'I love you Issy' he mumbled kissing my palm.

We sat in silence as he drove me to my house. When we finally did arrive we sat not moving looking at each other. 'Jazz will you come in with me please?' I asked him. He nodded running round to open my door for me. 'Such a gentleman' I sighed kissing his soft lips. I was going to tell him everything. He had a right to know.


	12. Truth

'Do you mind if we go into my bedroom for this?' I asked and he shook his head. I took his hand in mine loving the way the fit together perfectly. 'Whatever makes you feel comfortable with me' he soothed as I dragged him upstairs. If only it was in different circumstances.

I was glad all I did was sleep and research in here. It was clean, the white carpet spotless apart from some walls was painted a creamy white, and there was 2 large oak bookcases lining the walls. My big bed with black bedding was in the middle. 'Jasper take a seat' I said pointing to the bed.

I watched as he hesitantly sat down. I quickly searched through the bookcase. Finally finding the book I wanted I pulled it out. 'Nobody knows I have this, not even Emmett' I told him. He nodded and I opened the book, it was a scrap book, paper cuttings and pictures littered the pages.

'Me and Emmett aren't the only children. I have a baby sister' I informed him. He nodded letting me continue, I love him more because of it. 'When I was 15 and she was 13, I met Gabriel for the first time. Oh Jasper I wanted to tell you for ages' I gushed out. I pulled him downstairs to my garage.

This was the moment that I told him everything. 'This is where I practise, it helps me calm down as well. Gabriel cannot come within 200 yards when I'm in here. Otherwise I would kill him' I told him pushing open the door. There was my shooting range and on the wall my collection of guns.

I gauged his reaction, he stared at it wide eyed. I couldn't blame him, his girlfriend had just showed him her shooting range. 'I'm a spy' I whispered softly in his ear. He looked at me before looking around again. 'I... I' he stuttered.

'If you don't believe me then I'll show you' I said quickly taking my top off. I knew they would be there, the scars would stay with me forever. I quickly pulled my trousers off as well. He might as well see them all, 'baby you don't have to show them me' he breathed tracing a scar on my side. I showed him my inner thigh, the damage done by Gabriel. It was still pink and ran down my inner thigh for 5 cm.

'Gabriel done it when I attacked him' I explained taking him into my bedroom. 'Gabriel done that to you' he said angrily. I nodded 'I was in the hospital for a week' I told him, relaxing back onto my bed. 'Both me and Gabriel are spies. We was on our first mission together, we were new and got captured by the enemy' I whispered to Jasper. He nodded coming to rest behind me. 'They separated us and he must have given in to them. He was a double agent and because I was the best credited female spy. They looked into me' I gasped.

'Hey baby' Jasper soothed wiping the tears away. I nodded I needed to say this. 'Well Gabriel found my address and passed it on. I came back from the hotel to find them in my house. There was a fight Gabriel and the people he worked for. Obviously I was supposed to be there' I breathed flicking a page over to show him my sister. 'She was beautiful' I whispered. The brown flowing curly locks was just past her shoulders. Green eyes similar to our grandmother's. 'Her name was Natalie' I smiled remembering her.

What happened then honey?' he asked quietly. I sighed curling into him burying my face in his chest. I remembered everything, Gabriel pulling Natalie. The gun shooting, the fire, everything, it still remained lurking in my mind. It was all that mother fucker's fault. I wanted him dead.

'Well they started to shoot at each other. I got hit' I said showing him the gun shot wound scar. It was above my right hip and I let his fingers trace it. 'Anyway Gabriel had no shield, Natalie was right in front of him. If only I had moved quicker, to grab her. But I didn't, he did. I childishly thought he was saving her. I was wrong' I retold him. 'Gabriel put her in front of him like a human shield. The blood just poured out of her Jazz. I remember it so clearly Jazz, please make the pain stop' I begged.

Jasper sighed clutching me tighter. 'Baby if I had known I would have killed him right there' he whispered, running his fingers up and down my sides. 'I held her as she died Jasper, I saw the life leave her body. Afterwards I went to kill him, I got the knife and tried to stab him, instead he stabbed my leg. The orginisation I work for burned my house to the ground' I cried straddling him in his lap. 'You should have never been put through that' he breathed harshly. I nodded agreeing with him. No one should ever have to live like this.

'Afterwards my mother blamed me for her death. I was wrong, and tonight she even said that I should of died. Natalie was the wrong child that died, I should have been' I sighed wrapping my arms round his neck. 'She doesn't mean it Issy' he assured. I shook my head 'you don't know her Jasper, she did mean it.' I wish I could show Jasper what she really is like!

'Jasper I'm a murderer well attempted' I smiled evilly. 'I met up with Gabriel and I went for a drive. I was only 15 still, and I gave him some drink. It was to knock him out, I drove straight into a river and made it look like an accident. By that time he was knocked out. I was so relieved he was dead that I cried' I whispered. Jasper nodded kissing my shoulder and sucking lightly. 'Unfourtunately there was a couple walking past, they rescued him from the car, while I swam out free, those pissing meddlers ruined my plan' I growled out.

I stared at him, waiting for his revulsion, to run away screaming from me. 'I'm not leaving you Bella, I never could' he whispered nipping my jaw. Again with the name, did he know or was I just hearing things? So many questions that needed to be answered between me and him. I sighed as he licked up my throat, 'Jasper' I moaned gripping onto his hair.

'I thought the idea of sex is actually taking your clothes off' a smug voice said in my doorway. I was thrown off Jasper's lap as he rushed to the door. 'What the fuck do you want you bastard?' he growled grabbing his shirt. 'My little Bee' he replied smiling, oblivious as to what we was discussing. Jasper snarled going to push him. 'Jasper he isn't worth it' I whispered into his ear.

'Eyes up' he told Gabriel. Gabriel smirked 'it's nothing I haven't seen before, the meeting doesn't wait for us' he said. I pulled Jasper away from him, scared he would kill Gabriel. Really I didn't want to explain this to Mr Peterson. Jasper wrapped his arms round my waist kissing my shoulder. 'I'm going to have a shower be good' I told them looking at Gabriel, he bowed smirking.

After doing all that stuff, I grabbed my hair dryer and started to blow dry my hair. I sighed both me and Jasper had no secrets now. We was equals in this. Well nearly. I glanced at the clock, shit half an hour was long enough for them to kill someone and hide the body. Quickly getting dressed I walked into the room, to see Gabriel holding a bleeding nose. Bloody brilliant!


	13. Blackened Past

**Okay this is going to be from JPOV while Bella is in the shower. One time only!**

* * *

'Take a breather mate, your girl is fine, just have to keep up with her' the tosser smiled. 'If you think that, could you kindly remove your eyes from her delicious body' I hissed out. This person put her through so much yet, he is as smug as a cat who has got the cream.

The jerk started to laugh at me. 'Just because you think that she will leave you, after all you have been lying to her. Have you not?' the bastard smiled. Yes I think that is what I will call him from now on, the bastard. 'I trust her and she trusts me, more than what could be said of you' I spat. 'Of course, that is what I am naturally' he announced lying on the bed.

'Anyway I've seen her with much less on, unlike a certain someone' he laughed. I imagined my angel's pale body in his hands. 'I doubt that it was willingly' I remarked leaning against her walls. He decided to look over her bedroom, looking at the book on her bed. 'Oh she's told you everything I see' he raised his eyebrow. I nodded watching as he sighed.

How arrogant he was, laying there on Issy's bed. 'You're unbelieveable' I said shaking my head. A small smile told me he found that amusing. 'I am the best male spy in over a decade. I have heard that once or twice believe it or not' he told me. How could he be one of the best? Best tosser maybe but not spy.

'You don't believe me do you' he smiled shaking his head. 'Well lets have a look, she must have it round here somewhere' he mused looking through her draw. 'I think that is highly inappropriate, and you should stop it' I ordered pulling him away. 'Never mind I've got it, hmm lets see oh here we are. Look at this beauty blondie' he smirked. I grabbed it off him, my eyes searching for what he was talking about. I found it and nearly threw up.

'Best Female Spy this year: Isabella McCarty. Best Male Spy this year: Gabriel Longshot'

'We celebrated that night, you know, just me and her' he smiled. 'Mother fucker' I growled pulling him towards me. 'What don't like that I have blackened your girl's past?' he teased. 'I would more than be happy to black your eye, you piss head' I hissed. It only made him laugh at me more. 'At least she swears in a different language, and she screams in a different language as she comes as well' he chuckled. That was enough now, he was talking about her as though she was a... a common whore. Reeling my fist back I punched him square into his face.

'Well no one can say you punch like a girl' he gasped out, holding his nose. I scoffed 'nobody can say you're an airhead' I replied nursing my hand. Carlisle will have to check on it later. 'Look I care about Issy a lot, you hurt her beyond words. She is forced to be in your company and yet you prance around like nothing has happened' I said confused. 'We both had to make sacrifices, and again I am naturally like that' he sighed.

For one moment you could tell that he was guilty for what he had done. Could see the look of resentment for himself, for breaking and hurting a family. Gabriel might act ruthless but he was a bit human. 'It was instinct, I was new Jasper' he sighed weakly. He was more effected than he shows. 'I know I deserve what ever Isabelle gives me, and sometimes I think she is going soft on me' he smiled softly.

'I wonder what she is doing in there?' he asked smugly, returning back to normal. 'She is in the shower' I replied shaking my head. How can one boy go from guilty to unbelievably annoying? 'Yeah but for this long. Jesus christ' he cursed. I shook my head, if that was how long it took for my Issy then so be it. I stared down at the letter and sighed sadly. Oh my poor Belle!

'Shit it won't stop bleeding' Gabriel cursed sitting forward. I smiled, glad that I had hurt him. If he ever touched Belle again like that then he will be worse off. Then Carlisle won't be able to do anything to fix him. 'Oh don't look so smug. I'm sure your daddy will look at my nose at HQ' he sighed. I laughed 'sure I'll just do it again' I replied leaning back on the walls again.

I heard the door open and saw Issy sigh. 'I'm not even going to say anything to you' she breathed putting the book back on the shelf. 'Belle' I started and she looked to me smiling. 'Jasper, I don't want to know' she told me kissing me softly. I sighed pulling her towards me, I needed to be kissing her for the rest of my life. 'I'm sorry' I whispered, I knew she didn't like seeing me fight, after all she saw that a lot as it is. 'I love you' she breathed pulling out my arms. 'What on earth are you two doing in her room?' a voice said making us look up. Oh shit!

* * *

I'm going on holiday so this is probably the last chapter for 2 weeks. I know it is killing me believe me! So please review so I can come back and be really happy :D xoxo


	14. Big Brother Mode

'You and you out of my sister's room NOW!' Emmett yelled at them. Brilliant off we go in big brother mode. 'I respect that you are going out with her Jazz, but in her room' he turned on Jasper. 'Em I really don't have time for this you know' I sighed, pushing past his muscly form. 'Okay you two sit' he ordered. I rolled my eyes grabbing Jazzy and Gabriel by the arms. 'Emmett thank you they were doing nothing. Now work is calling, I love you gotta go' I told him.

'Ah ah baby sister, I think it's a good time to have a chat don't you' he smiled. Of all the time to be this annoying! 'No Emmett we don't' Gabriel shook his head, trying to make his way past. 'Sit' he repeated pushing him onto MY bed. 'Thank you Emmett, I'll have to change the sheets' I sighed shaking my head. We really needed to be going now!

'Now I know my sister is very beautiful, and me being a man' he started. I scoffed before quickly turning it into a cough. 'Thank you, now me being a man, I know what the likes of you are after' he told them. This couldn't get any more mortifying. 'I know you think she will be a good shag but she is too young' he sighed. I was wrong it could get more mortifying than this. 'EMMETT! Shut your fucking gob otherwise I'll cut it off and send it to India. You mother fucking schok' I screamed.

I think I just shocked them all, their mouths are hanging open. 'Oh for fucks sake get a grip you three. Emmett my modesty is still intact, I explained everything to Jasper' I explained staring into his eyes. 'Everything?' he asked and I nodded. 'Oh' he said and I shook my head. Emmett could be so fucking dumb! 'Emmett I really need to go man okay. I love you lots but if you don't get out of my room, I'll send your ass all the way to Greece' I threatened.

'Now I was only trying to protect you' he sighed. I shook my head smiling, 'I know Em but the only thing I'm going to be protecting tonight, is my pay check' I told him. 'But Belle' he whined and I glared at him. This was called for. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. All of his muscles and weight and all. 'Emmett if you don't let me go to work, I will personally see to it that your beautiful jeep. That jeep right out there, will be destroyed, piece by piece. Very small pieces may I add. Now will you let us go to work please my darling big brother' I hissed.

If there was anything that Emmett loved more than me and Rosalie, it was his jeep. 'You wouldn't dare' he squeaked. I shook my head at his weakness. 'Believe me Emmett I would' I growled letting go of him. 'I suppose you could go' he teased. I hit his head and walked out the door.

'You're whipped by two girls' I heard Jasper joke with my brother. Oh really Mr Hale! I walked back into my bedroom and pressed myself to his chest. I leaned into him enjoying how he gulped and pressed his lips to mine. I slowly kissed him, knowing it was torturous to him. I pushed him onto the bed smiling. 'Oh Mr Hale you're the one to talk' I said before finally walking downstairs.

'Hey Issy are you sure you feel like going out?' my dad asked. I nodded smiling slightly, 'of course I have to don't I' I sighed. I didn't want to go to HQ. I wanted to just curl up in bed, Jasper's arms round me. 'Issy is there something going on between you and Jasper' he inquired out right. My dad was never one to be subtle. 'Yes dad, me and Jasper are currently dating' I spoke clearly and slowly for him. 'Isabelle do you have to throw your clothes around in the shooting range' my mom yelled. I rolled my eyes and waited for Gabriel to come down the stairs.

'Your car or mine?' I asked as we made our way to the front door. 'Mine, I left yours at the Cullens' he told me. I growled at him, hopping into his car. My baby was in someone's garage. That was a low blow even for me. 'YOU left my car' I snarled at him. He nodded 'it's fine I let that girl you hang out with have a look at it. Remember the blond one, legs up to here' he said motioning towards his chest. Oh my God he meant Rose.

'Thanks' I mumbled softly. I knew she loved cars and hoped that she would take care of mine. 'You bloody lucky sod' I told him shaking my head. 'If you had left it with someone else other than Rose, you would be 10 feet under now' I assured him. 'Good thing I did then isn't it' he smiled. 'Unfourtunately' I corrected him, while raising my eyebrow.

'Yeah sure, you could be at least nicer to me. After all I saved your life' he reminded me. Jerk and a big headed one at that. But he was actually true, without him I would have bled to death. I sighed 'I suppose I could be nice to you for an hour you knob jockey' I resigned. 'Brilliant' he smirked turning into my very own personal hell.

**Work!**

**

* * *

Now this will definitely be the last update for a while now. As I will be going on holiday tomorrow now after a few little hiccups which prevented going on the original date so, enjoy! Remember to review or I might not write anymore if I think you don't like it :)**


	15. Ha! You can't out do me!

**Hi I'm back hope you enjoy this. I wrote it on holiday but couldn't update. Please Review, if I don't get 40 reviews I'll think I might leave it. So you've been warned :)**

* * *

When we finally got back to HQ, Mr Peterson was waiting in his office with some Government officials. Great a Government meeting! Just what I need now. 'Agent Longshot and Agent McCarty here' Gabriel introduced. Typical man taking control, well not today.

'We handed over the money. There is scouts looking for the diamonds' I told them. Just because I would be nice; it didn't mean I would let him take over. Anyway competition never hurt anyone now did it. 'There is a meeting just us and the boss' Gabriel said trying to out do me. 'I heard that Agent McCarty was injured, are you capable of handling this mission?' a grey haired official asked. I scowled at him, calm it and remember to talk politically.

'Thank you for your concern but I am more than capable of handling this better than you. Sir' I added just to poke fun at him. 'Isabella' Mr Peterson warned, I just shrugged. I wanted him to know the truth that's all. 'I hope your skills are as sharp as your mouth' the man said spitefully. 'Don't worry they are' I assured smiling at him. I could blow his ring off his finger blind-folded. 'You're not the best thing since sliced bread you know' the other official said. 'I know and I hate to have to kill people. I never like people being hurt by me. However I do know is that you do enjoy it, which makes me the better person' I replied. Thanks for that info Andrew!

'That may be, what I don't understand is how are those scouts going to help us?' asked Mr Peterson. Gabriel smiled at me, I resisted the urge to scowl at him. Nice, Nice, Nice! 'Well in the meeting with the boss, we will try and persuade him to make us the scouts. By doing that we will gain access to all their information' Gabriel actually sounded like a respected spy. That is until he said 'as you can tell it was my idea.'

I gritted my teeth in frustration, that idiot would never change. Cheetahs never change their spots I screamed mentally at myself. 'Yes a reason not to hope it will work' I muttered. 'Remember that promise' Gabriel reminded me. I scowled at him that wasn't even nasty.

'Anyway there is always a possibility that you won't What then?' asked the grey haired man. 'We will then make sure the obstacles in our way disappear, there is nobody else in line for the job' I replied sitting down. For now I just wanted to lie down and go get food. Maybe call Jasper and apologise for Emmett's big brother stunt.

'Agent McCarty are you listening to me?' asked Mr Peterson. I nodded I hadn't heard a word he said. 'I said that you will currently be taken off school, apart from a couple of days' he said slowly. I'm not stupid you know! Wait, that would mean seeing the others less. Which meant that out of 7 days, I would on 2 see Jasper, possibly 4. What a way to start a relationship! Jasper would understand. Hopefully. After all Carlisle worked for us now so.

Our relationship was different from others, we completed each other, and we always told the truth. It wasn't artificial like some teenagers our age, it was real. It was like we belonged together. Jasper is the best thing to happen to me since I had a proper family. A family that was normal and... happy. That was untill I became a spy.

My mother blamed me for everything, including Natalie's death. But she can't hate me more than I hate myself. I wished we were normal. That I was normal. 'I think it's time to leave' I whispered glancing at my watch, 11 o'clock. Another late night then.

'Hey kid' my dad greeted me as I walked into the living room. I smiled 'hi Issy' a voice in the corner said. 'Rose' I squealed leaping onto her. Emmett sighed and let go of his girlfriend. 'I brought your car round' she murmured as she hugged me. 'Thank you' I whispered back. 'Do you know baby sister, Rose is my girlfriend' Emmett moaned. I giggled and got off Rose. 'I think I'll go to bed' I told them, grabbing some fruit and a packet of crisps. 'Okay then Issy see ya tomorrow' Rose called as she and Emmett walked out the door.

Quickly eating my dinner I picked up my phone. Suddenly Jasper's photo came up on it. 'Issy' he greeted smiling. 'Jasper I was just going to call you' I told him. 'Great minds think a like' he replied. I was so glad to hear his voice. 'Yeah, look I'm sorry about Emmett. He is very protective, I bet you know what it's like' I apologised. 'I know don't worry, I think I gave that talk to Emmett about Rose' he said. I laughed, trust Emmett to copy Jasper.

It was then that I realised that I knew quite little about Jasper and what he did. 'What you done whilst I was away?' I asked. 'Well I was just helping Edward and my sister cook. It's my parents' anniversary. Then I was playing on my guitar before calling my beautiful girlfriend' he told me smiling. 'Oh really and who is she, she might accidentally fall down some stairs' I joked. 'It's you obviously' he quickly said. Boys! 'I know silly' I assured him.

Now was the time to tell him I would only see him 4 days out of 7. 'Jazz, me and Gabriel we're going to be working closer together. It would mean that I'd spend less time with you' I sighed. Jasper meant the world to me and I loved seeing him. 'Issy I trust you and I'll come round after school tomorrow' he whispered. 'I'm not going to be at school tomorrow. I'm having another meeting with the boss' I explained.


	16. Mine

The days passed slowly and this was my day to go to school. Both me and Gabriel was scouts for Antonio. What can I say I was very good at persuasion. I got into my car not caring about what people would say. I had missed my Jasper. It had been 5 days since I last saw him as I worked this weekend. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it keeping an eye on the road. I plugged it into a device Andrew had made for me. 'Good luck with today. Love Andrew x' it read out. I smiled Andrew was the best!

I pulled into a parking space and hopped out. I grabbed my bag and locked the baby. As soon as I had I felt arms around me. 'Hello Jasper' I smiled walking away from him. He looked sad before I pulled him in for a kiss in front of everyone. 'Hello Jasper' I repeated again. 'Hello my angel' he whispered back.

I smiled as we walked hand in hand to the others. I felt the glares of the girls on my back, God they was so immature, 'ignore them angel' he mumbled into my ear. I sighed happily as I looked up at him. 'Wait a go Jasper sis' Emmett shouted, drawing even the people who didn't see before. I blushed and aimed a kick at Emmett's shins. 'Idiot why did you do that for?' I muttered angrily. 'Your brother is very stupid at times' Edward replied for him.

'You do know than now everyone are couples' squealed Alice. I laughed at her excitement. Oh how I have missed that pixie. Jasper shook his head and pulled me towards the office. 'What are you doing?' I asked him. He smiled a knee buckling smile and stopped. 'I love you more than anything and I want to spend as much time as possible with you in school' he explained. It was an odd explanation and didn't make sense. What was he going to do?

Gabriel passed us and Jasper immediately tensed. 'Hello Isabelle Jasper' he smirked, 'nice little display out there.' Jasper growled at him and pulled me to the desk. I would get that bastard later. 'Hello Mrs Cope' Jasper greeted smiling. 'Ah yes Mr Hale, there you go and have that signed by all of your teachers' she replied grinning. Everyone had a soft spot for Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

'Jasper explain to me' I ordered and he kissed me softly. 'Well I had Carlisle tell them to lower me to your year' he smiled playing with my hands. 'My year?' I asked shocked and he nodded. That was wonderful but 'that would mean you leaving your friends' I whispered. He shrugged and grabbed my face. 'I don't care as long as I'm with you, you are my best friend' he assured kissing me again.

So together we walked to our next lesson Spanish. Oh the joy! I pulled Jasper to where I was sitting and Mike Newton shot Jasper a glare. 'I don't think the male population of this school like me now' he whispered making me giggle. 'However as long as I don't get beaten up by my brothers I don't care' he sighed. 'Brothers?' I asked raising my eyebrows. 'Yes Edward and Emmett' he smiled. Typical but it was true they were like brothers.

When the lesson started I didn't even pay attention. I knew it all back to front and upside down. Also because the whole time Jasper had his arm on the back of my chair. It was kind of hard to listen to a boring old man talk Spanish. 'Me amo Issy' Jasper whispered into my ear. I shook my head 'no, te quierro Jasper' I reminded him. He smiled and I lent in closer to him. 'Let me make a mistake love, you could be mistaken for a native you know so much on the language' he teased. I punched him lightly on the arm.

'Can the lovebirds in the corner please pay attention' he shouted. Jasper nodded not taking his arm away. I didn't either just stayed in his arms. 'He's jealous' Jasper whispered softly. I grimaced and looked at the balding grey haired man. I started to laugh but turned it into a cough. 'Sir I think Issy should get a drink' Jasper called out. I blushed 'I'll take her Sir' Mike claimed. Jasper glared at him standing up with me. 'There's no need Mike I'm taking her' he said commandingly. There was no problem realising that Jasper claimed me as his now.

We bunked the rest of class and finally we had a peaceful lunch to ourselves. 'I missed you so much' Jasper moaned kissing my neck. We was outside in the trees and in the glorious sunshine, I moaned, this was perfect. 'I missed you too' I gasped. 'Did you?' he asked making his way down to my shoulders. I nodded furiously and tugged on his hair to make him look at me. I smiled playfully before I kissed him. He groaned and pushed me against a tree. Clever boy, the ground would be too muddy. Then there would be trouble for him especially.

I carefully untied his beautiful tie and slipped it into my pocket. 'Something to remember you by, or maybe something useful in future' I whispered into his ear. He shook his head at my teasing and I felt his excitement pressing into my thigh. I grinned palming him through his trousers. He gasped throwing his head back. 'Issy' he whispered as I kissed his neck and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. 'What Jazzy?' I asked smiling, I let my hands trail up his shirt.

'Maybe I should help with your little problem' I suggested rolling my hips towards his. 'Little?' he said frowning, before pressing my harder into the tree. Hm nice! 'No dearest Belle not little' he assured tracing his hands up the sides of my Cami. 'Jasper' I gasped out as he pressed his lips just above my right breast. I gritted my teeth he wasn't even actually touching my skin yet. 'Stop teasing' I ordered raising my leg to his lips.

I let him roll my skirt up and I groaned. I needed Jasper like I needed air. 'Mr Hale Miss McCarty where are you?' a teacher shouted. I gasped quickly running a hand through my hair. He ruffled up his hair more and did up the buttons.

When the teacher finally found us we was just talking casually. 'Miss McCarty come quick somebody is here to see you' she ordered rushing away. I frowned what had happened? I looked at my phone, no messages. Somebody would have told me surely. 'Okay' I gulped running to reception.


	17. Mistaken Identity

When we got to reception I saw a security guard standing there. 'Miss McCarty' he said and I nodded, quickly following after him. 'I'll call you later Jazz' I shouted as he led me to his car. As soon as I was in it I was asking questions. 'What is it? Why have you been ordered to collect me?' All he did was shrug, brilliant I was sitting next to an ogre. He did actually look a bit green.

Okay calm down nothing bad has happened. I breathed in deeply as we drove into Port Angeles. God everyone is okay 'where are we going?' I asked curiously, keeping my voice normal. 'We're picking up Mr Longshot' he replied and I nodded. Maybe Gabriel would tell me what had happened.

Gabriel jumped in the back seat and I climbed over to him. 'Why are we being taken to HQ?' I whispered to him. 'I don't know all I got was a call and that's it' he mumbled crossing his arms. 'I was just taking a nap, I've been up all night while you went to school' he sighed closing his eyes. I punched him and he smirked. 'Why you wasn't worried that we was being kidnapped was you?' he laughed. I shook my head, that had been exactly the thing I had been worried about.

'I haven't seen you around before' I stated trying to trick him. 'I know I've been in training' he replied. I nodded all security went through a 12 month training program. After all we weren't like MI5 or MI6 or someone else with the I's we were different. No one knew us and nobody could even think about knowing us. We didn't exist.

We pulled up alongside a warehouse and I was immediately sucpisious. 'Why are we here?' I asked skepitally. 'The boss said so he wants to show you something' the man explained. Okay that is not the least bit suscpicious is it Gabriel. 'Really did he say what?' Gabriel asked raising his eyebrow. He shook his head and motioned us to go in.

'You go in first' Gabriel ordered and he looked torn. Of course to keep the act up he had to do what we said. I found a brick lying just outside and picked it up. God help us! The passage was dark and it smelt like rotten fish, bloody brilliant! Gabriel nodded at me to hit the guy over the head and I did raising my hand up high and brought it crashing down on the brute's head. To say that he dropped like a tonne of bricks is a understatement.

'Well done I think he might be dead, what if we need to question him' Gabriel sighed trying to pick him up. 'I didn't think of that and plus he is not dead. Look his chest is moving' I told him. 'Bloody wonderful didn't they learn you anything about how hard you hit them' he asked dropping him on the floor suddenly. I heard a scuffle and I tried desperately to find a light round here.'Gabriel' I called feeling the walls. 'Run god damn it run' he screamed but I couldn't I was grabbed.

They pushed me against a wall, my arms behind my back. 'Get off me' I growled kicking at the bastard that was attacking me. For god sake they don't take a fucking hint do they. 'Get the fucking hell off me' I screamed trying to wriggle around and find a pressure point. 'Aahh little girlie play nice' someone teased behind me. I yelled I needed to get free. Suddenly Gabriel's attempt had quietened. 'GABRIEL' I begged if he was free he could at least bloody helped me. 'Night little girl' someone laughed and bashed me against a wall, my vision going black.

* * *

When I woke up next, my hands and feet was tied together and I was chained onto a wall. Bloody brilliant, I knew we were being kidnapped. I saw somebody next to me and poked them, they groaned in pain. 'Gabriel' I whispered softly. 'Ah you're awake' a voice to the back of the room called. It seemed oddly familiar. 'Where's Gabriel?' I asked rattling the chains attached to my handcuffs. 'Right next to you, he's still shall we say out of it' he smiled. Great Gabriel was no help!

'What do you want of us?' I asked trying to see if I could slip the handcuffs off. No luck they were pratically fitted to my wrists. 'Who do you work for?' he demanded. Oh interrogation. 'Er I'm currently out of work at the moment and I think Gabriel is working in a cafe' I shrugged making it all up.

'Gabriel? Don't you mean Mark?' he snarled. I blinked oh shit! Someone from the Purple Dragons. What the hell was I going to do? 'We don't take kindly to being screwed over' someone to the right of me said. Oh god who the hell could they be? Wait they were arrogant so maybe I could just ask them. 'What's your names?' I inquired but I was suddenly slapped round the face. Well done Issy!

'Little bitch we did some research on you, apparently Maria and Mark Swaine are unheard of. So who the fuck are you?' the 2nd bloke growled. I bit my lip not answering, yeah right I would tell them. Wait a minute! 'You already know who I am, and you know who he is as well' I shouted trying to pull out my hand. If they bled it may loosen them enough to escape.

Again I was slapped round the face and punched in the stomach. Oh god that one hurt a bit. 'You're speak when spoken to' the first one ordered. Oh you are pissing me! 'No man what so ever tells me what to do' I informed them through clenched teeth. They punched me endlessly now until it was getting hard to breathe. 'Who do you work for?' they demanded again. I shook my head as the sun rose and cast sunlight into the room.

We was in the abandoned warehouse it seemed. I could finally see them now, the first bloke had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dressed immacualtely in a suit. The other guy who was brunette was just wearing jeans and a T-Shirt, however he had a baseball bat in his hands. Blondie walked up to me and grabbed my shirt. 'Now look tell us who the fuck you are and we'll let you go' he promised. Bullshit! I spat in his face.

'Fine be like that but we are taking up our original positions as scouts. Oh don't worry our friend Liam is going to keep you company' brunette cooed. I glanced to where another man was standing. He was a bit like Emmett but a little less muscular, but if he punched, it would god damn hurt. On their way I heard them mutter 'persuade her in your excellent way, and don't be too gentle.' I was going to die.

Liam walked up to me and I stared coldly into his eyes. 'You don't have to do this' I whispered begging. 'Talk then' he shrugged and I sighed. 'Fine if you won't talk' he trailed off and suddenly stamped on my foot. I screamed, he had just bruised my foot. 'Now talk' he shouted and I sobbed. I saw him get a knuckle duster with points. Oh mighty lord get me out of this.

Punches was delivered to my face, arms and legs but the worst was my stomach. I felt the daggers stab into the flesh. 'Stop' I begged knees nearly collapsing. 'Well you need to tell me information' he said softly. I cried harder at that, I knew I would never say anything, and I knew I wouldn't get out of this alive.

'You asked for it this time girl' he warned and I closed my eyes. Maybe if I ignored the blows it would help. However they flew open as he slashed my T-Shirt open. No! No this couldn't happen! I then felt him slash my stomach and I tried to move away. But I still refused to talk and he stabbed me in my shoulder. I screamed before passing out from the pain.

I was left alone when I woke up. Gabriel was still passed out but he had more injuries. I saw that they had broken his hands; visibly through his open shirt that his ribs was broken as well. I whimpered as I tried my foot, yep I could walk but it was painful. I glanced at my hands to see they was covered in blood. I nearly laughed I might be able to escape.

I tried to wriggle them out but I couldn't get it all out. I looked at my hands I knew what I had to do. I bit my lip and counted to three. 1 oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this. 2 this is going to hurt. 3 Aahhhhhh. I pulled on my hands so they whooshed through the handcuffs. I scrunched up my eyes, I had just dislocated both wrists. I went to untie my legs but I couldn't. I pushed my wrist back in and it clicked into place. However the other hand wouldn't, it just lay limp and painful.

Using one hand I untied my legs. I was free and I glanced round the room. In the place was a few odd bits and bobs. I found a set of pliers and I prayed to god this would work. 'Alright Gabriel we're going to get out of here' I whispered trying to get the shackles off him. If I could at least disfigure it. 'Isabella they wanted me to tell them but I refused' he mumbled. 'It's alright Gabriel' I soothed as I got one hand out. He cried out in pain and I shushed him. 'I'm going to do your other hand and then your legs understand' I muttered quickly working away.

As soon as he was released he slumped over. 'Gabriel come on now wake up, I need you to help me. Come on Gabriel I'm scared' I whimpered picking him up. I really was because I didn't know what to do as soon as we got out. Where would we go? I looked at his injuries and cursed. I was surprised he wasn't dead. I could see multiple stab wounds in the leg and a broken foot.

The passage way was still as dark as ever and I tripped over the brick I left. Gabriel moaned and I shook my head 'I'm sorry Gabriel' I whispered and I meant it. I truly did forgive him for somethings. 'I know you are' he hissed. I smiled he understood I still didn't forgive him about my sister's death, but everything else was completely forgotten.

When I first saw the door I had to put Gabriel down. I cautiously poked the door open. There was a bloke outside standing guard and I groaned. I would have to kill him. Wincing I grabbed a metal pole in my good hand. I tapped the guy on the shoulder 'I'm really sorry about this' I apologized and stabbed him in the heart. I dragged him inside and raided his pockets. I found a phone, a gun and a few hundred dollars.

'Come on Gabriel we have to get out of here' I growled as I lifted him up. I think he was going unconcious as he became heavier. Great he must weigh heavier than Emmett. There was a lamp post outside and I leaned him against that and quickly typed in the number. 'Jasper' I whispered as he picked up.


	18. Promises

**Okay Bella is starting to become friends with Gabriel now, as she knows what it feels like to be tortured like he was before. Also she is thankful that this time he didn't give in even though he could die for sure.**

* * *

'What the fuck happened?' Jasper growled as Edward and Emmett stepped out to help. I pushed them off me and made them pick Gabriel up. 'Get in the car' Edward ordered picking me up. I groaned and winced, they had done something to my back. 'ISABELLE' Gabriel screamed and I held his hand. 'Gabe it's me okay calm down' I soothed pushing his hair back. 'Issy they have cam-cameras' he choked out. I gasped and turned to look at the street.

'Edward take over driving' Jasper said hopping over the back. 'Belle where does it hurt?' he asked softly and I shook my head. 'Doesn't matter, take us to your father' I commanded as Gabriel started to thrash around. 'Hurry or he'll die' I screamed as he cried as I pressed down on his wounds. 'Issy Issy' he called out. 'It's alright we're safe now' I reassured kissing his forehead. 'Jasper I need you to press this onto as many wounds as you can see on him' Emmett said pressing cloth to his legs.

'What the hell happened to you?' Edward asked from the front. I blinked away my blurring vision. 'Kidnapped' I gasped out as we turned a sharp corner. Gabriel yelled as his body stretched out. 'EDWARD CAREFUL' I yelled. 'Jasper I'm sorry but I need to give him a reason to keep fighting, his loosing the battle' I whispered taking Jasper's face in mine. He looked confused and I pressed a kiss to his lips.

'Gabe sweetie listen to me. You can get through this just need to keep on fighting' I breathed into his ear. 'It hurts' he groaned and I nodded. 'I know but hopefully this will keep you fighting' I whispered before pressing a kiss to his lips. They was strangely soft after everything. I pulled away as his body spasmed. I cried out in pain as I whacked my shoulder off the chair. 'Issy' Jasper shouted pulling me into his lap. 'Darling you have a small pocket knife stuck into your shoulder' he informed me and I groaned.

'How long left now?' Emmett asked as I lent my head against Jasper's chest. I was so tired, tired of life. I wanted to go into the quiet place, it was peaceful there. 'Come on stay awake Belle' someone ordered shaking me. Ow that bloody hurt! I saw Jasper's face come into view as he dragged me out the car.

'FATHER' Edward yelled, 'CARLISLE' Jasper screamed as my legs buckled. The young doctor came rushing out with some people. I heard gasps and murmurs of it's McCarty and Longshot. 'Treat Gabriel' I commanded Carlisle as I blackened out.

I woke up to see the woman from before. 'I'm Carlisle's wife Esme' she explained as I groaned. 'Jasper' I moaned as I got up. Both Carlisle and Jasper came in. 'Bella' he cried wrapping me in his arms. I suddenly realised that I was topless with only a sheet wrapped round me. 'Ow Jasper' I cried I really needed him now.

'Issy I really need to treat your back, they cut very deep into them' Carlisle explained. I nodded as he sat behind me. 'Would you like anesthetic?' he asked and I shook my head. 'Just get it over with' I begged and he nodded. I saw Jasper wince at my words and I felt the needle go in. 'I'll try to be as quick as I can' he murmured as he stitched up my back.

I was in so much pain I couldn't express it. Just in a silent screwed up face. Then I did scream as he tied the first cut. 'Stop it please' I begged clinging onto Jasper. 'It'll be over soon baby' Jasper whispered pressing his lips to my head.

'Carlisle would you like any help?' a woman asked from the door. It was another doctor from HQ. She walked over to me and showed me a needle. 'It's some anesthetic, it'll make it all numb' she whispered. I regretted declining it and nodded. She put it first in my back and then in my stomach.

Mr Peterson walked in and I winced. 'How's Gabriel?' I asked him and he nodded. 'He'll live that's for sure, he'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks. Luckily they look worse than they am' he informed me. I nodded gripping onto Jasper. 'Jazz' I whined and he stroked my hair. 'Who did this to you baby?' he asked and I shook my head. 'Your injuries however look a lot less unserious yet they are very serious, you are lucky to have the use of your arm, he narrowly missed a nerve' he explained. I nodded and lay across Jasper's legs, so Carlisle could get to the bottom of my back.

'Your mother and father are here' Esme told me. 'I don't want to see them, I just want Emmett' I sighed. She nodded and went out of the room going to get Emmett. 'Son she must rest' Carlisle whispered to Jasper. He took off his shirt and wrapped it round me and buttoned the first few, to cover my breasts obviously. 'No Jasper can stay' I winced as he applied some cream onto my stomach.

'How did you do this one?' he asked poking the punch. 'Oww' I moaned and he moved his hand away. 'Being insolent and he hit me with a knuckle duster' I gasped as pain flooded my stomach. 'Sorry' he apologised as tears flooded my face.

Emmett came in with Esme and he rushed to my side. 'Hey little sis how you doing?' he asked quietly. 'Emmett it hurts, it feels like fire' I moaned as he pushed my hair out of my face. 'I'll kill the bastards that did this to you' he hissed. 'I believe there is a queue' Jasper smiled. I shook my head 'please don't you don't know what they are like' I begged. 'Bella they bet you to a bloody pulp' Jasper said firmly. 'McCarty is right, anyone involved with this will be arrested now, this is police business' Mr Peterson nodding towards me. 'Please promise me you won't I'd die if anything happened to you two' I whispered.

'Belle now listen to me, you rest and we'll sort all this out' Jasper soothed. 'Son' Carlisle demanded making Jasper turn around at him. 'You heard what Mr Peterson said, leave this case alone' he said slowly. 'Please Jazz don't fight I need you' I whispered as I started to feel tired. 'Rest Belle' Emmett smiled kissing my forehead. I was panicking 'not until you promise me to not hurt them or find them' I gasped out.

'We can't promise Issy' a voice in the corner said. 'Edward please they'll kill you' I cried trying to sit up. 'They hurt our sister and Jasper's girlfriend, we won't just stand for that' Edward informed me. 'Please promise me' I yelled looking into Jasper's eyes. 'Please' I whispered softly and I saw the pain and anger in his eyes. 'Okay Issy I promise I won't look for them' he sighed wrapping his arms around me. Emmett sighed and glanced at Edward and nodded. 'We promise, as long as you rest and get better' Emmett breathed as Jasper put me back to bed.

I looked into both of their faces and saw the truth in them. 'Thank you' I mumbled fighting onto consciousness. 'I love you Jazzy' I moaned reaching for him. He nodded kissing my cheek 'I love you too Issy, more than my own life' he assured.

* * *

**Please Review! Next chapter may be in Jasper's POV but I'm not sure. Edward is the only one who doesn't know who Bella works for apart from Alice and Rose. Edward, Alice and Rose feel that Bella is like a sister to them. Any questions please ask!**


	19. Dagger in thy heart

**For Jaspersgurl85 review who was under the influence of sugar. Whoop!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I pulled up onto the lane she told me. Please god be alright. Oh god if she wasn't I'd die. 'Jazz if you don't fucking move this car' Emmett growled from beside me. 'We're fucking here twat' I shouted jumping out the car. I could see two figures both of them covered in red, oh god it's blood, and half naked.

'What the fuck happened?' I growled as I went to pick Belle up. Emmett and Edward finally got out the car and fucking moved their arses. However Issy pushed me off her and pointed to the figure beside her. I nodded and helped pick the guy up with Emmett. 'Get in the car' Edward ordered us picking Belle up. My girlfriend. Wait was I fucking jealous when she was nearly dying. Fucking get a grip Jasper!

She started to groan and she winced when Edward put her in the back. What had they done to my angel? I started the car, I needed to get her to safety. 'ISABELLE' the figure screamed and she held his hand. 'Gabe it's me okay calm down' she soothed pushing his hair back. Wait that guy was Gabriel? Shit! I ignored the monster in my chest. She was just calming him down. 'Issy they have cam-cameras' he choked out. I put my foot down more.

'Edward take over driving' I said hopping over the back. 'Belle where does it hurt?' I asked softly pushing her hair out the way. She shook her head defiantly. 'Doesn't matter, take us to your father' she commanded as Gabriel started to thrash around. This guy need to calm down or he would die. 'Hurry or he'll die' she screamed as he cried as she pressed down on his wounds.

'Issy Issy' he called out. 'It's alright we're safe now' she reassured kissing his forehead. I clenched my fist, Jazz it was her partner, she's bound to be close to him. But she hates him, both Emmett and Belle wants him dead. 'Jasper I need you to press this onto as many wounds as you can see on him' Emmett said pressing cloth to his legs. I nodded doing as he said, I didn't actually want him to die, he looked in a lot of pain.

'What the hell happened to you?' Edward asked from the front. I saw her blinked. 'Kidnapped' she gasped out. My blood ran cold as we turned a sharp corner. Gabriel yelled as his body stretched out. 'EDWARD CAREFUL' Belle yelled. 'Jasper I'm sorry but I need to give him a reason to keep fighting, his loosing the battle' she whispered taking my face in her hands. What was she talking about? How could she give him a reason to keep fighting? She just pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

She whispered somethings in his ear before pressing a kiss to his lips. A knife was struck into my broken heart. How could she do that to me? I loved her more than anything and she kissed another bloke. Right in front of me. Oh the darling didn't do things by halves. I stared at her as she cried out in pain. Belle had whacked her shoulder off the chair. 'Issy' I shouted pulling her into my lap. I still loved her pathetically enough. 'Darling you have a small pocket knife stuck into your shoulder' I whispered to her and she groaned. Should I pull it out or wait till Carlisle?

'How long left now?' Emmett asked as she leant her head against my chest. She was going to sleep, which was never good. I needed her to stay awake, she couldn't die after all of this! I loved her for god sake, she could have my body and I'd die for her. 'Come on stay awake Belle' I ordered shaking her. I forgot about her shoulder as she cried! I dragged her out of the car. She needed help now!

'FATHER' Edward yelled, 'CARLISLE' I screamed as her legs buckled. I was so scared! I couldn't loose Bella after all this shit. I saw my adopted father run out with some more doctors. Thank Christ for that. 'Treat Gabriel' she commanded my father as she blackened out. Typical always telling others what to do!

I lay her on the couch as Carlisle quickly treated Gabriel. He would apparently be fine. I'm sure he would put the cast on or something later. But what about my Bella now! My heart ached as she lay there so still. 'Lord help me, I know I don't do this often as I should. But please please keep Bella alive, I'd do anything you asked of me. Just keep her safe and alive' I prayed gripping onto Belle's hand. I wasn't far off to going to the end of the earth and back if it saved Belle.

'Son' my mother Esme said throwing a blanket over her. 'Come on Belle it's me Jasper, I love you you can't die please' I begged. All that thing with Gabriel made me see it was nothing, that Bella loved me just as much as I loved her.

I heard Gabriel screamed as he was stitched up. The idiot refused anesthetic, no wonder it bloody hurt! 'She just can't die Esme, I love her' I sobbed. My heart was dying along with it's other. 'She isn't dying Jasper' Carlisle reassured picking up a cloth and coming over. 'Now you might want to hold her down' he suggested and I held her arms. 'It's alright darling it'll be over soon' I soothed even though she couldn't hear it.

I stared as he gripped the pocket knife that was still stuck in her shoulder. I winced and bit my lip, please stay asleep for a while longer. This is going to bloody hurt you! Carlisle pulled it out and I could see the blood pouring out of her. Carlisle quickly pressed it into her shoulder.

'Why don't you go and get cleaned up, you might scare Bella like that' Esme suggested. I looked down at me, I would indeed. They were just covered in blood, Belle's blood. My angel's blood. I nodded and handed my shirt and trousers to her. I needed a shower otherwise Bella would have a heart attack.

I was just talking to Carlisle about what we was going to do when I heard my name. Belle she was awake, thank god! I rushed inside and hugged her. 'Bella' I cried out hiding my face in her hair. 'Ow Jasper' she cried as I realesed my grip. She needed me now.

'Issy I really need to treat your back, they cut very deep into them' Carlisle explained. Very deep was an understatement. She nodded and Carlisle sat behind me. 'Would you like anesthetic?' he asked and she her head. Idiot it would really hurt her. 'Just get it over with' she begged and Carlisle nodded. I winced at her words, she would most definitely need anesthetic. 'I'll try to be as quick as I can' Carlisle murmured as he stitched up her back. Shut up Carlisle I think she just wants it over.

Belle was in so much pain. She was silent but her face was screwed up. Then she did scream as he tied the first cut. It cut deep into my very core. 'Stop it please' she begged clinging onto me. I agreed with her please make her pain stop. 'It'll be over soon baby' I whispered pressing my lips to her head.

'Carlisle would you like any help?' a woman asked from the door. It was another doctor from where father worked.. She walked over to us and showed her a needle. Thanks lady way a go to scare her! 'It's some anesthetic, it'll make it all numb' she whispered. She nodded and let her put it first in her back and then in her stomach.

Mr Peterson walked in and she winced. 'How's Gabriel?' she asked him and he nodded. Damn Gabriel! 'He'll live that's for sure, he'll be on crutches for a couple of weeks. Luckily they look worse than they am' he informed her. She nodded gripping onto me tighter. 'Jazz' she whined and I stroked her perfect hair.

'Who did this to you baby?' I asked and she shook her head. Why couldn't she just tell me who they fucking was? 'Your injuries however look a lot less unserious yet they are very serious, you are lucky to have the use of your arm, he narrowly missed a nerve' he explained. I tried to forget that, Carlisle had told me when I came out the shower. Belle nodded and lay across my legs, so Carlisle could get better access to the bottom of her back.

'Your mother and father are here' Esme told her. I felt her tense up. I knew she didn't like her mother but still. 'I don't want to see them, I just want Emmett' she sighed. Obviously, Emmett was what she counted as family now. That hurt that she didn't count me as that, but then I realised. I was her boyfriend and her and Emmett was brother and sister. You can't have one without the other. Just like me and Rose.

Esme nodded and went out of the room going to get Emmett. 'Son she must rest' Carlisle whispered to me. How could he ask me to leave my love. I took off my shirt and wrapped it round her, buttoning the first few, to cover her breasts. I knew she would be embarrassed. 'No Jasper can stay' she winced as he applied some cream onto her stomach. I smiled she wanted me there with her. God I was a terrible person think of myself when my angel was in trouble.

'How did you do this one?' he asked poking the punch. 'Oww' she moaned and he moved his hand away. 'Being insolent and he hit me with a knuckle duster' she gasped out as pain flooded her. 'Sorry' he apologised as tears flooded her face. Those bastards had hurt her, she could have died if she was left out any longer.

Emmett came in with Esme and he rushed to her side. 'Hey little sis how you doing?' he asked quietly. 'Emmett it hurts, it feels like fire' she moaned as he pushed the strands of hair that had escaped. 'I'll kill the bastards that did this to you' he hissed. 'I believe there is a queue' I smiled. I was going to get them before Emmett got his share. Belle shook her head 'please don't you don't know what they are like' she begged.

'Bella they bet you to a bloody pulp' I told her firmly. 'McCarty is right, anyone involved with this will be arrested now, this is police business' Mr Peterson nodding towards her. I tried to hide my distaste to him. He had help done this to her, he didn't do the actual physical work but he ordered her to work. 'Please promise me you won't I'd die if anything happened to you two' she whispered. I couldn't they had hurt her.

'Belle now listen to me, you rest and we'll sort all this out' I soothed. Please go to sleep then me, Edward and Emmett can sort this out. 'Son' Carlisle demanded making me turn around to him. 'You heard what Mr Peterson said, leave this case alone' he said slowly. Don't interfere in what you don't understand I heard. 'Please Jazz don't fight I need you' she whispered as her eyes slowly started to close. I felt a twinge in my heart, she needed me now. 'Rest Belle' Emmett smiled kissing her forehead. I sighed she was beginning to panic; 'not until you promise me to not hurt them or find them' she gasped out.

'We can't promise Issy' a voice in the corner said. Edward! Way to give a bloke a heartattack. 'Edward please they'll kill you' Belle cried trying to sit up. 'They hurt our sister and Jasper's girlfriend, we won't just stand for that' Edward informed her. Too bloody right we won't, I nodded to him in thanks. 'Please promise me' she yelled looking into my eyes. 'Please' she whispered softly and I let her see the pain and anger in my eyes.

'Okay Issy I promise I won't look for them' I sighed wrapping my arms around her. She really didn't want me to and I needed to look after her. Emmett sighed and glanced at Edward and nodded. 'We promise, as long as you rest and get better' Emmett breathed as I put her back to bed.

Belle looked into both of our faces and saw the truth in them. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. 'Thank you' she mumbled fighting onto consciousness. 'I love you Jazzy' I heard her moan reaching for me. I nodded kissing her cheek there was no cut there. 'I love you too Issy, more than my own life' I assured. I would protect and love her until the day I die.


	20. Alpha and what goes on under that table?

'Hey Bella' Gabriel called from about a foot in front of me. 'Would you shut up' I hissed glancing around. Nobody paid attention anyway but still. He was still on crutches and now I took the meetings alone. I told him that he had broke his foot and didn't want to be seen, apparently Mr Gabriel was embarrassed by it. 'Oh relax nobody heard me' he shrugged and I glanced at his arms. They was in a cast one of them, and the other in a sling.

'We've been given more time to complete the mission, as they think it would take too long getting new folk in' I explained as I read my book. Gabriel sighed and I shook my head. 'I just wanted to say thank you for forgiving me. I know that it's not about your sister but giving you up' Gabriel whispered. I flung my arms around him and we both cried out in pain. 'Sorry I forgot' I winced rubbing my shoulder. He glared at me 'you forgot?' he snapped. I smiled at him and nodded.

'Hey baby' Jasper greeted kissing my cheek. I smiled up at him as the others came over. 'Well I better go. See ya later beautiful' he said and I waved at him. 'Oh ha ha very funny' he called as he attempted to wave. I knew Emmett still didn't like him enough to still stand with him and talk.

'Guess what?' Jasper said excitedly. I turned around happily, I haven't seen him this happy for ages. 'My parents wants to invite your parents for dinner and Alice's' he announced bouncing up and down. I laughed letting him pick me up and hiding the wince that came. 'Really?' I asked smiling brightly. He nodded kissing me softly in front of everyone. 'Dude if you just asked her to marry you, you are so fucking dead' Emmett teased. I giggled and saw that Alice was the same as well.

'Come on I need to get to Maths and you my handsome boy into English. Chop chop' I told him. 'Yes ma'am' he saluted pulling me along to the Maths block. 'Go on or you'll be late' I warned him. He shrugged and kissed me gently before letting me go into class.

'Hiya Belle' a girl smiled sitting down beside me. I gritted my teeth, 'it's Issy' I told her. 'Yeah sure' she replied smiling some more. 'I'm Lauren' she introduced. I nodded not really wanting to talk to her. Bring on Science! 'I heard you go out with Jasper Hale' she stated. I nodded and begged for this not to happen.

'Today class we are going outside to see if you can draw the 3D shapes outside' the teacher said. I sighed fresh air away from a bimbo! **(AN-No offense to anyone. I don't really think that!) **'You will be partnered with the person on your table' he announced. Bloody brilliant! 'Come on Belle it'll be fun' she cried pulling me by my bad arm.

When we arrived I sat down and breathed in deeply. I needed some more paracetamol. I sent a quick text to Jasper _Help! I am so bored need to get out of this lesson. Any help? Love you sexy xxx _Jasper replied back with in a minute. _Don't be silly I can't I'm stuck too. Missing you Love you beautiful xxx _'I love when we get to come outside don't you' Lauren squealed. I nodded making sure my ears worked, it would be just my luck to go deaf after surviving torture.

'You don't talk much do you?' she asked finally seeing I wasn't talking to her. 'No' I answered sharply, I had to count to 10. 'I mean you are always talking to Jasper' she smiled. Why was she always talking about my Jasper. 'Am I? It may be the fact that he is my boyfriend' I told her sarcastically. 'Yeah well, why don't you sit with us today for lunch?' she asked. I was about to object when she grinned 'perfect' she said. Brilliant!

'Alice my little pixie buddy, I need you' I gulped out gripping onto her arm. She rolled her eyes and stood still. 'It's the slut Lauren she's invited me to her table at lunch. Help!' I demanded near tears. Alice slapped me and I gasped. Other people looked around 'Belle calm down breathe and sorry about hitting you' she smiled gently. I nodded she was right!

'Anyway I'll come and help you or if I'm not there I'll send Jasper' she soothed me. 'Thank you Alice my lovable pixie' I cried hugging her. 'Yeah Belle what ever and I'll see you later tonight so don't eat much' she squealed before hugging me again. 'Bye Alice' I waved.

When lunch came I sat with Lauren and her cronies. 'So you're Jasper's new girlfriend' Jessica stated. I nodded I was already bored off this. 'Yes we've been going out for a couple of weeks now' I told them. I felt Jasper's concerned gaze on me and I smiled at him. 'What made him like you Belle?' Lauren asked and I nearly snapped. 'I don't know but he loves me and that's all I need to know' I replied rubbing my head. I was getting a headache. 'So he goes for sluts then?' Jessica asked innocently. I growled and clenched my fist.

'No that's why you'd never had a chance with him' I hissed. 'Hello ladies, Issy' Jasper greeted walking over to our table. He sat down beside me and I sighed as he wrapped me in his arms. 'Hiya Jasper' Lauren purred and I tightened my grip on him. He smiled politely at them and nodded. 'Issy your brother seems to be under the conception, that I should come over here and rescue you from these bitches' Jasper said proudly. They all erupted into shouts of dismay.

I smiled as my brother bursted out laughing. We walked over to our table the bitches following after us. 'You can't say things like that about us!' Jessica screeched. 'Yeah you big brute' Lauren shouted. I saw Rose tense up and grinned. Oh oh there's going to be trouble. 'Excuse me is there a problem here?' Rose asked the threat evident in her voice. Rose and Alice was the alpha females of the school, with the alpha males being Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

They shook their head and glared at Emmett. Rose stood up and smiled at them. Even I was scared and she was practically my sister-in-law if my brother hurried up. 'No Rose it's just we were a little offended about what Jasper said' they told her. My eyes flared and I stood up. 'You listen here and you listen good understand. Jasper didn't say anything but the truth and if you keep on with this fan club of his, I'll personally see that you are kicked out the school' I threatened. They glared at me and nodded 'and talk about my brother like that again and you'll be sorry' Rose warned them. 'I second that to include my brother' I hissed. They humphed and stomped off.

'God what a bitch man' Alice said shaking her head. 'You'd have thought that they understood a while ago not to mess with us' Rose sighed. 'Jazz?' I whispered kissing his neck. 'Can we go to the nurse I feel ill?' I asked and he nodded. 'Sure thing sugar' he smiled. I stared at him and shook my head. 'Just... just don't' I stuttered. He laughed and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I rushed into Jasper's arms as soon as he opened the door. 'Rose is upstairs' Jasper choked out. I let go of him and kissed his lips. 'Dad mom this is Jasper my boyfriend' I smiled. 'It's a pleasure to be meeting you Sir' Jasper said shaking his hand and kissing my mother's cheek. 'Come on Jazz' I cried as I spotted Alice. 'You and that annoying pixie' he grinned. I laughed and I hugged Alice.

'Where's Rose?' I asked as my parents were talking to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper shook his head and Edward groaned. 'Now your brother is here I dread to think' Edward sighed. I glanced at Carlisle and Esme did they know? 'No they just think they are greeting each other' Alice laughed. 'Come on Issy, we're going to see if Esme needs some help' Alice ordered me dragging me off.

We walked into the kitchen where Carlisle was helping Esme cook. 'Hello dears' she smiled hugging us both. I smiled this must be what it's like to have a real mother. 'We want to help, and I'm afraid my brother can't cook so' I shrugged nervously. 'Well you can make a salad and Alice you can get glasses out for wine' she told us. We nodded and set off to work.

'So Issy have you and Jasper kissed yet?' Alice asked me. I nearly dropped the tomato I was holding. I blushed and looked down 'Alice' I hissed. I heard Carlisle and Esme chuckle, 'have you and Edward made out yet?' I asked knowing the answer. Alice dropped the glass, 'oh my god I'm so sorry' she apologized going to clean it up. 'It's alright' Esme soothed as she went to clean it up. 'So have you?' I inquired smirking. 'Of course we have, and let me just say he is a very good kisser, unlike Jasper' she teased. 'Hm maybe we should swap, see if we're right' I laughed.

'You've both made my sons very happy, and your brother has made Rose happy as well. We are for ever grateful for that' Carlisle informed us. We nodded smiling shyly at each other. Just then Emmett burst in holding some flowers. 'Here you go Mrs Cullen and Mr Cullen may I have a word with you?' he asked as he took Carlisle outside.

When they finally came back in they was smiling. I glared at him, 'screw anything up Emmett McCarty and you are dead and so is your jeep' I warned him. He shook his head 'I'll help you put the salad out Belle' he sang and I sighed. 'Leave me with the psycotic one' I muttered.

'Hey Bella' he whispered and I glared at him. 'I need to tell you something' he urged. I nodded going into sister mode, what had my brother done this time? 'I'm going to ask Rose to marry me' he announced. I stared at him before screaming and jumping into his arms. 'Em I love you so much' I squealed as everyone came into the dining room. 'Dinner's ready' Esme told us. I smiled I was going to have Rose for a sister-in-law.

I kept smiling all the way through dinner. 'What love?' Jasper whispered in my ear. I grinned at him and pressed my hand to his thigh. He breathed in sharply, 'are you insane my parents are right there in front of us' he growled gripping my hand. 'Even more exciting' I answered back. He sighed and removed my hand and I grinned. Jasper had just set me a challenge now.

'So Charlie how you doing?' Carlisle asked pouring out the wine. 'Fine just a couple of burglaries that's all' dad shrugged. 'So Jasper how did you meet my daughter?' Dad asked. Perfect opportunity. I stroked the inside of his thigh getting closer to his bulge. 'At school... Emmett introduced us' he told him biting his lip. Alice nudged me making my hand touch his hard cock. Jasper hit his knee on the table. I smirked at Alice 'sorry pain in my leg' he groaned. 'Really and what made you attracted to her?' he asked. 'Dad' I growled hiding my blush.

Thankfully the parents asked the others questions. 'I know exactly what you are doing' Alice whispered into my ear. I smiled back at her before seeing Edward's face. It looked tense and he looked like he was in pain. 'Me too' I smirked. 'Tell me you are not actually doing the same' I demanded. She ducked her head in embarrassment. 'Lets see who can bring them closer' I murmured into her ear. Her eyes glinted and she nodded.

'Belle please sweetheart I won't be able to control myself' he begged. I smiled kissing his cheek. 'Don't worry I will' I soothed rubbing my hand up his arm. 'Belle this salad is lovely thank you' Esme smiled. I smiled back happily 'no thank you Mrs Cullen for inviting me over' I said politely. She nodded and I slowly undid Jasper's zip. 'What are you planning to do over Easter break?' Alice's dad asked.

'Well I think we're just going to hang out you know dad' Alice shrugged. Edward nodded his head in agreement. Oh time to up your game! Damn Jasper for wearing boxers today. 'How long have you and Jasper been dating?' Carlisle asked eyebrow raised. Ah he'll be telling Mr Peterson. I smiled at him while letting my hand trail into Jasper's boxers. 'Just a few weeks' I answered stroking his shaft. Jasper bit his lip and closed his eye. He even whimpered quietly, oh I will win this bet Alice.

'Jasper do you work?' my mother asked. Jasper gave me a pained look, 'um not really I'm sort of doing odd jobs here and there' he answered. I tugged on him harder making him tense up even more. 'What sort of jobs, because we need our kitchen repainted' Dad told him. I ran my thumb over the head feeling the pre-cum there. 'Um painting, cutting down trees and stuff' he gulped.

When no one was looking I whispered into his ear, 'what I wouldn't give to suck you off now.' Jasper gasped out pushing my hand away and zipping his trousers up. 'Excuse me I need air' he gasped out nearly running towards the door to the porch. 'Jasper are you okay?' I called turning round smiling at him. 'Fine' he cried before pushing the door open. 'I think I need air too' Edward announced running towards the door. 'What is with those two?' Alice sighed shaking her head. However we both grinned at each other.

We were sitting down having drinks by the time they came back in. 'What was all that about?' Carlisle asked. They blushed and muttered something. I think I caught psychotic sexual girlfriends. Needless to say both me and Alice got the cold shoulder. 'If you act like this then I'm never ever touching you again' I threatened. There was a better improvement from him and a even better one from Edward.

Emmett cleared his throat and I grinned, holding onto Jasper tighter. 'You know don't you' he whispered nodding to Emmett. I smiled and relaxed into his open arms. 'Rose I would just like to ask you one simple question' Emmett began. 'Okay Emmett' she said slowly not knowing where this was going. 'Rosie I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?' he asked going down on one knee. I saw that she had tears running down her face. 'Yes of course I will you big bear' she laughed hugging him tightly.

I squealed as did Alice. When they were finished we launched ourselves onto Rose, giggling and smiling. 'Come on talk now' Alice ordered pulling us into another room. 'Oh thanks dude we lost our girlfriends now' Edward sighed. I stopped before rushing to Emmett. 'Thank you. Thank you I have Rose for a sister-in-law now' I laughed.

'Did you know?' Rose asked me and I nodded. 'He told me tonight that he was going to ask' I smiled. Rose grinned and blushed as she looked at her hand. It was perfect a golden ring with a few diamonds scattered over it. 'It's really beautiful, I'm going to cry' Alice sobbed shaking her head. I nodded I knew how she felt. I couldn't help it I burst out into tears.

'Jeez what are you going to be like if Edward or Jasper proposes?' Rose asked hugging us. My heart stopped, marrying Jasper. It was something I hadn't thought of. We had only been dating a few weeks. However Rose and Emmett have been dating for nearly 6 months. 'I'm so proud of my brother for picking someone like you, not some horrible attention seeking slag' I told her. 'Thanks I think' she chuckled. 'I can't believe one of us is getting married!' Alice squealed bouncing up and down.

There was a knock on the door and we turned. Esme walked in and smiled at the three of us. 'Can I have a word with Rose on my own?' she asked kindly. Rose smiled brightly at her and nodded for us to go. 'Yeah we have to congratulate Emmett now' Alice said quietly. We rushed out and let them have a moment to themselves.

Emmett was talking with Mom and Dad and I sighed walking over to them. 'Em?' I questioned as Mom and Dad looked angry. They turned to me with disgust on their face. 'We know what you did at the dinner table' they hissed. Shit! I stared defiantly into their face. 'Come on we're leaving, we'll talk about it at home' Dad said dragging my arm. I squeezed my eyes together reeling the anger back in. This was my father don't attack. 'And you stay away from my daughter' my mom threatened Jasper.


	21. Life is a bitch and freedom

I sat in the living room staring at them. Emmett had stayed with his fiancee and I didn't want to make him leave her. 'You disgust me!' my mother shouted suddenly. I shrugged 'don't I always' I replied. 'You are 16 years old, he should know better' Dad told me turning red. 'I was the one that did it, I should get punished not him' I yelled. Jasper was innocent in this, 'oh don't worry because tomorrow you will be suing him' my dad ordered.

Mother fuckers! If they thought for one moment that I would betray Jasper like that, then they were fucking dumb as shit. 'Oh will I' I snarled getting up and pacing. 'Yes you will' Mom confirmed, I shook my head at them and bursted out laughing. I hated both my parents now.

'You are some two faced bitches' I grinned shaking my head. 'What do you mean by that Isabella?' my mother asked reverting back to my real name. 'You have just sat there and talked with his parents. Dad is friends with Carlisle and you are going to arrest his son. You are a fucking disgrace to this fucked up little town' I told them.

'We're a disgrace, they let freaks like you into this town' my dad said. I laughed at him, obviously my brain found everything like this shit funny. 'Really?' I asked smiling 'well they let fucking man whores like you in as well. I know you've been cheating with Sue Clearwater' I smirked. Oh how I loved my job!

Dad gaped at me and I smiled. 'Oh sorry was that meant to be a secret' I said biting my lip. 'Don't talk to your father like that!' my mother screamed. I stared at her in disgrace, 'I just told you that your husband has cheated and you stand there shouting at me. You're a fucking dumb bitch I tell you that' I nodded my head. I could keep this up all day.

'You are the whore round here, parading yourself as though you're god's gift to men' Mom informed me. 'Well it has to be one of us. It can't be you can it, you're a married mom of 3 and your husband is cheating on you. I mean just look at you' I scoffed.

'I'm a mother of 1. You are no longer my daughter and you killed my other one. She was a better daughter than you ever will be' she finally said. I knew this would somehow be about Natalie. 'We finally get to the truth don't we' I chuckled shaking my head. 'You're not our daughter any more, she died a long time ago' my father repeated.

'Well if you are so bloody good parents, how come that it's been Emmett who has looked after me for over a year now!' I shouted. 'How come he is the one to hold me as I cry? How come he is the one who stitches me up when I refuse to go to hospital? When I'm injured and bleeding he cleans me up' I asked them. 'Why does he listen to me when it gets too much? While you was screwing up your lives, Emmett was helping me with mine. You never were my parents, Emmett was' I finished.

'You ungrateful bitch!' my mother yelled grabbing me and putting me against the wall. 'Just bloody do it and it will give me a reason to leave this hell hole' I encouraged. She stared and let go of me. I knew she hated me that much. I shook my head at her and smirked. 'If you haven't got the balls to do it don't even try' I warned as I picked up some of my stuff.

'You're twisted and I'm ashamed I gave birth to you' my mother told me. I looked at her in disgust 'don't worry the feeling is mutual' I assured. 'After all you're a no good slut, who has got the mental capacity of a 5 year old. You're a terrible mother and an alcoholic and is sometimes to drunk to see who she is screwing sometimes. Probably crawling with STIs and STDs' I hissed at her.

Mom slapped me round the face and I smiled. I was getting out of here tonight. 'Belle' Dad called softly as I ran up the stairs. 'I'm not called BELLE only Emmett calls me that' I shouted grabbing my bag. I packed some clothes in and my phone and laptop. I grabbed my laptop bag and put in all my files. The others would have to make sure I haven't left anything behind. I picked up the chargers and stuffed them in the bag as well. I looked round the room and grabbed a few special books of the shelf. I was leaving here tonight.

'Come on sweetheart don't go' Charlie begged. I shook my head 'so you can yell at me some more. Fuck off' I growled as I went to the garage. I grabbed a few guns and knives and stuffed them into random pockets. I put a few in my bags as well as some bullets. Shit I needed to get rid of this place. I grabbed the only other thing that is dear to me besides everything else in my bag. It was a necklace carved by Jasper and it held out a symbol of soul mate.

Grabbing my car keys. I sped off into the distance, I was free!

* * *

I knocked on the door carefully. I had put the guns and knives in my pocket into my bag. I didn't want to scare them. 'Oh come on answer the door' I sighed rubbing my arms to get warmth into them. The door opened and Carlisle's face suddenly appeared. I hugged him and he let me inside.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, Rose in his arms. Jasper was sitting there talking to Esme but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. 'Belle?' Emmett called out curiously. Jasper's eyes shot up and he came towards me. 'What's happened? What's wrong? Why have you got your bags?' he asked worried. I smiled up at him, 'nothing is wrong shall we say' I said slowly melting into his arms.

'Come on sit down' Esme said pulling me towards the couch. 'I don't want to disturb you' I stated she shook her head. 'It's perfectly fine' she assured and I shook my head. 'No I mean for Em and Rose as well' I enlightened her. 'Sweetie we don't care just tell us what's happened?' Rose whispered taking my hand.

'I can't stay there any longer Em, it will kill me' I sighed talking mostly to my brother. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Jasper Rosie move' he ordered sliding his arms round me. 'I know but you could have waited until I was 18, I would have saved you' he soothed. I shook my head 'Emmett look at my face, I didn't just walk into a bloody lamppost you know' I growled. He turned me around to face him and hissed. 'I'll kill them Belle' he snarled standing up.

'Can someone please tell us what is happening?' Jasper hissed. I stared at him and he sighed pulling me onto his lap. 'I'm sorry for what ever is about to happen to your family. Charlie is planning on sueing you for having sex apparently with me' I whispered to the room. 'We had an arguements and she finally said it Jasper, they both said it actually' I laughed and he stroked my hair. 'Do you still think my mom is a good person?' I asked and he shrugged.

I smiled pulling my jacket away from my face. 'She called me a whore and slapped me Jazz, and I'm disowned, I'm never was there daughter but now it's official' I smiled. He stared at me in shock stroking my cheek. 'No' he gasped out, 'you don't believe me?' I asked hurt. 'No she isn't a good person, no you are not a whore. You are beautiful and special and perfect' he told me.

'You can stay here Issy' Carlisle told me. I smiled gratefully at him 'thank you, I'll be out of your way as soon as I get somewhere' I assured them. Esme tutted and handed me a coffee. 'Nonsense you can live here until you are ready to move out. When you're older like 18' she smiled.

I blinked confused at her. 'I don't understand' I whispered shaking my head. 'Well me and Carlisle was looking to adopt again' she explained smiling. 'How would you feel if you and Emmett was adopted by us?' Carlisle asked watching our reactions.

I looked at Emmett, 'if you think I'm going there you are mistaken. They hurt you Issy, they aren't my parents' Emmett sighed shaking his head. I smiled and looked back at Esme and Carlisle. 'We most definitely accept' I breathed leaning against Jasper.

'Come on you can sleep on my bed tonight' Jasper said picking me and my stuff up. 'Okay Jazz' I murmured kissing his neck softly. I felt him lie me down and put the bag on the floor. I grabbed it and looked at Jasper. 'I need to keep this stuff in here' I told him. I grabbed my guns and knives 'well?' I asked. He nodded opening cupboards and draws. I hid them all and settled back onto bed.

'I'm just going to undress you okay then go downstairs' he informed me. I nodded closing my eyes and let him do it. I was so tired and my injuries ached. I felt him move off the bed, 'don't go' I whispered. He turned towards me and I grabbed his wrist. 'Stay' I begged quietly and he nodded, lying beside me on the bed. I leaned into his and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Goodnight' he whispered. 'I love you' I whispered back and fell into the best sleep I had for ages.


	22. You Don't Have To Like It!

**Hauen Sie Ruck ab-Fuck off you Jerk (German)**

* * *

'Jazz I have to work' I said as I made our bed up. 'You don't I'll support you if you want to quit' Jasper told me. I sighed 'Jazz I need to work, I have to finish the job and no matter how much you try. I'm going to work' I said sharply. I didn't mean it, I loved him and he knew it. 'I'm sorry Jaz but I'm really heated up at the moment' I whispered kissing his forehead. He nodded frowning and went to have a quick shower, he's better hurry we have 25 minutes to school.

'Hey Belle' Emmett greeted as I walked into the breakfast room. I glared at him and put my IPOD back in my ears. 'Oh you're on your period now then?' he asked. That total retard! 'Emmett there will be a day when I look at you and think, wow my brother is really smart' I sighed dramatically. 'However today is not the day' I hissed getting a bottle of water and a flapjack out.

'Aren't you having any breakfast today Belle?' Esme asked me. I shook my head smiling, I still wasn't used to her being my new mother. Thanks to Carlisle it happened in days. 'I'm waiting on Jasper, if he ever comes out the shower' I shouted the last bit. Esme laughed piling Emmett's plate high with food. Oh how disgusting!

'Morning!' Carlisle greeted as he and Edward came downstairs. I heard Rose banging on the bathroom door. 'Jasper I just need my hairspray' she shouted. Emmett shook his head and stole some of my breakfast. I growled at him and hit his head. 'Emmett it's not like she had any breakfast anyway without you stealing it' Carlisle tutted. Emmett sighed as I continued to glare at him.

'So am ya all what?' he asked refering back to his previous question. 'Hauen Sie Ruck ab' I spat out at him grabbing my phone and walking outside. I had a couple of messages and sighed. I wasn't on but Emmett had been really personal.

_Hiya Bella wubu2? I'm bored and we have to talk at school, apparently we are being given another dead line Gabriel x. _I sighed and stabbed in my reply. _Thanks Gabe! I am going to murder someone soon, I am surrounded by idiots lol :) Love Bella x. _I really was, living on top of both my brother and Jasper was making me stressed.

'Hey beautiful' Gabriel greeted me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, he was fine now except from his rib supports and hands. He was lucky that he still had the use of them.'My boyfriend is just there and he will murder you' I informed him as I hugged him. 'Yeah yeah whatever' he waved off putting a arm round my waist. 'I know you love to tease Jasper, but I'm not in the best of moods' I sighed taking his arm off me. 'Great it's moan time again' Gabriel whined as we walked into class.

'What did Longshot want?' Emmett asked resting his feet on the table. 'Nothing we was just talking, like what friends do Em' I growled out. 'I don't like it' he stated shrugging. I sighed angrily and took a sip out of my water. I rubbed a hand across my face, I needed to relax. 'Bella I've seen you like this before remember?' he asked. I nodded I nearly had a mental breakdown for christ sake.

'Hey Jasper' I greeted pulling him down beside me. 'Hiya love' he replied kissing my cheek. 'Belle' Emmett warned and I ignored him. Jasper sighed shaking his head and stabbed at his food. 'I don't like how Gabriel touches you' Jasper whispered quietly. What the fuck is wrong with everybody? 'You don't have to like it!' I yelled grabbing my food.

**

* * *

I knew someone who had a bad boyfriend, who was controlling. I love Jasper, but I think maybe because he is so naturally over protective (and sexy) that sometimes he over steps the mark. Bella is under a lot of stress, she is having trouble with the case. There is a twist in the story soon and a very painful one for some characters.**


	23. Betrayal and Stupidity

I was staring out into the school yard when I felt someone sit down beside me. 'How you feeling?' he asked taking my hand. I bit my lip and he sighed 'fine be stressed for all I care' Gabriel shrugged. I turned towards him angrily to see him smiling. 'That's better a bit of fire in your eyes' he laughed. 'He doesn't understand' I sighed sadly. 'Did you expect him to?' he asked softly. I smiled sadly at him and nodded. 'I want him to know that I need space. I need to work' I sobbed.

Gabriel sighed and held me close to him. 'He'll never understand fully Bella' he whispered stroking my hair away. I nodded, I knew he wouldn't but still! 'He is even telling me to not hang around with you and stuff' I informed him. 'Idiots' Gabriel chuckled and I smiled.

It started to rain and I quickly dumped my lunch into a bin. 'Are you just going to stand around here all day?' he asked me, teeth chattering. I shook my head as he pulled me into the building. It looked like the Maths corridor. I rested against a heater and Gabriel nudged me up. I punched him and he poked me. I sighed again sadly, I'd probably hurt Jasper. I should go talk to him.

'They don't understand that we have a bond, a bond that none of them could have' he breathed grabbing my wrist. 'I know Gabe it's just so frustrating' I growled as he stroked my wrist. It calmed me down for a while, I mean he was my partner and we had been kidnapped and tortured together. It was going to do something to the relationship between us.

'I think I have a way to solve that' he assured. I looked up into his eyes hopefully and grinned. 'Really?' I asked him unsure. He nodded hugging me and I hugged him back. 'Thank you' I said gratefully. He pushed me against the heater to make me warmer. 'Yeah but your brother and boyfriend know what I'm about to do' he mumbled. I nodded, if they was okay it would cause less arguments.

I saw his face get closer to mine, what was he doing now? I was a little taken aback by when he pressed his lips down to mine softly. I stood stock still, this wasn't right. I love Jasper more than my own life. Gabriel must have mistaken my silence for shock. And bloody hell was it shock. However he kissed me again now more urgently.

I heard running footsteps down the corridor and saw the end of Jasper's jacket fly round the corner. I sighed 'Gabe I don't feel like that way towards you' I whispered gently before running after Jasper. 'Jasper' I shouted running through the halls. 'Jasper please wait' I begged as I flew round the other corner.

Since when had he been this fit I thought as I ran down the corridor. How many bloody corridors was there in this place? 'Jazz' I yelled before promptly falling over him. He was sitting down by the lockers gasping for breath. 'Jazz' I whispered crawling towards him. 'Just don't' he hissed, and I stopped. What had I done?

'If you don't say anything I can't shout at you' he said through gritted teeth. I gulped I wanted him to, I had cheated on him. I had allowed the kiss to happen. 'I'm going to class' he sighed grabbing his bag. 'Jazz let me explain please' I pleaded. 'Don't talk to me, because I can't be sure if I'll do something bad' he sobbed, before pulling himself together.

What the hell have I done? I had thrown the best thing that has ever happened to me. What a bitch I am! 'Stupid stupid stupid' I snarled hitting the floor. Jasper, I had lost him over all this and it was my fault. I might as well get to work.


	24. Tears, Kisses and Loving

**If anyone is interested, read my Uncle Emmett fic. It's about Emmett trying to babysit a 6 yr old Nessie. Any ideas is welcome for that story as well! Well read on and I do not own anything!**

**I didn't finish the M scene off because it was awkward soz!!!**

* * *

I got into my car Edward in the front with me. Emmett, Rose and Jazz in the back. The tension ran high in the car, 'so you weren't in any of your classes after lunch' Emmett stated. 'I know' I replied sharply, putting my foot down. 'What was you doing in lunch?' Rose growled. 'I was talking to someone' I growled out. Jasper scoffed and I swirled onto the drive.

'Mom and Dad are home' Edward said quietly. I nodded grabbing my bag. Obviously Rose knew what had happened. 'I'm going out' I told Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. 'Where you going?' Esme asked. I shrugged 'out' I replied. 'Yeah to her new boyfriend's house' Jasper spat out. I gritted my teeth and whirled around.

'You won't listen to me Jasper I tried to explain. He isn't my boyfriend I love you' I shouted at him. 'Yeah you are excellent at showing me your love aren't you!' he yelled sitting beside Carlisle and Esme. 'It was a mistake' I cried throwing my hands up in the air. 'You still did it though you kissed him' he protested. I shook my head in anger.

'You idiot if you stuck around long enough, you would of seen that I never kissed him' I told him. 'What the fuck did I see, because it must have been different to you' he hissed. 'I think we should all calm down' Carlisle soothed. 'He tricked me, he worded it wrong. He said you knew what he was going to do! I didn't kiss him, he kissed me' I begged walking up to him.

I saw him glance at me then look away. 'Y-you didn't push him off you though' he whispered. I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. I smiled tracing his face with my fingers. 'Do you know what? All I thought about was that this is wrong. It should be my Jazzy, I love him more than my own life. I only ever thought of you' I spoke quietly. He smiled slightly before frowning.

'But you've already slept together. I was so scared that you would leave me for him' he told me. Excuse me? 'WHAT!?' both me and Emmett shouted. 'Who told you that?' I asked wide eyed. 'That tosser' he hissed. 'I'm going to fucking murder the bastard. I swear to god I will drown him this time!' I promised moving away. However Jazz grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. 'Is it true?' he whispered. 'No of course it isn't, he was showing off as usual' I assured stroking his hand.

'I love you' I mumbled and he nodded. I smiled at him as he pulled me onto his lap. Well he tried but I was flung onto Esme and Carlisle's. I blushed 'sorry mom dad' I murmured while climbing into Jasper's. 'When I was lying there dying, I always imagined your face. It kept me holding on, you really don't know how close I was to dying and then I heard your voice. I was angry at you, I wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't' I told him. He looked down sadly and I kissed him hard.

I ran my bottom lip to his top one and sucked lightly. I pulled him up, 'um we're just going to be doing some homework' I excused pulling him up the stairs. 'Oh Jasper they're in your second draw' Carlisle called up to us. I blushed and Jasper bit his lip. 'Thanks Dad' Jasper nodded shaking his head.

I giggled as I pushed him through the door. 'Don't even want those thoughts' he sighed pressing his lips to mine. I laughed as I quickly pulled his shirt off. I stared at his amazing and flawless chest. 'Jasper' I gasped running my hands over his abs. 'What?' he asked worriedly. 'Get your ass on that bed otherwise there will be trouble for you!' I ordered ripping my T-Shirt off me. He laughed but did it anyway. I wanted to devour him!

He grabbed me and pulled me onto our bed. I grabbed his shoulders and straddled him. 'I love you and I want my first time and all the others to be with you and only you' I gasped as he pressed his lips to my throat. He groaned trailing his hands up behind my back. 'You don't know how sexy and good that feels to me' he confided as I smirked. 'What that I want to be with you for the rest of my life or fucking a virgin?' I asked as I bit his lip.

'Both' he replied kissing me softly. I moaned granting him access to my mouth. God him just kissing me like this nearly made me cry from how sweet it was. How could I have been so stupid and nearly threw this away? I felt his excitement pressing into my thigh. I pressed my hips into his and he gripped my sides tighter.

I tugged on his jeans hoping he would get the hint. He didn't but started to undo mine. I sighed and tried to get his fucking trousers off him. However being the tease he was he grabbed my arms and flipped us over. I was now pinned onto the bed with Jasper looming over me. Believe me it wasn't that bad actually. Very VERY sexy!

He pulled my jeans down before softly kissing my feet and sucking on my toes. 'Jazz' I groaned as he breath tickled my feet. 'Now now Belle just relax' he whispered before kissing up my ankles. I gritted my teeth together, I really wanted him to kiss else where. 'Jasper don't make me beg' I whispered. He sighed quickly pressing his lips to my calves before kissing my stomach.

It made my stomach tighten and I squeezed my eyes shut. 'Sit up Issy' he instructed pulling me up. He kissed his way down my neck, to my collarbone and then between my breasts. 'This is annoying me' he sighed before my bra came off. I didn't even feel him unhook it. He licked round my harden nipples and I moaned. God I'm going to turn from you and worship Jasper and his tongue. 'You taste wonderful' he groaned as I whimpered.

'Jazz there's a thing called a tease and you're one of them' I hissed as he kissed and bit my thighs. Anywhere but where I wanted him, 'tell me to stop then Issy' he whispered kissing up to my stomach again. Oh fucking hell I couldn't. I could barely think when he touched me never mind talk. I shook my head as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. 'Beg me Issy' he breathed biting my neck. 'Jasper p-plea-please' I whimpered.

* * *

**Sorry but I found it awkward righting it. So I stopped it there and plus if I found it awkward righting it you will probably when reading it. :) Anyway I have my story planned out (most of it lol) but please review.**


	25. Planning

**If anyone is interested, read my Uncle Emmett fic. It's about Emmett trying to babysit a 6 yr old Nessie. Any ideas is welcome for that story as well! Well read on and I do not own anything!**

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. 'We've already tried there, and we were lucky that those two kept their mouths shut' I growled out. 'Look calm down Bella' Andrew soothed as me and Gabriel sat with him. Calm I wish I knew what it was. 'Andrew we have 3 days, I feel so incompetent. We are the best in the business but they're being sneaky' I sighed. 'Pull up the map where we've searched and got mentioned activity' Gabriel ordered.

Our relationship had been strained since that little incident. We really needed to talk but both of us, him and I, pretended nothing happened. We were friends but it was weird, I didn't know if he fancied me or just did it in a spur of the moment. Probably a spur of the moment. I didn't want to loose the fragile bond that we had already, it was brand new. We would work on it though.

The map showed up, the dots where we had searched and where it was rumoured. 'Now this might be our only chance, it might work it might not' Gabriel said looking at the dots. 'Well in Italy they've found out that someway or another, everything revolves around a equation' Gabriel explained.

Was he fucking joking? Did he think I was going to put my whole entire mission resting on numbers? No bloody way in hell! 'Yes I've heard that, apparently it's very successful' Andrew added. Traitor. 'It's too risky, as Gabriel said it might not work' I protested shaking my head. Could I go through with this? 'It's our only chance, all the leads have dried up' Gabriel smiled.

I closed my eyes tightly, I was the leader in this situation. 'Okay but we keep looking for them anyway' I ordered shaking my tired head. It was Gabriel's turn to work tonight. I had been up since 7 last night and it was vastly approaching 9 o'clock. 'Thank you Bella you won't regret it' Gabriel cried hugging me. I glared at him and sighed. Stupid idiot! 'Andrew get the best mathematical brains in the business here now, they have 3 days' I instructed Andrew.

I gathered my stuff as Andrew passed me a CD. 'What is it?' I asked curiously looking at the title less cover. 'All the work you missed up on. I did them all for you' Andrew explained blushing. I grinned, I had forgotten all about the work I had to finish for Mr Banner. 'Thank you Andrew' I whispered kissing his cheek. What would I do without him? 'Thanks buddy' Gabriel smirked slapping Andrew's back.

I climbed into my car rubbing my tired eyes. I shouldn't really be driving, it's so dark tonight. I put my foot down wanting to get back home quickly. I didn't trust myself to go slow, I might fall asleep. I could not be held accountable for more people's death. Come on wake up!

My headlights barely caught sight of the turning. I quickly swirled into it making a screeching noise. Brilliant! Glancing at my watch it read 11:42. Shit I needed to get in. I silently put my key into the door. It looked like everyone was asleep. I sighed going to put my key in the living room.

I gasped when I saw two figures sitting up. 'Carlisle Esme' I whispered inching closer towards them. 'Where have you been?' Esme asked looking worried. 'Sorry strategies and stuff, I'm sorry Esme Carlisle' I nodded sitting down on to the couch. 'It's alright dear we were worried about you' Carlisle explained. I nodded of course they was. 'You haven't stopped since 7 o'clock last night' Carlisle stated. I know all this.

'It's work just a few things that need sorting out' I told them. Sometimes it was weird to have parents that cared for you. 'Is everything alright Belle?' Esme asked. 'Perfectly fine' I breathed closing my tired eyes. God I am so tired I could fall asleep now.

'Is Jasper still awake?' I asked hopefully. 'When I checked on him he was, but he might be asleep' Esme smiled. I smiled in returned and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. 'Thank you for caring' I whispered before climbing the stairs.

The corridor was dark and empty. I walked into a cupboard twice, stupid wooden thing. 3 doors to the left. I opened it quietly and saw Jasper. I smiled he was lying on bed, glasses still on from reading. He must have fallen asleep while reading as the light was on. I loved him so much it sometimes hurt to think about it.

Carefully taking his glasses off and marking his page, I kissed his forehead. 'Silly boy' I muttered stroking his hair. My God. My angel. Jasper smiled and moved closer to my hand in his sleep. I quickly undressed and turned the light out.

Peeling back the covers I climbed in. It was cold on my side and I rolled my eyes. Shivering I pressed myself closer to Jasper. 'Issy what you doing?' he yawned. 'Nothing sweetheart go to sleep' I soothed as he wrapped his arms around me. I was home and I was with my man. 'Goodnight honey' I whispered kissing his chest. 'Night babe' he murmured kissing my head.


	26. Worry and Introductions

**I was very disappointed with the reviews last time. I have decided if I don't get at least 6 reviews from this chapter I'll end it there!!! You have been warned.**

* * *

'Jazz are you alright?' I asked as he was once again staring into the distance. He didn't answer me and I shook him. 'Jazz are you ok? You've been acting weird lately' I said softly. 'Fine Belle' he mumbled smiling at me. It wasn't his true smile though, it was fake and sad. 'Jazz I'm here if you want to talk about it' I assured him. 'I know love' he smiled taking my hand in his. Now that was a eat your heart out smile.

We walked into English me constantly trying to tell him, basically, that I love him and always will. He tensed up and I knew why; Gabriel had just sat at our table. 'Jasper' I whispered lowly rubbing his arm. He turned round to face me and shook his head.

'Gabriel' Jasper hissed glaring at him. 'Jazzy boy' he smirked out. Jasper growled and went to grab him. 'You two stop it!' I ordered keeping my arm wrapped around Jasper's waist. 'Calm down otherwise I will hurt both of you' I threatened. Jasper's chest heaved with the effect of shutting up. Gabriel smirked and leaned back in his chair.

'Now today you will be working with the people on your tables, then you will be going to the computers. You will need to write a speech about Malcolm's description of Macbeth as a dead butcher' Mr Samson explained. We all nodded, this was going to be fun. 'Hale, McCarty, Longshot you're first off you go' he instructed. I gathered my stuff and grasped Jasper's hand. 'You two hands' the twat barked. I glared at the teacher and continued to hold onto Jasper's hand.

'McCarty Hale here now' he ordered. I sighed throwing my stuff by Gabriel's. Both me and Jasper walked to his desk. God I hate English even more. 'I do not approve of your affections to each other' Mr Samson said. You are fucking kidding me! Did he really just say that to me? 'Sir really it's none of your business is it' Jasper smiled politely. I smirked resting my head on Jasper's shoulder. 'I mean when you are in class together' he informed us further.

'I know Sire, it's hard to keep off the tables' I joked winking at Jasper. He shook his head and kissed my temple. Suddenly my phone began to ring. 'Sorry I have to take this' I murmured walking outside. 'It's Andrew, some just cancelled out, we'll have to work with just two people' he told me the bad news. Two people? Two mother fucking people! 'Fine but tell them to make it snappy' I hissed slamming my phone shut.

When I walked back inside Jasper and Gabriel was at the computer. 'We've only got two people' I growled into Gabriel's ear. He turned to me shocked, 'hasn't Andrew searched the globe?' he asked. I nodded putting the CD said person gave me. 'They cancelled out' I sighed as I clicked on the work. 'Jazz there you go' I mumbled sending Jasper some work.

'What's this?' he asked and Gabriel laughed. 'A little cheat shall we say, Andrew gave it to us, catch up on all the work' I explained smiling. Jasper bit his lip frowning. 'Who's Andrew?' Jasper asked and I was about to tell him when Gabriel stood on my foot. 'Ow what was that for?' I asked angrily. 'Remember the secrecy act' he hissed. I sighed but smiled sympathetically at my boyfriend. 'I'll tell you one day Jazz' I assured kissing his forehead. 'Like he doesn't already know' I heard Gabriel mumbled. 'I haven't told him anything actually' I protested. Gabriel just glanced at Jasper.

Alice ran and hugged me, I smiled not really understanding why. 'Guess what?' she squealed as Jasper sat down. I glared at him as he waved behind Alice's back. We were standing in the middle of the cafeteria talking. 'What?' I replied rolling my eyes. 'I just met the new kid, I swear to god she'll be perfect for your friend Gabriel' she said rising a few decibels. I laughed hugging her again; I don't think Gabriel would appreciate that.

We walked back, hand in hand to our table. I smirked at Alice 'shall we give the boys a show' I suggested and she nodded. I wrapped an arm round her waist and brought her closer together. 'I love you Alice' I told her passing a group of boys, including Mike Newton. 'Love you too Issy' she smiled kissing my forehead. The others was laughing at us when we got back to our table. 'Never gets dull' Edward boomed kissing Alice.

'Who are they?' I heard a voice ask. I rolled my eyes at Jasper, 'I think our little pixie is turning into a match maker.' I laughed snuggling into his side. 'They're the Cullens, Hales, McCartys and Brandons' I heard Jessica answer. Typical here we go. 'Well the blond one who is talking to the muscly one, that's Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. They're engaged' she told her. She left the word hanging in the air. 'Engaged they look really young' the new girl said confused.

'That Angel, the tiny little girl, that's Alice Brandon and she's dating Edward Cullen. They've been together for like years, they're really weird but nice' Lauren told her. 'Who's the other two?' Angel asked glancing at us. I could feel her stares. 'Here we go' I muttered and Jasper kissed my ear. I giggled slapping him slightly. 'That slut is Belle McCarty and the hottie is Jasper Hale, his a twin with Rosalie. Unfortunately they're dating but not for long. Sooner or later he'll see I'm the one' Lauren sighed.

'Wow' Angel remarked and I glanced at her. She was our age with blonde feathered hair to her shoulder and green eyes. 'They're like family, so they're like together together in a family' Jessica hinted. 'What they're dating cousins?' she asked. I tutted reading my book. 'No you see, they're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They have one son Edward and they adopted Jasper and Rosalie first. Then a couple of weeks ago, they adopted Emmett and Belle' Lauren told her. 'So there is two sets of siblings in that family really?' Angel inquired.

I heard Edward sigh and get up. 'Hey you must be new, I'm Edward Cullen' he introduced. We all watched him open mouthed, Edward normally kept to himself. 'Angel Downer' she replied smiling, he smiled back. 'Now just to let you know, we are all family. Jasper and Emmett are my brothers and Rose and Issy are my sisters. Don't listen to these bimbos they know nothing' he glared at Lauren and Jessica.

I laughed at Lauren and Jessica's face. 'What are you laughing at slag' Lauren hissed. This only made me laugh harder 'you' I gasped out. By now the whole cafeteria was watching the action. 'You are so pathetic' I giggled shaking my head. 'You're bloody pathetic, you think you are the best in the mother fucking world' Jessica shouted.

Emmett growled and walked forward. 'Yeah maybe I am, I just know you're jealous because I am friends with Rose and Alice, the most popular girls in school. Not to mention I have Jasper for a boyfriend' I smirked at her. 'You mother fucking bitch' she snarled grabbing my T-Shirt. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around over my back. 'Touch me again slut and next time you'll loose you're arms' I promised her. Hey this was a new T-Shirt and it was white, it easily got dirty.

'Issy' Gabriel smirked taking my wrist and pulling. 'Don't be an idiot we need to talk' he explained. 'No you don't tosser' Jasper retorted pulling me away from him. I searched Gabriel's eyes and saw the determination there. 'Jasper we need to talk, I promise I'll be back soon' I whispered kissing his jaw. He reluctantly let me go and Gabriel pulled me away.

'Look Issy I'm sorry okay' Gabriel murmured bowing his head. 'I like you a lot Bella, and I don't know why but I do. I can't help it, I'm addicted to you' he told me. I felt my heart drop, this is going to be heartbreaking. 'Gabe' I breathed biting my lip. 'Ever since you saved me from them guys I loved you. Before we even kissed I loved you please Bella' he begged. I stared at him wide eyed, what was happening between the two of us.

'Gabe I can't just decide like that, I need to think' I said confused. 'What is there to think about?' he asked taking my hand. 'I have a boyfriend Gabriel it isn't that simple is it' I snapped. 'It should be, it's either him or me Bella' he ordered. Oh god was he serious? 'I'm not talking to you when you are like this Gabe' I sighed, walking back inside.

'Get into the car' I ordered Jazz. He raised a delicate eyebrow at me but did it none the less. 'I love you' I murmured as soon as I got in. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. However he seemed distracted and I sighed. 'Jazz what's the matter?' I asked leaning back into my chair.

'I need to tell you something Belle, it's really serious okay' he told me. I frowned and nodded wondering what had got him so wound up. 'You're not going to tell me you're a vampire or something am you?' I asked jokingly. He didn't reply but just stared at me.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading. Can anyone think of any ideas for what Emmett could do when babysitting Nessie? I have ran out of ideas :( Help appreciated.**


	27. The Truth Is Revealed

If I have any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I do not like flaming especially on good writers like RunEdwardRun. Anyway please review!!!

* * *

'Can we take a walk in the park Belle?' Jazz asked me. I nodded heading for the direction for the one in Forks. 'No go to Lincoln Park in Port Angeles' he instructed and I did it. He was worrying me now, and I started to chew off my first layer of skin on my lips.

'Jasper what's wrong, you're scaring me now' I whispered. He smiled and placed a reassuring kiss on my palm. 'I love you Bella no matter what you understand that don't you' he told me. I looked at him scared now, was he going to dump me.

I concentrated on the road, trying to ignore the silent stream of tears running down my face. Jasper was looking out the window and I desperately wanted him to hold me. Hold me and tell me it'll be alright; that I was being silly and he loved me. But he didn't.

I tried to calm my heart, saying I was being stupid. _But am I? Jasper's been weird lately and even you yourself admitted it. _Great I'm talking to myself. Jasper and me was fine, he was just a little bit worked up over something. It would all be fine, nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

We stayed in silence for over an hour, it was worrying me. It was clawing at my insides like a pack of wolves. 'Jasper?' I whispered as I parked, the whole place was deserted. My hair on the back of my neck immediately stood up on end. This shouldn't be deserted, it was only 5 in the afternoon. 'It's alright Belle' he reassured leading me to a bench.

I sat down beside him, glancing over the park. Damn I knew I shouldn't have let Jasper bring his car. I only had a knife and a small pistol with a couple of bullets; they were safely hidden away in my socks and well girly boxers. This was weird, it felt different something was wrong.

'I'm probably scaring you aren't I?' Jasper asked. I breathed in sharply 'probably you am' I snapped. He chuckled wrapping my hand in his big one. 'I'm sorry, look why don't you ask me questions' he suggested. I nodded 'what is wrong? Why are we here? Are you hurt?' I asked quickly. 'We are here because I like this place and no I'm not hurt' he told me. He however remained silent after that. 'Jazz other questioin' I reminded him but he smiled, 'try another one.'

I wracked my brain there was so many questions. However there was one I was most curious about. 'After I first came to your house, you called me Bella. Why?' I asked carefully biting my lip. 'Bella. Hmm well how can I put this, I know that is your real name. Don't ask me how I do I just do okay' he answered. 'Do you know what Carlisle does?' I inquired furrowing my brow.

'You are so clever you know, and so beautiful' he whispered stroking my face. 'Jasper please tell me what this is about. You are really scaring me now' I pleaded grabbing his hand. He smiled and he looked like he was going to cry. 'I'm sorry Bella I can't do this to you' he sobbed. I pulled him in for a hug. 'Jasper' I cried holding him tightly. 'I can't do this to myself' he gasped. What was he talking about?

'I love you so much, enough to send you away. To send you away from me' he told me. What? 'I'm not leaving you Jasper I can't' I panicked kissing his forehead. He grasped my arms and looked me in the eye. 'Bella listen to me, quit your job, move away from here. Start afresh safely because I will hurt you' he said firmly. I shook my head in disbelief ignoring my tears.

'Bella I'm doing this for your own safety' he shouted and I flinched backwards. Jasper had never shouted at me like that. 'Please listen to me, you are in danger' he hissed through gritted teeth. 'I can't leave you though' I explained. He let out half a sob and turned round. 'We'll go away together they won't find us. Please Jasper say yes' I begged hopefully.

'I can't baby' he sighed as I lent my head on his back. 'I love you sweetie' I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed throwing his head back, I felt him start to relax into me. 'One last time' I told him. He tensed and turned around to face me. 'No I can't it'll make it worse. I won't be able to let you go' he growled. 'Then don't' I breathed pressing my lips to his.

It was beautiful, full of love and emotion. I let him in and he kissed me with so much passion, I gripped onto him tighter. I didn't want this to end, to end like this. I ran my tongue over his teeth and his lips. Taking in the taste and smell of him and keeping them forever. I let him go and stared into his eyes. 'Don't go' I begged softly. 'Be safe' he replied taking my hand.

So this was goodbye, a shitty moment in a park. Shitty moment where my heart and whole life fell apart. Fuck that, I wasn't going to let our love go like that. 'I love you Jasper, and sometimes you just have to risk your own safety just to be with them' I told him. 'Bella you are going' he smirked kissing me softly.

My phone rang in my pocket. I quickly answered it 'Bella quick the co-ordinates, they're where you are. Quick...' Andrew yelled before Gabriel's voice graced the phone. 'Run Bella RUN! They are coming now for god sake move' he screamed. I shut the phone and grabbed Jasper's hand. 'Run Jasper' I shouted pulling him along. I saw them, there was 10 of them.

Shit not getting out of this one. 'Run Jasper' I instructed loading my gun and taking aim. 'Is that smart little girly' a voice behind me asked. I spun around keeping a grip on Jasper. Then there was those heart breaking and confusing words. 'I'm a spy' he whispered in my ear, enough so I heard.

Jasper pulled out of me grip and stood next to them. No fucking way! Jasper was a spy and working for them. I shook my head 'Jasper what are you doing come here!' I ordered keeping my gun trained on all of them. I was going to die, and it was going to be painful. 'I'm sorry Belle' he smiled licking his lips. 'Take her away, we'll deal with her soon' one of them said.

I was hauled into a car and tied up. 'You look nice like that' a man said to me, sitting down beside me. 'Touch me and I'll break your jaw' I warned trying to undo my binds. 'Silly girl I could kill you if I want' he laughed. 'Yes Jeff but touch an inch of her and I'll break more of your bones' Jasper promised getting into the car. I stared at him and gave him alook of disgust. Double crosser!


	28. Consequences are never easy to take

They blind folded me to stop them from seeing where I was going. 'Did you get my car?' I heard Jasper ask somewhere to my right. Oh he shouldn't worry about his car at the moment. 'Jack is driving it' Jeff replied putting his arm on my head rest. Think Bella now is not the time for stupidness.

Sneaky son of a bitch! No if I could just get my knife to cut the rope. I wriggled my legs so they were underneath me. Come on please don't let them see. I slowly and carefully rolled my trouser leg up. Then a hand was laid on my thigh. 'Stop it, you can't escape' Jasper whispered into my ear. I moved my thigh his hand slipping off it. I never wanted that bastard touching me again. Jasper sighed and didn't talk to me again.

So the knife was out of the question. So was the gun; the fuckers had kicked it out of my hand. They had bruised my hand, I could feel it but chose to ignore it. What other way without killing myself, my phone was broken and everything was in MY car. My car was at home unfortunately.

Rough hands grabbed me and I was pulled out the car. I fell to my knees and whimpered. Shut up Bella! 'Did that hurt little girl?' someone asked mockingly. 'Leave her alone nobody likes someone who messes with their food' Jasper hissed. I felt his soft and gentle hands pick me up. 'Get your fucking hands off me you son of a bitch' I yelled trying to make him fall. I kicked his legs and swiped. He fell down like a tonne of bricks. 'Belle that was not nice' he told me, but I could hear the sadness in his voice.

'Fuck you asshole' I screamed as I was dragged away. I would not go willingly, even if it cost me my life. 'Let go of me, believe me you will regret it!' I shouted kicking people. 'Shut the fuck up girlie!' a bloke shouted and pushed. I fell down a flight of stairs and I heard something crack. Shit what the hell was that?

I then realised it was my rib. I felt tentatively around me for the feel. I fell on slabs of concrete, breaking my rib. This just gets better doesn't it. I pulled myself up trying to wiggle out the blindfold. I managed so it rested on my neck now and I blinked.

A cellar? Could they be anymore fucking original? Bella calm down, you will be found, Gabriel is out there looking for you. I reached for my knife now and slowly began to cut my ties. I would escape sooner or later it was just a matter of how.

The door above me opened and I rushed forward. However the guard caught me around the waist and threw me on his shoulder. I bit his neck to stop from screaming in pain. 'Bella calm down it's me' Jasper whispered setting me on my feet. I punched him and he growled, I made a run for the door but he grabbed me.

'Let me go' I screamed hitting and kicking him. 'NO! Calm down and I will explain everything' Jasper promised holding me tightly. I in returned broke his finger. He yelled and pushed me against a wall. His ragged breath gave away how much it hurt, I broke his little finger. 'I'm sending information back to Headquarters, I don't belong to the same organization as you. However we work pretty closely together' he hissed into my neck.

I stopped, he wasn't a double crosser. He was helping us then, but he had lied to me. 'Go away Jasper' I begged leaning my head back. 'They want to know who you are' he explained backing away from me. 'I have to take you to him, I don't want to but I have to do it' he sighed kissing me softly. 'Please Jasper' I pleaded near tears. I didn't want to be hurt like last time. 'I love you' he whispered taking my hand and pulling. 'Jasper please' I screamed tugging on my hand.

We walked down the hallway, other women looking at us. 'Please Jasper you don't have to do this' I sobbed digging my feet into the carpet. 'Come along Belle' he ordered picking me up. I screamed trying to desperately get off him. I was going to die, I know that but not like this.

I was placed into a living room, a roaring fireplace in the hearth. A man was sitting at aan arm chair, a table by its side. This wasn't good! 'Miss Swaine' he greeted and my heart dropped. Antonio! 'Sir' I replied biting my lip. Jasper pulled me round to face him.

I smiled trying not to show my emotions. 'Hi Antonio, this is all a big misunderstanding' I told him. Antonio raised his eyebrow at me. 'Really?' he asked sounding bored. Quick get his attention he is dangerous. 'Yeah I mean I was just in the park and I was grabbed' I explained. 'How is your brother?' he inquired taking a drag of his cigar. 'Mark is fine thank you' I smiled.

Suddenly he back handed me and I gritted my teeth. Idiot should have seen that one coming. 'I mean how is your brother Gabriel?' he informed me. 'He is safe no thanks to you' I spat tugging my arms out of Jasper's grip. 'We know what you am' he retorted as I was forced onto my knees.

I struggled as Jasper pinned me down._ Be calm _was what was written in his eyes. I breathed in deep and let him tie me up. Antonio got up off his chair and got a knife. What was it with them and knives? 'If you kill me what will your future wife think?' I asked desperately. 'She comes from a family that does the same' he shrugged. Great way a go Bella.

'You don't want to hurt me' I told him. He pulled my shirt open, just on my shoulder he carved a word in. SPY. I winced and tried to move away. The blood was trickling down my arm and on my shirt. 'Now everyone will know what you am' he hissed slapping me again. I bit my lip from screaming.

'Jasper' Antonio nodded to somewhere behind me. Oh Jasper is sick if he is going to torture me. I closed my eyes ready for the assault, what I didn't expect was a blinding hot piece of iron pressed into the wound. I shrieked and howled the place down. 'Get off me' I begged as I opened my eyes. It was burning white from how hot it was.

My skin burned from how long he pressed it on for. 'Please' I cried my legs giving out. 'That's enough' Jasper growled his voice angry. 'Oh I'm sorry Jasper, did you want a go?' Antonio asked. 'No if you keep this up she is going to die on us' Jasper hissed out. Obviously he didn't like me being branded by another man.

'Take her to the cellar' Antonio ordered. I blackened out as I was dragged into my hell.

* * *

I was left alone for 5 days in the dark cellar. I had no food and barely any water left. I needed to get out of here now. My door slowly opened and Jasper walked in. I backed away from him quickly. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I can't' he breathed walking over. I bit my lip, nervous as he crouched down beside me.

I felt his fingers trace the scar on my shoulder. I hissed pulling my shirt up more. 'I'm sorry' he whispered handing over a plate. 'It's food, I made it for you, they don't know about it' he told me. I stared at him, could I trust him?

I ignored him but took the food anyway. If I was going to escape I needed the energy to do so. If I was branded my career was over, and it was easy to see. I was going to be bankrupt by the time of 25. It did actually taste nice but that may be because I hadn't tasted food for 5 days.

'Your brother is looking for you' Jasper informed me. I stopped mid chew. I gritted my teeth and turned my back to him. How dare he talk to me about my brother when he was the cause of this pain. 'Have you come here just to rub it in my face?' I asked briskly. I felt weak and I knew I looked it.

'You can see my family, you can leave here and pretend you are not kidnapping me' I hissed kicking his shins. 'Isabella listen to me' he ordered shaking me. I whimpered as his fingers dug into my scar. 'I'm sorry but listen I do not want you to be here. It's a pretense' he soothed pulling me into his arms. 'Don't leave me with them Jasper please' I begged wrapping my arms around him. 'I will never let you go' he promised kissing my cheek.

My stupid and loyal soul mate.


	29. No Love Without Pain

***Pokes head around brick wall* Hello... I'm so sorry for the lack of an update. I've been incredibly busy and also lazy. If that makes sense at all. I've been doing my GCSEs and volunteering work. And I've only just came out of hospital recently. I would have updated sooner if not for that. But I promise I will get the next chapter out as soon as you start reviewing. I promise.**

* * *

I blinked the blood out of my eyes. Damn that one hurt! I was being interegoated again. This time by Antonio, Jasper and Jeff. 'So where is Gabriel? What have you told your boss about us?' Jeff asked. 'Go to hell' I spat in his face. He growled and Jasper moved in front of me.

'Oh yeah, I forget how protective you get over your little girlfriend' he snarled. 'Deal with this Jasper I'm having a break' Antonio sighed. Jasper nodded and watched as Antonio walked out the door.

'I wonder what it would be like to fuck you' Jeff wondered, trailing his hand up my arm. 'Take your filthy hands off me' I hissed, moving away from him. 'Leave her alone Jeff' Jasper ordered, a slight smirk on his face as I pressed myself closer to him.

'Why just look at her, she is perfectly fuckable' he grinned. Jasper snarled and pushed Jeff away. Making him topple over and into a cupboard. 'Bastard' Jeff cursed holding his cut hand. 'I said Leave. Her. Alone' Jasper growled; I stepped back. Fear making itself known to me as I looked at Jasper then. His eyes was dark and his lips was stretched into a snarl, face stiff and tight across his god like face. I would not like to meet him on a Friday night.

'What don't like me messing with your little plaything' Jeff laughed. 'Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you' Jasper threatened, clenching his fist. Jeff chuckled darkly, and punched him. Jasper doubled over and I went to comfort him. Jeff pushed me out of the way and grabbed Jasper. 'One thing you should learn, little boy. Never be all mouth and no trousers. It don't bode well' Jeff hissed into Jasper's ear.

Jasper's mouth flew open in a silent cry. What was happening to him that I couldn't see?

When Jeff pulled away, I could tell that Jasper had been stabbed in the side. 'Jasper' I cried, pressing my hands to his wound. 'Isabelle' he gasped pushing my hands away. I struggled past my tears and tried to resist him.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!' Antonio shouted coming back in. Jasper was lying crouched over, blood seeping through his white shirt. Jeff was standing there looking smug. Me, crying my heart at Jasper's side. He could obviously tell something was wrong.

'Jeff get out of my sight. Jasper go and get cleaned up!' Antonio instructed. Jeff and Jasper nodded and stumbled over to the door. I felt myself go numb now that Jasper had left. It left me exposed to more danger, I was scared what was going to happen now.

'I leave the room for 2 minutes and you already have them fighting. I thought I trained them better' Antonio sighed. Oh yeah blame it on me why don't ya! 'What have you told about us? Who are you working for? Is it the Government or another secret society?' Antonio questioned. I refused to answer him. There was no way I was putting Gabriel at risk now.

'We know a lot about you, you know' Antonio smirked. 'Really what?' I shrugged. 'Your name is Isabelle McCarty, 16, you go to Forks High School, you have 1 biological brother it was easy to trace him down. Emmett McCarty, typical jock, 17, plays on the local sport teams. Way too easy' Antonio laughed.

My heart froze in my chest. Emmett! They could harm Emmett. Jasper must have found my records somehow and given them information. That snake in the grass! I felt like being sick and running away. They couldn't have my brother could they.

'If you harm him in anyway, I will kill you, and I won't give it a second thought' I spat. Antonio grinned like a cheshire cat. Oh no why didn't I deny it. Why didn't you say you never had a brother? Why was I so stupid? 'Talk now or I'll bring him in' Antonio threatened. But fear had closed my throat, I couldn't utter a word.

All I could think about was the times me and Emmett had together. I remember when he took me to my ballett lesson. I had been really bad and as a treat, he had sneaked some money out of the piggy bank for ice creams. I remember sitting on a stone wall eating them and laughing.

We were older then I was 10 and Natalie was 9. Emmett was grinning at us smiling. 'Come on Bella, don't be a wimp' he teased. I sighed and let him pick me up under the arms and spin. Oh it was so much fun! 'Emmett me too' Natalie cried and jumped into Emmett's arms. 'Emmett don't get the girls sick' my mother warned, smiling warmly at us.

The scene changed, I had just turned 16. I was sitting on my bed, twirling the covers in my hands. 'Hey you feeling better?' Emmett asked stilling my hands. 'I'm fine' I muttered, not looking up at him. 'Yeah I'll believe that when I see it. Lets have a look at your head' Emmett requested. I felt him move back my hair and look at my head. 'I'm sure you should have it looked at again' he muttered.

'What's the point, it won't make anyone happy. I'm still alive and she is dead' I shrugged. 'Come on Bella no one thinks that' Emmett sighed. 'Don't lie to me Emmett! I can see it in Mom and Dad's faces. They blame me for her death' I scoffed. 'I don't' Emmett protested.

All the anger left my body. 'I know Emmett, I know' I breathed. 'Come on I brought you your favouriate chocolates' Emmett persuaded waving a box of chocolates in front of me. I felt a small smile spread across my lips. 'Thanks idiot' I mumbled taking them off him.

'Very well then,' Antonio sighed unaware of my internal thoughts, 'you leave me no choice.' The door opened then and Jasper was pushed into the room, worse than before. His face was battered, there was blood in his hair and his shirt was still bleeding.

'JASPER!' I cried rushing over to him. 'Get off me!' he yelled pushing me. I gasped and stumbled back. My back hit the table and I bruised my hand. 'Jasper' I whispered, eyes wide with shock. 'Don't touch me' he hissed, eyes blazing.

'Seeing as Jasper does not want you anymore. Jeff can have you. Oh and Jeff extract information in the way you see fit' Antonio smirked. I gulped and moved back to the wall. I was grabbed and Jasper suddenly had enough fight in him to surge forward.

'Get your hands off her!' was all I heard, as I was dragged up the stairs and to a room I had never seen before. I was told to wait in the room for Jeff. Not bloody likely. It was big, had a phone and a balcony in the room. Brilliant!

I raced towards the phone and dialed a number. The ringtone dialed for a minute. 'Come on pick up!' I growled. Suddenly the click at the other end showed me my wish was granted.

'Gabriel! Listen to me, I'm fine okay. I need you to track down this number. This is where I'm being kept' I told him hurriedly. 'Bella, I'm coming to get you now okay' Gabriel stated. I could already here the purr of a car. 'Gabe, honey listen to me okay. Wait a day or two. I need to find the diamonds. I know they are here somewhere' I explained.

'No you are in danger! We have to get you back now' he insisted. 'Gabe I can do this, honestly' I persuaded. 'Please, a few more days. That's all I'm asking of you' I begged. 'Fine! Where was you abducted?' he sighed. 'Lincoln Park. Jasper took me there before they got me' I told him. 'Two days exactly' he said.

I heard footsteps in the corridor. I gasped and hung up the phone. The balcony was my only way out. I could escape and get back up. Then it would be easier to find the crystals. Have time to evaluate everything that was happening.

But what about Jasper? Could I really leave him stuck here, with all these brutes? No. That was the simple answer. To leave him here would be murder. They already knew that we loved each other. Well they knew there was a attraction, not love. No they couldn't ever understand our feelings for one another. So it looked like I couldn't abandon Jasper. My heart wouldn't let me do the sensible thing, the one thing that was drilled into my head since training. Get the mission done and get out of there pronto. I sighed, Jasper was worth torture ten times over.

'Come out, come out wherever you are' a voice sang. I cringed as I recognised it as Jeff. I looked out behind me, towards the garden. The curtains fluttered, giving my position away. Jeff's leering face came around the frame. 'Hello poppett' he smirked. I couldn't help it, I screamed.


	30. Who's there?

**Hope you enjoy this chapter guys :D**

**Jaspersgurl85: Glad I made your return so happy!**

**AmandaWhitlockMeraz14: Yeah he is being a bit of a dick isn't he. But then again Gabriel was a total bastard to her in the past. So I don't know, how would you guys like me to end it?**

* * *

I creeped into the room, holding my torn clothes to me. A maid that was forced to work here, -they obviously still lived in the dark ages- saw me and pointed me to Jasper's room. I was grateful for it, because now I felt just a tiny bit calmer.

He was lying in bed, fast asleep. The covers were pulled up to his chin. I shivered, not noticing the temperature in the room from before. It was freezing. I walked closer to the bed, hoping to find a little bit of warmth from Jasper.

'Jasper' I breathed, pulling my clothes tighter to my body. He did not stir, his face covered with bruises and cuts. 'Jasper' I whimpered looking at the sleeping figure. 'Go away' he muttered, pulling the covers tighter around him. 'Jasper' I moaned loudly, why wouldn't he wake up? 'I'm serious, go away I'm sleeping' he mumbled, shaking his head. His curls was sent flying across the white pillows.

I sighed, this was absolutely necessary in my opinion. It always got him up out of bed. Grabbing the covers, I pulled them swiftly off him. 'Bella!' he cried, instantly awake.

However I just stared at his body. He was wearing boxers and I hated it. It showed me everything. It made me feel sick. His entire body was covered in bruises and scars. The bruises was literally black in some places. There was only a few places where his tanned skin shone through.

'What are you doing here Bella?' he snapped, getting up to get changed. 'Jasper I-I... Are those because of... me?' I gasped out. I saw him stiffen and he smiled at me. 'Of course not, don't be silly' he dismissed, pulling on a shirt. I saw him wince at the pain. It WAS because of me, I could hear the lie in his voice.

'I'm sorry' I muttered, placing my hand on his arm. 'You have nothing to be sorry for. This is my mission as well' he reminded me. I shook my head, kissing his arm softly. I had done this to him, no matter what was said.

'Why are you here? It's dangerous if we get caught' he whispered sharply. 'I need you Jasper' I admitted to him. I had never let myself be that weak. 'Bella' he breathed, looking at me softly.

'He raped me Jasper!' I cried, tears beginning to pool in my eyes. Jasper came over to me and wrapped me in his warm arms. 'Love' he whispered, burying his face into my hair. 'It was terrible Jazz. I was so scared' I sobbed. 'I'll kill him' he hissed, stroking my head.

I nodded and he kissed me softly. 'I love you' he told me, holding me tightly. 'I love you too' I murmured into his battered and bruised chest.

'Come on, it's before dawn. We have a few hours before we can get up' he sighed, leading me over to his bed. I nodded, smiling at him. He smiled back and handed me his shirt. 'Thanks Jasper' I breathed, kissing his cheek. I slipped the shirt on before climbing into his bed.

As I was deemed less dangerous, I was made to clean the house. It wasn't easy with about 20-odd males living inside. It was supposed to be a punishment. But it was only a punishment for my body. My mind was perfectly able to escape this torture.

It wondered, just like any mind would. It wondered to the mission, to Gabriel, my freedom and frequently it wondered to Jasper. Jasper could be found out and killed, something my brain was all too willing to create for me. I had a very sick mind. The images had kept me from what little rest I could manage to grab.

'Psst!' someone whispered from behind me. I turned half expecting it to be another of the men. I had the breath knocked out of me by a set of lips. 'Hmm Jasper! We could get caught' I hissed, pulling away. He grinned and pulled us into an empty room.

'Jasper' I groaned, reaching for the door handle. 'I've got them, Bella. Bella I've found them, they were in Antonio's room. I sneaked in. It was guarded by a snake infested baskets. What they didn't know was, I played with snakes in Texas' he gushed. I laughed, bringing our bodies painfully together. 'Jasper that's wonderful!' I grinned. He smiled back and handed me a pouch.

I carefully tipped the contents into my palm. I gasped, there was at least 70 small diamonds in my hand. 'They're beautiful' I sighed, watching as they sparkled. It reflected around the room, shining us with little sparkles.

Jasper nodded, watching me with blown out pupils. I laughed again, staring at our freedom. How big for something so small! We were finally out of here, forever. I smiled pressing my lips to the diamonds.

'Well well well' a voice behind me drawled. Jasper immediately pulled me behind him. Antonio was standing there in front of us. 'You two, in this empty room. It's almost romantic' he mocked. 'Take them' he ordered a group of men behind him. 'They must both be punished' he sighed.

We were both grabbed tightly and led to the door. 'I believe you have something of mine' he said, plucking the bag from my hands. 'Thank you darling' he smiled, patting my cheek. I spat in his face. 'This one needs more of a punishment. Let her spend her final hours in the dark with our friends' Antonio grinned. 'Don't you dare. I swear to God I'll kill you' Jasper snarled, straining against his captors.

I was dragged deeper and deeper underground, so much so that I even felt the men holding me shiver. It did nothing to comfort me. I couldn't see anything else, it was total darkness in front of my eyes. I couldn't even see my captors.

I shivered before I was thrown somewhere. I tried to look around me but I had no idea where I was or anything. I was sitting on something hard and cold, like concrete flooring. I must be in another cellar. I curled up into a little ball, trying to regain enough heat. It was freezing down here.

I was starting to fall asleep when something brushed my leg. I gasped, quickly moving away from the thing. Was it my imagination? Or was something really there? I whimpered, drawing myself closer in. 'Hello' I called, trying to look around me.

There was nothing and I breathed a sigh of relief. That was until I saw something in the dark. 'Please! Who are you?' I begged, trying to remember the direction to the door. There was no reply apart from heavy breathing. 'Look just answer me, I'm not going to hurt you I promise' I pleaded.

Again nothing! 'Come on now. Quit it! Answer me' I shouted, turning my back as I heard another noise behind me. This was seriously freaking me out. I was in a pitch black room, freezing to death and something was down here with me.

Something whooshed past my ear. I screamed, crumbling onto the floor. I pulled my knees up to my head and buried my face in them. My hands wrapped around my head, protecting me from whatever was in this room. 'Get me out! Please! Let me go!' I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me.


	31. Eyes, look your last!

Hi guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. For all of you who wondered what it was down there, I'll explain it in the next chapter. I don't know how this one turned out, so please review and tell me what you think.

Does not belong to me. Belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Only the idea belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

By the time they found me I was a quivering wreck. Of course this was noticed by my captors. They seemed to find it hilarious. 'Are you scared little girl?' one of them mocked. 'She'll be terrified when we're done with her' the other laughed. I screamed at them, trying to land a punch to one of them. 'Fuck you! Leave me alone' I yelled.

They dragged me up from the cold cellar, my body temperature rising with every step I took. They were taking no risk of me escaping, they held my arms in a bruising grip. 'Get off me' I ordered them, trying my best to wriggle out of their grip.

They pushed me into a room full of men. They were in a circle and I could see a familiar set of blonde hair. 'Jasper!' I cried and he struggled against his bounds. I quickly went over to him, grabbing his face in my hands. "Jazz" I breathed, stroking his cheeks. He moaned, using his eyes to motion behind me. I turned just in time for me to be tied to a chair.

"Isn't love sickenly sweet? It's such a shame that you'll die tonight. Like Romeo and Juliet. Oh well these things can't be helped. Now why don't you tell me who you work for?" Antonio asked, coming from behind me and Jasper. "Hmm! Not very talkative are you? We'll have to rectify that. Jeff" he sighed.

Jeff walked up to me, carrying a small pocket knife. "Such a pretty little throat, I think I'll cut that last. Maybe the arm for the moment" he smirked, cutting deeply into my arm. "Argh! God! Urgh!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. It was painful but bareable. I had no doubt that whatever they were going to do was worse.

"Aren't going to protect your girlfriend? Not very gentlemeny is it?" Antonio chuckled, cupping my cheek in his large hands. Jasper just glared at him, unable to speak. "Jasper!" I warned, staring behind him. Antonio slapped me in the face as Jasper turned. The unidentified man brought the gun barrel across his face.

I gasped as Jasper was unconcious for a few seconds. There was blood running from his cheekbone, which look like it was shattered, and his temple. His face was already beginning to bruise. "Not much to look at is he?" Jeff teased, running his hand over my neck. "More beautiful than a pig like you" I snarled, kicking his legs. He screamed before kicking me in the ribs.

I felt the air whoosh out of me. I struggled to breathe as my lungs pressed against my broken ribs. "What have you told your boss?" Jeff asked. "Wouldn't you like to... fucking... know!" I gasped, vision blurring. "Enough with this, I think you need to meet your friend again and introduce him to Jasper, don't you Isabelle?" Antonio sneered.

What was he talking about? What friend could I have in this group of men? Antonio moved so I could see behind him and I understood.

It was Liam.

We were going to die now properly. Liam had beaten me black and blue before when I was kidnapped with Gabriel. I couldn't be this lucky to escape him twice. "Hello girl, long time no see" Liam leered, looking between me and Jasper with excitement. Oh Dear God!

Over the next couple of hours I was: burnt, shot, beaten up, stabbed, strangled and had a couple more ribs broken. Jasper was a little bit better, he had only got beaten up and burnt once. Apparently it caused him more pain to see me hurt. Wasn't that just brilliant!

I could see Jasper was about to crack. He had a haunted look about him, something in his eyes was remembering this. It wouldn't leave him for the rest of his life. I didn't want that for him. If I were to die I wanted him to get on with his life. Not mourn me because he thought he was to blame.

"This isn't working" Antonio growled and grabbed Jasper. I gasped, instantly tensing over. Which wasn't good. Antonio ripped the gag off of Jasper and untied him. I stared at him, what was going to happen now. "You won't fight back because you can't" Antonio reminded us, getting Liam to untie me. I limped over to Jasper who tried to support me.

Antonio passed a knife to Jasper. "Now Jasper kill her before I do. I won't be so gentle, remember that. I'd make it slow and torturous" Antonio ordered him. I gaped at him, Jasper wouldn't do that. Jasper refused, trying to push the knife away. "Now now Jasper, remember you're Romeo and Juiliet. But only difference, **you'll** kill her instead of her doing it herself" Antonio grinned.

"I have to, I don't want you to die at his hands" Jasper whispered to me. "What Jasper? No! You can't!" I begged, gripping the wrist with the knife in. "I don't want you to die in pain" he hissed, cupping my cheek. "But Jasper, I will be. I need you and you need me. Please Jasper don't make me leave you" I breathed, gripping his tattered shirt. "Belle I love you more than anything. He will kill you slowly until you plead for death. I can't let that happen" he growled, fisting my hair in his hands.

"I love you Jasper" I cried, kissing him softly. "I love you too" he promised, hugging me despite all our injuries. "Follow me?" I whispered into his ear. "Wherever you go" he smiled, bringing me into a breath taking kiss. It represented all our love, and the promise that yes, he will follow me. I sighed, rubbing our tongues together.

Then I felt the pain, I pulled away and looked at my stomach. It had the knife stuck in and blood was pouring out. "Jas-Jasp-Jasper" I moaned, cluctching the wound. "Sshh love" he sobbed, holding me as I collapsed onto the floor. I shivered, teeth chattering together. "It's cold" I breathed and he shook his head.

I heard a bang behind me but I ignored it. "Hold on Bella, they've arrived. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. Just hold on Bella, you don't have to die. I won't let you" Jasper cried, pressing onto my wound. "Love... you" I told him. "Don't go Bella..." he pleaded before being thrown away by someone.

Suddenly Carlisle's face flooded my vision. "Bella, focus on me" he ordered, as my vision blurred. "Carlisle... Jasper" I groaned, fighting to keep my eyes open. "She's loosing too much blood" he muttered to someone beside him. "Save her" they demanded. "I'm trying, the only thing I can think of is an emergency blood transfusion" Carlisle frowned, but I lost inconciousness. I couldn't stand it.

****

GPOV

I booted down the door, letting the agents swarm into the place. I headed for the main room and injuired Antonio. The bastard! I looked around for Bella but I couldn't find her. "Bella" I called, coming futher into the room.

Then I saw her. She was white, blood drained from her face. He was apologising for something and I growled. I saw the knife in her stomach. He had killed her! Emmett had obviously came to the same conclusion because he threw Jasper into a cupboard.

I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. Carlisle was already started working on her. "Carlisle... Jasper" she moaned. So she was still alive, barely, but still breathing. I stroked her hair back, grip tightening on her hand. "Isabella! You're not allowed to die! That's an order" I growled quietly. Her eyelids kept closing.

"She's loosing too much blood" Carlisle breathed, shaking his head. "Save her!" I demanded, glaring at him. "I'm trying, the only thing I can think of is an emergency blood transfusion" he frowned and I nodded. "Take my blood" I offered as he got out his equiptment. "No it's got to be the same blood group as hers otherwise it will kill her!" he snapped, before looking up.

"EMMETT!" I shouted, getting his attention from guarding Jasper. "Emmett are you the same blood type as Bella?" Carlisle asked quickly. Emmett nodded, crouching down beside her. "We need your blood to give her" I explained and he nodded again. He rolled his sleeves up, gripping Bella's other hand. "Just save her!" he mumbled, staring at his sister.

She was so pale, much paler than I'd ever seen her before. Her being unconcious only made me think she was dead more. She was so frail as Emmett held her up. It truly looked like we were trying to save a dead person. I turned away as Carlisle punctured her chest just before the blood went back to the heart.

"I can't give her no more, Emmett is going to be in hospital as well otherwise. We need to get her to hospital quickly, it's her only chance" Carlisle breathed, as the paramedics helped carry her onto the stratcher. I nodded and Carlisle stopped me going with her. "Do your job and I'll do mine" he reminded me, motioning for Jasper and Emmett to follow him. What! Jasper gets to go even when he was the one that stabbed her!

I growled and quickly turned my attention towards Antonio. "Lets not mess around. Where are the diamonds?" I asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

**"For never was a story of more woe**  
**Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**  
**- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, 5.3**


	32. In The Hospital

The first thing I noticed when I regained conciousness was that a heavy weight was pressed on my side. I groaned, opening my eyes to the dark room. I panicked, thinking I was back in the cellar again. I heard a quick sessions of beeps and I covered my ears.

"Bella. Bella!" a voice said calmly, holding onto my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing there, looking at me with concern. "Carlisle" I rasped and he nodded. "You're in hospital, you were out for seven days and that thing beside you is Jasper" he informed me, pouring me a glass of water.

I greedily gulped it down, having a couple of more glasses. "How you feeling?" he asked, helping me to sit up. I gasped as my stomach protested heavily. "I was supposed to die!" I told him angrily. "No you weren't Bella. The wound is healing up nicely. But I'm afraid you'll still have to be here for a couple more weeks. Just to makes sure your ribs, bones and of course stomach is healing properly without infection" he told me.

I nodded, resting my head back. "Carlisle? What was down the cellar?" I asked softly. Carlisle frowned and grabbed my hand. "There was nothing down there Bella, maybe a few rats but nothing was there" he explained, rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head and he sighed. "I saw it! I heard it!" I cried. "Bella calm. I promise you, as your father, there was nothing there. You had what is known as a CEV, a closed-eye vizualasitions. A sort of hallucination. You had the serious kind. Level 5- Overriding physical perception. Bella, your fear in that cellar reached a critical level. Your internal CEV perceptions and think-it/feel-it perceptions became stronger than physical perceptions, and completely replaced open-eye physical perceptions. That means your brain was making all this stuff up, because to the brain it was dark and your eye, though open, couldn't see" he explained.

"So I was imagining it?" I breathed, hardly able to believe it. Carlisle nodded and kissed my forehead. "It seemed so real though" I muttered. "It would to you, because you were making it up" he smiled gently. "But Jasper, he started to protest when Antonio said to take me down to stay with his friends" I pointed out. "Yes Bella, he probably should have reacted calmer but those little friends. As I said before, are rats" he soothed, taking my pulse.

"Has Jasper been treated?" I questioned, hand going to the wound on my stomach. "Yes, he's had the basic treatment but he refused anything that would make him leave you for more than 10 minutes" Carlisle smiled. I tutted, stroking his blond hair. "How long has he been here?" I wondered, staring at his dirty clothes. "Same as you, he won't leave your side. I had to literally push him out the door just to get him washed and some clean clothes from home" Carlisle told me.

I sighed, smiling down at him. He was meant to follow me, but I'm glad he didn't. If he died and I survived then I would just try and die agian anyway. My life was nothing without Jasper in it. A true Romeo and Juliet story.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you" Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead, tiredly. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 4:23 am in the morning. "What is it?" I breathed, looking at him with concern. "When you was stabbed in the stomach. Well... there was signs that you won't be able to have children" he mumbled.

I gasped, eyes widening at the thought. No children? "...I didn't know to tell him or not. So I sent Jasper out the room" Carlisle rambled. "You said there was signs but not for definate. No children? I can't do it. So no we don't tell Jasper, he would be beside himself with guilt and self loathing" I said firmly. I could tell that Carlisle greatly disaproved of this. "We don't tell him Carlisle" I hissed, moving my broken arm. He nodded and frowned at the paper work.

"Bella, it's alright. You rest now" he ordered me. I nodded, slowly falling asleep as he made to walk out the room. "Oh and Bella, don't be too hard on him" Carlisle reminded me. I nodded, hand curled in Jasper's hair.

It was 5 o'clock when I next woke up. Jasper was awake this time though. "Bella, how do you feel?" he breathed, hand gripping my own. "Fine, Carlisle told me everything when I woke up before" I smiled, groggily. Jasper nodded, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I cupped his face, still a bit high from the drugs. I watched as his face crumpled up and he buried his face into his hands. "I'm so sorry, it was all my fault. You could have died Bella and it would have been me. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, but instead I'm your murderer" he sobbed.

I stroked through his curls, calming the young man down. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to him killing me. I didn't think of the concequences that it would have on Jasper. I had only allowed him to give me a quick and slightly painless death.

"Jazz, sshhh. It's not your fault. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere" I soothed, placing a kiss on his head. "No! Don't forgive me! I don't want you to forgive me" he protested. "I can't help it, I already have" I muttered, trying to soothe him. "But I nearly killed you!" he yelled. "Jazz sshh the nurses will come in" I quietened him.

"If anything Jasper you was saving me. I could have easily died in there Jasper. I didn't want to die a slow and painful death. So I, Isabella McCarty, forgive you Jasper Whitlock-Hale" I said slowly. "But I don't think I can forgive myself" he muttered.

"Jasper, I still love you. You were trying to save me Jazz" she tried to force in his head. "I should have known better than to do that. I let my emotions over come my training" he breathed. I shook my head, remembering he gave me the same reaction.

"That happened to me as well. Fuck it happened the first time I met you" I cursed. "What do you mean?" he frowned, looking at me properly. "Well, when I met you there was attraction. I shouldn't have allowed myself to become distracted but I did. We started dating while I was supposed to solve this. Then when we were kidnapped, I could have escaped Jasper. I was so close, you don't know how close I was. I could literally taste freedom on my tongue. But I couldn't because that would mean leaving you at the hands of them. See Jasper? Don't feel guilty Jasper" I explained.

"Okay" he agreed, resting his head on my hand. "You look terrible, go and get sorted out" I ordered him as the nurse walked in. "I'm fine I was" he assured. "No I mean properly, have scans on your ribs and everything. Make sure you get better" I said firmly. "Fine but then I'm coming straight back" he bargained. I nodded but before he walked out I called to him, "tell Emmett to stop giving you a hard time as well."

The nurse beside me chuckled. "Giving your orders already?" she smiled. "Of course, for his own sake" I giggled, letting her check my vitals. "That's how you take care of men love, tell them what to do" she advised me. "You're obviously married" I grinned. "That obvious?" she sighed. "No, the skin is a slightly different colour to the others on your ring finger, from where you take it off for work. You talk with experience, and you've still got that little glint in your eye from how much you love him" I pointed out. She gaped at me "how did you kno-" before she was interrupted.

"How is the patient this evening?" Carlisle asked walking in. "Please tell me you've had a break?" I sighed. "Of course, I've only just got on. Esme is of course out of her mind. But no one apart from Jasper and Emmett has been allowed to see you so far" he informed me. "What not even my own mom? Then why are you here?" I frowned. "I'm a doctor" he smirked, kissing her head.

"Where's Jazz?" he questioned, speaking quietly to the nurse. "I sent him out for food" I told the pair. Carlisle smiled slightly, obvious not used to people listening into his conversations. "Sorry, habit" I shrugged. "Understandable" Carlisle nodded, before he dismissed the nurse.

"Bella, Mr Peterson has been wanting to speak with you for days" Carlisle sighed. I sighed and shook my head. "Please Carlisle, can't you just say I'm not up to it" I begged. "I'm sorry baby, but he's waiting outside" Carlisle sympathetically. I nodded and closed my head in acceptance.

"Is she asleep again?" I heard a timid voice ask Carlisle. "No son, she's just heard about Mr Peterson" Carlisle informed someone. I opened my eyes to see Jasper with a hand full of food. "Have you got checked out?" I asked him. He blushed and busied himself tidying up.

"Jasper!" I groaned and he rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine" he assured. I narrowed my eyes and ushered him closer. There I pulled up his shirt. I gritted my teeth as Jasper hurriedly pulled it down. The bones under his skin was in an awkward shape. "I'm no doctor but those look either broken or fractured" I raised an eyebrow.

But before he could answer, he was interrupted by Mr Peterson. "Ah, glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked. I tried to sit up but my body protested. "I'm fine Sir" I lied, putting on a small smile. "That's good, I'm here to inform you that you have two months off before training begins. This is without pay" he told me.

"What!" I gasped, sitting up now. My body was on fire but to hell with that. "I have put blood, sweat and tears into this mission and you're not paying me!" I shouted. Mr Peterson raised an eyebrow. "We are paying you for the mission, but not the leave" he explained. "I'm in hospital! It's the least you can fucking do! I almost died!" I cried, panting with all the energy I was taking up.

My broken arm screamed at me for holding my body up, but I couldn't care less. I was being treated unfairly. "I think you should remember who you are speaking to. I won't stand for your cheek anymore" he reminded me. I bit my tongue as I nodded.

"I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again" I apologised. "That's ridiculous, she is your top spy and you're not even giving her sick leave with pay. And you called me a snake in the grass" Jasper yelled, standing up. "Jasper" Carlisle snapped but Jasper ignored him. "Baby, please calm down. It's alright" I soothed, laying a hand on his arm. He let out a small huff and lay beside me on the bed.

"Well, looks like this is going to be fun!" I muttered, shaking my head.

Thank you for reading. So will you please review and tell me what you think ? :)


	33. SURPRISE!

I groaned as I carried my stuff towards the entrance of the hospital. It was heavy and every so often I had to stop and take a breath. Why was I so unfit! Sighing, I got out the few coins in my pockets. I had persuaded Jasper to lend me them. I was getting the bus back home.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned, fully intending to smack the person in the face. "Jasper! What are you doing here?" I asked as he picked me up. "Hey! You don't think I would let you go home on your own would you. I had the hospital call me when they thought of releasing you" Jasper grinned, pressing a kiss to my mouth.

"You spy!" I gasped, hugging him tightly. "How you feeling now babe?" he questioned, picking up my luggage. "I'm fine, I just get tired a lot I guess" I shrugged. He nodded in understanding. "It's so unfair! You didn't have to stay in hospital" I moaned.

"Of course, my father's a doctor. And they probably knew that I would keep sneaking into your room at night" he flashed me his smile. I glared at him as I sat down on a bench outside. "I'm sorry Jasper, I'll be ready in a minute" I apologise, gasping in breaths. "Take as long as you need" he assured.

I rested back against the wood. "Bella, I have something I need to ask you" Jasper whispered, turning to face his beauty. "What is it Jazz?" I breathed, holding his hand. "Well, I've been hiring a flat for a while. And I was wondering if you'd like to stay in it?" he asked. I gasped and stared at him in shock.

"I know it's a bit too soon us living together. And remember you can always say no. I just thought it would be a nice retreat from our parents, brothers and sisters. Just our own place so we can have our own time and adjust..." he rambled. I pressed a finger to his lips. "Jazz, shut up and kiss me!" I ordered him, pulling him towards me.

After 5 minutes we pulled away. "I don't think my doctors would approve of that" I grinned. "So I take that as a yes" Jasper smirked. "Of course Jazz, or do you want me to show you again" I laughed. "I wouldn't mind" he chuckled, pecking me on the lips.

As I got into his car I winced. A shadow of guilt passed along Jasper's face. "Jazzy, don't worry about me, look" I said, getting out a bag full of pills. "Painkillers and medicine. I'll be fine" I assured. Jasper nodded, I knew he would never forgive himself for what he did. That's why I kept my infertility a secret from him. I think he would go into meltdown if he knew he was the cause.

As soon as I stepped into the door I was bundled into big bear arms. "Emmett!" I cried, hugging back just as tightly. "Don't break her Emmett!" Alice shouted, bringing me in for a soft hug. Esme was the next one, pressing her face into my hair. "I'm so glad you're alright sweetie!" she sighed. Carlisle smiled at me, he had seen me everyday since I was in hospital. He knew how I was doing really. "Finally you're back to help me control Emmett" Rose laughed, hugging me like a long lost sister. Edward had his crooked little smile on as he hugged me. "We've missed you" he told me.

"I've made you your favouriate, flapjacks" Esme beamed. "Thanks mom" I smiled, as Jasper led the way into the living room. "You have some visitors Belle" Carlisle informed me as I stepped into the living room. I gasped, stepping back as I lay my eyes on the people in front of me.

My real parents!

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, hands itching for something. Jasper gripped onto the hand, knowing what I was feeling. "We just want to see you Belle" Charlie assured. I nodded and carefully sat down with Jasper and Emmett at my sides.

"How are you feeling?" René, my so called mother, asked. "I'm fine, not that you care" I hissed, chest tightening. "Shh, calm down love. It's alright" Jasper whispered in my ear, stroking my leg soothingly. I nodded and leaned into Jasper's side. He also winced, trying to shift positions.

"Here you go sweetheart" Esme smiled, placing a plate of my favouriate snack. I was just about to take a bite when Emmett jumped, causing me to throw the plate in the air. "I'm going to get you Edward, I swear to God!" Emmett cursed, catching the plate with flapjacks on. I cried out in pain the movement caused on my wounds. Jasper growled and raced after them.

Carlisle and Alice took their place. "Emmett is the same I see" René grinned. "No, he's different, but you don't know him well enough to notice that" I shrugged. "Please don't be like that baby" Charlie sighed. "How do you expect me to be like?" I snapped.

Alice gripped my hand. "It wasn't that we didn't love you Bella, we just hated your job" René soothed. "Don't lie to me! Do you think after all this time you can lie to me!" I shouted, glaring at them. "Are you seriously talking about lying here! You hypocrite, if it wasn't for you. We'd have a normal family. If it wasn't for you Natalie would still be alive" Charlie yelled. "That's not true! I didn't kill her those men did. And do you think I want to stay there being a spy! I was only doing it so I could provide for your family. Now I'm stuck doing it because I haven't done 10 years of service" I screamed at them.

"I think you should go now. She can't be any more stressed out" Carlisle objected, standing up. "Listen here you little bitch, we deserve any insurance money you have. We raised you" René hissed. "Leave. Now. Or I'm calling the police" Carlisle ordered.

As soon as they left, I burst down into tears. "Hey Belle! It's alright, they've gone" Alice whispered, gathering me into her arms. "Get Jasper here now" Carlisle told Esme. "Why? What about us?" Alice asked. "They've been through the same stuff together. They have a closer bond than anyone here can possibly have" Carlisle explained.

"I did kill her though! I did! Whatever I said was lies" I told them. "It isn't lies, you know you couldn't save her Isabelle. It wasn't your fault" Carlisle soothed. "But it was, she shouldn't have even been there" I muttered to him. "Belle, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. It was the people that came into your house and killed her. You can't be blamed, you were such a little girl" Carlisle whispered. "I WAS 15!" I yelled at him.

Jasper came running in, Emmett and Edward half a second behind him. "Belle" he gasped, replacing Carlisle at my side. "Jasper" I cried, latching onto him. "Sshhh" he whispered, stroking my hair. "Help me Jasper! Please, take it away!" I begged. I felt like I was being ripped apart emotionally and physically.

"What did she say Belle?" Emmett asked, sitting in front of me. "Natalie!" I told him, climbing into Jasper's lap. "Again, I swear, I'm going to talk to them" he cursed, getting up. "They also said that they wanted the insurance money that she was going to have, because they raised her apparently" Rosalie informed him. "Fucking bitches!" Emmett shouted, going over to the door. "No Emmett!" I warned, as he walked out the door. "I'll go after him, he's probably going to drive for a bit" Rosalie smiled, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, burying my face into Jasper. "I'm so tired" I muttered to him quietly. "Come on, lets get some rest. Tomorrow things may be looking up" Jasper mumbled, supporting me. "Oh Jasper, you are so good for me. But I'm afraid even you can't convince me of anything good coming of this" I sighed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

J&B

**JPOV**

I moved the wrapped arm round my waist to the duvet. "Jazz... where you... going?" a mumble came from the bed. "No where, I'm just need to get some things. Stay in bed if you want" I whispered, kissing her head. "Kay" came the reply from a set of bushy hair.

I walked downstairs, planning to solve Bella's problem. I was greeted by Esme cooking breakfast and Emmett and Rosalie, heavily making out. "Please, I need eye surgery now" I moaned, watching amused as they sprung a part. "You're such a dick Jasper" Rosalie glared. "Yeah yeah whatever Rose" I waved off, kissing Esme's cheek.

"Are you having any breakfast today Jasper?" she asked, already pulling a plate out. "No, I've got some work doing today. But I shouldn't be more than an hour. Is Carlisle up?" I asked, thinking of a plan. "Yes he is just getting ready for work" she smiled.

I nodded and began to look for a set of keys. Honestly, we had 6 cars and you couldn't find a set of anyone's keys. Including mine! There was Carlisle's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Edward's, Alice's and mine. Seriously, can no one put their things away without others moving them.

That was when Carlisle came down the stairs, twirling his keys around his finger. "Dad" I drawled, walking over to the stairs. "What do you want, Jasper?" he asked, an amused smile spread across his lips. "Can you drop me off at your work?" I requested, coming straight to the point.

As soon as I said this, Carlisle's eyes widen before narrowing. "Why?" he wondered, staring me down. "I just have to visit a friend there. It's nothing. I'll be done in 5 minutes" I reassured him, plastering a smile on to my face. "Okay but Jasper, any trouble and you'll have to pay the consequences" he warned. I nodded, beaming at him excitedly.

"Take that smile off your face Jasper. You'll scare little children" Rose snapped. I glared before grabbing her and messing up her perfect hair. "JASPER! I HATE YOU!" she screeched before stomping upstairs to fix it. "Jasper!" Esme rebuked, shaking her head at me. "She started it!" I protested, trying to pout. "I don't care. I'll finish it" she threatened, waving a spatula at me. "Yes Mom" I smirked, going to get ready.

"Jasper I mean it. Be aware of what you're saying to people. You have to take full responsibility for your actions" Carlisle told me. An image of Bella lying pale, and dying on the floor floated into my mind. "I already am!" I snapped, slamming the door.

I walked into the reception. It was clean, smart and very professional. Placards lined the walls of famous spies that had been a part of this cooperation. How did Bella work in a place like this? It was so clean cut! Nothing at all like Bella, no wonder she wanted to leave here.

"Jasper?" a voice from behind me said. I turned and came face to face with a young man, he had tight curly hair, pale freckled skin and a pair of thick framed glasses. He looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. "Yes?" I confirmed, watching him smile at me. "I'm Andrew, Bella's friend. It's nice to meet you" Andrew greeted, holding out a hand for me.

"Oh you're Andrew! It's a pleasure to meet you" I greeted back, shaking his hand. "Yeah, I've heard Bella's alright" Andrew nodded, heading to a bunch of lifts. "Yeah she's fine. I left her in bed this morning" I grinned, glad that Bella had a friend in this place. "What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Andrew asked. "I'm visiting Mr Peterson, you don't know where his office is do you?" I wondered as I followed him into a lift. "Just follow me" Andrew reassured.

We reached the top floor. "You work on the top floor?" I muttered. "No I work below deck, much more peaceful. I'm the technical expert if you haven't figured it out. My computers are all in that area" Andrew informed me. "Why are you telling me all of this? I could be an impostor!" I wondered. "If you are an impostor. You'll be dead before you leave that room" Andrew smirked, nodding his head towards a door.

There was a golden placard on the door reading, Mr Peterson. I scoffed and knocked on the door before entering. I saw Mr Peterson sitting at his desk, filling out some papers. However he didn't seem to notice that his two bodyguards, now had their rifles pointing at my chest. But I certainly did.

"Ahh, Jasper, I was wondering when you would get round to seeing me" Mr Peterson said, still not looking up. "Yes it's been a bit busy lately, looking after Bella" I glared. Mr Peterson nodded before glancing at his guards. "It's perfectly fine, why don't you go and have a coffee break?" he suggested. They nodded and we were soon left alone.

"What is it you wanted to say? After all that's why you've asked Carlisle to bring you here" he stated. "I want you to retire Bella from the field!" I demanded, getting straight to the point. "You know very well I can't" Mr Peterson sighed. "Can't or won't?" I wondered.

"I do care for Bella, no matter what you think. I was there when she was just a little girl. She was an excellent spy. But when I saw the destruction that Gabriel had caused for her. I took her under my wing, have you not noticed that she gets let off from her comments?" he explained. "I thought it was because she was wild" I narrowed my eyes. "Yes she is" he chuckled, "but she is also very important to me. I was the first one there at the scene. I saved her from the fire. I recruited her and she has nearly died several times. For that I am sorry" he sighed.

"Then why can't she just go. If you care, then send her home" I objected. "I cannot support her if she retires. The money I give her will run out. You know this" he reminded me. "I'll still be working" I informed him. "You must get out of this life Jasper. The both of you. It is not safe for people so young" Mr Peterson nodded. I agreed with him but shrugged my shoulders. "Goodbye Jasper" he dismissed. I growled and turned to the door. Bella would never be released.

"Mr Hale wait. Here, this is her money from the mission. And a little extra as a thank you gift. It's also the letter of her resignation. I'm sorry she's had to go through this Jasper. For that is the gospel truth. I never wanted this" Mr Peterson muttered, passing me a letter. I stared up in wonder. "Thank you" I breathed, incredibly moved by this gesture. "Take care of her Jasper. I have over 200 agents at my use remember" he threatened. "Yes Sir" I smiled, running back home.

* * *

When I got home Bella was walking around. "Where have you been?" she frowned. "Don't worry" I muttered, pushing my lips to hers. "Jazz" she whimpered, eyes fluttering closed for half a second. "Come on" I urged, holding out a hand. She took it giggling. I smirked and pulled her upstairs, muttering filthily into her ear. Finally. Everything would be alright.


	34. Parties And A New Start

** Sorry about the long wait. Had terrible writer's block. But I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Only a couple more chapters until I finish it. So it won't be long before you're shot of me :). Any questions please ask! :)**

* * *

**Parties and A New Start**

'Hey' a whisper from the door breathed. I turned around sharply, still not used to being sneaked up on. Jasper was standing there looking at me in concern. 'Sorry I didn't mean to scare you' Jasper smiled, and I sighed.

'When is it going to end?' I asked quietly. 'You need to give yourself time' Jasper comforted, wrapping his arms around me. 'I've only got two weeks Jasper. I can't do it in time for being back on the job' I growled, frustrated with myself. 'Bella, take your time okay. Nobody cares, they just want you to be okay' he whispered, kissing her.

I let it drop, knowing that Jasper would have something to say. 'Do we really have to go to the party?' I asked, shaking my head. 'Come on, anyway it's not for you remember' he teased. I chuckled, swatting his arm. 'You know for a fact that it is. It's just held in the name of Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett's graduation party' I smirked. 'Exactly' he muttered, kissing her head.

'I don't even know what to wear, I'm all in casts and bandages. God why am I even bothering' I snarled, throwing off my dress. Jasper watched as I let my anger out, pushing clothes out of the way in my closet. 'Don't just stand there, either get me out of it or help me' I ordered him.

Jasper sighed and stilled my movements. 'Babe, where are your white tights?' he asked gently. I sighed and threw them at his face. He caught them and he poked his tongue out. 'They'll cover up your bandages and scars' he told me. I smiled, he was actually right about that one. 'Have you been shopping for a dress?' he wondered, looking through my closet.

'Yeah of course because I can really enter a crowded place at the moment' I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and went to his side of the room. He started to rummage through that. 'What are you doing?' I breathed, as his head disappeared.

Jasper's blonde curls bounced back into view. 'Here it's my T-Shirt. It's a bit big on me so it'll be massive on you. Wear it tonight' he mumbled, face colouring slightly. It was a simple black button down T-Shirt. But it still melted my heart. 'Thank you Jasper' I whispered, going on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

I put on what he had suggested, my body still protested like hell. But I ignored it when I saw the way Jasper was looking at me. 'You look beautiful' he breathed, hands trailing to my hips. 'Ah Ah Jasper, we have a party to go to' I giggled, stepping out of his grip. I slipped on some stilettos and walked out the room, sending a wink to Jasper.

* * *

'Jazz I can't do it' I muttered, nearing our parents house. 'You can love' he murmured against my ear. I really couldn't, there was so many people in there. Nearly everyone from our year, eager to see into the Cullen's house. 'Can we just go home?' I asked, turning to face him. 'Come on, I know you can do this. Don't let them win Bella, or it will all be for nothing' he soothed, gripping my hand. I nodded and knocked on the door.

Esme answered, dressed in a floral dress. 'Bella' she smiled, hugging me gently. 'Hi mom' Jasper drawled, sarcastically. Esme laughed and pulled her son into a tight grip. 'I think the others are looking for you' she told them, letting them past.

Rosalie came up to us first. "Well done!" she congratulated. I smiled nervously, gripping her in a hug. "Thanks" I breathed, trying to push down my emotions. "You look beautiful Issy!" Alice squealed, kissing my cheek. I smiled, glad that I had them. Emmett hugged me fiercely which made me wince. Edward however gave me a gentle hug. "Welcome Issy" he greeted and I nodded at him in thanks.

"How am I doing?" I asked them. "Well, you are doing brilliantly. You can't even tell you were in hospital" Alice assured. "Thanks Alice" I mumbled as Jasper tensed up. It wasn't just me that was effected. "Lets get a drink" I suggested, pulling him over to a large punch bowl.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, rubbing his arm. He let himself relax. "I can feel eyes on me. I know it's just kids but..." he trailed off. I nodded and put some punch into cups. Jasper sniffed it suspiciously. I laughed, "do you think I would drug you and have my wicked way" I teased. He smiled, leaning down to kiss me passionately. "It's not you, but it's spiked. Neither of us can have any" Jasper sighed, putting the cup down. I frowned and brought him closer.

"Hey Issy, can I have this dance?" Mike wondered, holding out a hand for me. I looked to Jasper nervously. He kissed my head and let go of my waist. "Just relax, I'm watching him" he assured quietly. I nodded and took his hand.

"So Bella, how you feeling after your car accident?" Mike asked as he twirled me around the dance floor. "Fine, I'm still a bit sore" I replied.

The school had been told I was in a car accident with Jasper. Jasper walked out with a few minor cuts and bruises. Unless you counted the broken ribs and cheek bone that was still healing. I still had a few broken ribs and my broken limbs was healing nicely. The wound on my stomach had left a big scar, but it was healing. Something that I was glad about.

"I'm glad that you're better Bella. Really, I kept asking Emmett how you was everyday" he said. "Mike, you do know that Emmett doesn't like you" I smiled, shaking my head. "Yeah well he told me you was in pretty bad shape" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes, just typical of Emmett to say I was weak.

"Well I'm better now Mike" I grimaced as Mike lay a hand on my waist. Flashes of that time in the house burned in my mind. "That's good, I really missed you when you were away Bella" Mike said sincerely. "Thanks Mike" I nodded, hoping the song would end pretty soon.

"May I cut in?" Jasper asked behind me. "Certainly Jasper" Mike sighed, looking at me wistfully. Jasper shook his head and took me into his arms. "You looked pretty bored" Jasper smiled, kissing my forehead. "I think you're looking for the word extremely" I laughed, resting my head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Not bad, it still twinges but I'm coming off the tablets" Jasper shrugged. "Have you told Carlisle?" I frowned. "Nope, but I'm not planning on seeing him until I'm fully healed" Jasper shrugged. "Jasper, you know he'll find out through your prescriptions" I sighed. "What can he really do to me Bella?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. I sighed and gave into him.

"How are we going to tell Esme we're not moving back in?" I worried. Jasper laughed, "Bella, I think she has a pretty good idea of what's going on" Jasper smiled. I blushed and shook my head. "I'm glad she's not sad" I sighed. "She's always said that out of all her children we were the most mature" Jasper assured. "Even before Edward?" I gasped. "Alice can be a bad influence" Jasper grinned. Oh the little pixie could be!

"Can we go now?" I groaned. "We've only just got here Bella. Remember this is for the others not us" Jasper muttered, kissing my head. "I just get nervous" I sighed. "It's understandable but I think Esme would strike the fear into everyone if they didn't stay for more than a couple of hours" Jasper said. "You're probably right" I agreed.

"Pleased with the turn out?" I asked Edward. "You know they only want to look at our house. And we are the Cullens. The popular people" Edward smiled wryly. "Hmm! If they knew about the things we got up to" I laughed. "What you and Jasper get up to you mean. The rest of the family is relatively normal. Apart from Emmett" he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey that is my brother!" I pointed out. "So? He's mine too" Edward shrugged. "Hey Bella, you ready to go?" Jasper asked, coming over, Alice on his heels. "Sure" I smiled, taking his hand. Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear. "Go away evil harpy!" Jasper groaned, shoving her lightly.

* * *

"I think we should get everyone a leaving present" I murmured, tracing patterns on Jasper's chest. "Hmm!" he mumbled, stroking my hair. "Jasper! Pay attention" I giggled. He rolled me over before kissing me softly.

"I've got this for you" Jasper whispered, handing me over a white envelope. "What is it?" I frowned, looking at him curiously. "Opening it will give you a good idea" Jasper laughed. I opened it gently, wondering what the hell Jasper had planned.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I am so very sorry for everything that has happened to you. You have suffered many losses that adults will never understand. I realise this is all a bit of a shock for you. I am writing this minutes before Jasper will enter the room. You have quite a catch there._

_Isabella, as your mentor I am extremely proud of the agent and the woman you have become. Know that you have and always will be a daughter to me. That is why I am retiring you. We both know the evils of this world and I do not wish for you to see anymore. _

_In this envelope you will find $750,000 for the mission. I know it is more than normal but I feel you have suffered enough. Also there is a little bit extra. Yes I know there is $1,000,000 in there. That is my personal payment to you. After all I may never see you again. Something which is truly heartbreaking. And there is a credit card with compensation money for your sister. This is to be split equally between you and Emmett._

_So, I hope you all the best and wish for you to visit me fortnightly. I know that Carlisle and his wife will do anything in their power to make sure you're safe and looked after. A chance to be a proper family. If they don't, well you know where to find me. All my love and hope for the future._

_Mr Peterson_

"Jasper! When did you visit him?" I breathed, staring at the letter. "About 6 weeks ago" Jasper smiled. "I thought I told you I didn't want to give up my job" I murmured. "I've seen how hard it has been for you. I know you don't want to continue this life" Jasper sighed, looking up at our bedroom ceiling.

"What if I still wanted to carry on?" I asked him. "You don't do you?" he gasped, eyes quickly meeting mine. "Of course not, I do want a normal life. I just wished you had told me" I sighed, getting up out of bed. "I wanted it to be a surprise" Jasper smiled. "Well it was a very nice one" I grinned, getting dressed. "Hey, don't I get a reward?" Jasper smirked. "Later" I assured, heading out the room.

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" Jasper asked, handing her some coffee. "Oh I went to the bank to put the money in Emmett's bank account. Then afterwards I began looking for jobs and I found one" I beamed. "Really? Where at?" Jasper wondered, lifting her feet to place them on his lap.

"Old Macready's place" I told him. "The café! Where we had our first kiss!" Jasper gasped. "The very same" I confirmed, sipping my beverage. "But Bella it's so rubbish! I mean you can be anything you want" Jasper gaped. I smiled, stroking his cheek. "Jasper people could come after me, so for the time being I'm lying low. It's only until I graduate" I assured him.

"Make sure if you feel anything hurting you stop. I mean it Bella! One twinge and you go home!" he growled. "Of course dear!" I rolled my eyes, he should know full well I wasn't going to do that.


	35. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Hey this is the new chapter. Any questions please ask :)**

**And no, none of this belongs to me. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

"Isabelle McCarty!" Emmett shouted, coming into the café. I glared at him and steered him to a table. "What if the matter with you! Are you trying to get me sacked!" I growled, crossing my arms. "Where did $2.5 million come from?" Emmett snapped. I shushed him, cautious of the looks we were receiving.

"It's your money. I put it in a couple of days ago. It's perfectly legal, I assure you!" I told him. "Why is there so much?" he asked. "It's compensation for Natalie Emmett. It was to be shared equally between me and you" I sighed, sitting down beside him. "That means I'm a millionaire" Emmett gasped. "Don't waste it all at once Emmett!" I warned.

"Don't worry little sis" he smiled, looking at the menu. "I'll have a double cheese burger and fries" Emmett ordered. "I don't know how you stay in shape" I shook my head, putting the order into the kitchen. "So when are you going to tell Jasper about this news" Emmett wondered. "He already knows" I shrugged, handing out some food to table 11.

"How are you feeling? Mom is really worried about you two remembering your tablets" Emmett smiled. "Mom doesn't need to worry. I'm perfectly capable of remembering and Jasper's came off them" I laughed. "Ah so that's what Dad was ranting about" Emmett nodded. "Oh he's found out then" I bit my lip. "Yep I think you're having a visit off Daddy dearest tonight" Emmett smirked. "Can you please stop sounding so happy when you say that?" I demanded, hitting his shoulder.

"Why not? It's true, Jasper's in shit! I wish I could watch" Emmett grinned. "I'm so glad you two are best friends" I muttered. "We are! Doesn't mean it isn't funny when one of us gets into trouble" Emmett pointed out. "You're such a dork!" I mumbled, continuing my work.

"How long have you got of your shift?" Emmett asked. "About 10 minutes why?" I wondered. "I need to tell you something" Emmett beamed. I frowned and wondered what the hell he was going on about. Emmett drove me down to Lake Washington where adjacent to it was this massive building.

"What am I doing here?" I questioned, staring at the building. "This is where the Seattle Seahawks train" Emmett told me. Obviously I was supposed to catch something on that. "Yeah and?" I frowned. Emmett rolled his eyes. "They've picked me to go into their academy and train with them!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett! That's fantastic! Does anybody else know? When are you starting? Can I come and cheer you on?" I grinned, rambling away. "Whoa! One question at a time. No nobody but you and Rosie know. I'm starting in a couple of days, yes you can and come and no you can't cheer me on" Emmett answered, a shit eating smile on his face. "Bloody hell Emmett! This is it! You're finally got a foot hold of your dream" I laughed, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home. You're cooking tonight, I'm beat" I called, dumping my stuff on the doorstep. There was no answer. "Jasper?" I shouted, looking into the living room. There was nobody there. "Jasper!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen" Jasper soothed, poking his head around the door. "You idiot! I thought you got kidnapped you stupid boy. Are you trying to give me a fuc… Carlisle!" I cried. "Good to see you're as feisty as ever" he nodded. "I'm sorry Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking between him and Jasper. Obviously they had an argument.

"I was just calling in" Carlisle smiled. Jasper scoffed and began making me a cup of coffee. I frowned, and Carlisle shook his head. "I noticed that you still were taking prescriptions for your medications. Jasper has stopped his last month!" Carlisle revealed. "Yeah because I'm doing fine without them!" Jasper protested.

"You could have done serious harm to yourself" Carlisle shook his head. "I know what I'm doing Carlisle. After all being a spy does give you some medical training" Jasper snapped. "Jasper thought he could handle it Carlisle, he was going to tell you when he was ready" I sighed. "When are you ready Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "I'm fine" Jasper mumbled.

"Can't you see how dangerous it was? Those tablet wasn't just for painkillers. It was to stop any infection that could have gotten into your body" Carlisle explained. "I feel fine, the medication did their job. I haven't got an infection, I've felt fighting fit" Jasper informed him.

"I wish you'd have told me Jasper" Carlisle sighed. Both me and Jasper looked at our feet. It wasn't a pleasant feeling disappointing our parents. "I'm sorry Dad" Jasper mumbled. God! Jasper sure knew how to get himself out of trouble. "Tell me when you decide stuff like this" Carlisle reminded us. We nodded, glad that at least that was over with.

* * *

5 months later

As another semester at school started, Jasper and me relaxed into a normal routine. He had been promised no more missions until at least 5 months after graduation. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad at that.

Jasper has been working as a mechanic part time while I was still at the café. Although on a Saturday night we went over to Mr Petersons house for dinner. On Sundays though, it was family dinner day. Esme cooked such a large fabulous dinner that we often had leftovers. And Rose was eating for two!

Oh yeah, Rose was pregnant. I was going to be an Aunt! Emmett could easily support them. He was now a major American football player. He had progressed so much that he often got recognised on the street. Edward was studying at Medicine School while pixie Alice was studying to be a psychologist. I often teased her by saying it was only because she wanted to mess with people's lives.

Me and Jasper was lying on the love seat at our parent's house. We often stayed there as well as our own flat. The kids had moved out and only stayed occasionally. Seeing as we were the closest to home, we felt compelled to annoy them with our presence.

Jasper was stroking my exposed stomach. It was slowly sending me to sleep. Carlisle and Esme was also cuddling on the other couch, watching this genealogy programme. Jasper started to nibble on my ear. I sat up, ignoring the sad face off Jasper. I faked a stretch and sat up properly.

"What do you think of starting a family?" Jasper smiled, taking my hand in his. I shared a look with Carlisle, a hand instantly going to my stomach. I couldn't have children. I was infertile. I was barren. I felt my eyes water and pulled my hand away. "Excuse me" I murmured, running upstairs to our old bedroom.

Jasper didn't know! Couldn't know! How could he have been so blunt? Didn't he know that some things were discussed in private? I felt tears run down my cheeks, hitting the pillow. What could I say to him now?

I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I shouted, not wanting to even look at him right now. "Please let me in sweetheart. I'm worried" he pleaded. "Go away Jasper!" I yelled. "Tell me what I did wrong first!" he demanded. I felt my anger rise and yanked open the door.

"How could you be so blunt? Our parents were right there!" I shouted. "That's not what this is about!" Jasper narrowed his eyes. "You're damn right it isn't! I am 17 Jasper you're 19 in a few weeks! Do you think we're old enough to start a family? Fuck Jasper we're only just graduating!" I screamed at him. "So! We're already been through 6 times as much shit as anybody else! We're responsible adults really Bella!" Jasper pointed out.

"But we are too young!" I protested. Anger was better than knowledge. "Why are you so against having a child?" Jasper asked. "You are a spy Jasper. You go away on missions and could get killed. I am an ex spy with many enemies. Do you think any of this is a good start to family life?" I shouted. "What about Rose's baby? Hmm! We're just as close to them as our own child would be. Do you think Rose and Emmett shouldn't have a baby because of us?" Jasper growled.

"Of course I don't think that! Emmett and Rose are perfectly capable of looking after a child!" I shook my head. "Then why can't we?" Jasper yelled. "Because I don't want to Jasper!" I cried, beginning to feel the hurt settle in my chest. "That's not the reason is it? We can't have children for another reason isn't there?" he mumbled, finally clicking on that.

"Jasper!" I begged, curling up into a ball on the bed. "Bella, what's the reason?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, hand resting on my empty belly. "Please tell me Bella" Jasper pleaded, gathering me in his arms. I looked up at him wearily.

"I can't have children because of my job…" I told him. Jasper's eyes widened. "Because of me?" he asked.

* * *

**I know I'm evil, you'd just have to review if you want anything nice to happen :)**


	36. Sorry!

Hey sorry, I will never do another one of these again. Promise! I'll keep it short J

Can you private message me or review what you want to happen. Do you think Bella should tell Jasper or do you think she should lie?

Greatly appreciated :D


	37. No More Lies

**Can I say a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know how crappy Author Notes can be. But the response I got can only have given me this result. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Wendy1969: Thank you for your review, I'm going to make sure that they are both supported through out :)**

**MafiaBitches: Love the name! Anyway I hope you don't mind, I used your line that lies will ruin them ;)**

**Hotpinkkindagirl23: Yep there is definitely no more lies between them now. :)**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: I agree, there should be no more lies now :)**

**Heartbond: You're right Bella shouldn't lie, and you've guessed a bit of the story as well :D**

**Lisa: Hmm, Jasper shall smell better? lol**

* * *

**No More Lies**

I was faced with an impossible decision. Tell Jasper and watch him crumble or lie and let him believe it wasn't his fault. I made my mind up. "Jasper… I need you to understand that I love you okay?" I breathed, cupping his cheek. "Bella?" Jasper whimpered, hand joining mine.

"It wasn't your fault" I told him firmly. "Please explain" he begged, beginning to cry silently. "When you stabbed me, you went a bit too low. You stabbed my uterus. It damaged it" I gulped, tears pouring down my face. Jasper's arms loosened around me. "What?" he gasped, staring at me.

"No more lies right?" I sighed sadly. "I… I did… I ruined our lives" Jasper breathed, bringing his knees up to his chest. "No, Jasper! We can get through this" I soothed, holding onto him firmly. "I'm so sorry! God! Bella I'm sorry" Jasper sobbed. "No don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault" I cried.

"Bella I've ruined your life. Even if we split up and you meet someone else. You can never have kids. I could but you couldn't. God I'm such an evil bastard!" Jasper growled, tugging on his hair. "Jasper, listen to me. Stop blaming yourself. We will get through this I promise. There are other ways" I whispered, trying to get him to stop.

"No we can't! I've took your rights away! I can't do this Bella! I can't" Jasper choked, looking up at me with hollow eyes. "Jasper I know you're blaming yourself but don't. Please Jasper I need you now" I begged, feeling my heart break. Jasper sobbed and held onto me tightly.

"I don't know how to make it right, Bella. Tell me how to make it right" he pleaded, stroking my hair. "Don't let go" I breathed, soaking his shirt. Jasper shook his head and nestled his face into my neck. "I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me" Jasper mumbled, tiredly. "I've already forgiven you" I whispered, slowly crying myself to sleep.

When I awoke, Jasper was still asleep. I crept out of bed and over to the window to look at the swaying trees. I didn't know if Jasper could cope with this. I rested my head against the cool pane. I had 7 months to get over it. How long would Jasper take? He might never get over the guilt.

"Bella?" a whimper from the bed startled me. I turned to see Jasper looking at me. "It's okay, I'm here" I soothed, as I settled down next to him. "I thought you left me. I wouldn't blame you" Jasper breathed, staring up at the ceiling.

There it was. He was trying to push me out of his life. You could practically see all the walls that Jasper was now putting up. "Don't do that!" I snapped, grabbing his hand. "Do what?" he asked, jaw clenching. "Don't shut me out! Don't bury your emotions. You need to let them out" I told him.

"They hurt" he complained. "I know baby, I know they do" I sighed, kissing his head. "How long have you known?" Jasper questioned. "Since I've been in hospital" I admitted. "7 months and you didn't tell me" Jasper growled. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to blame yourself" I explained.

Jasper shook his head and sat up. "Did you want to have children when you were older?" Jasper breathed. "I don't know, I never really thought about it. I thought I was always going to be a spy which isn't a steady job" I shrugged. "Will you talk to me about it? About how you dealt with it?" he asked.

I nodded and sat opposite him. "At first I felt like something was stolen. I wasn't going to have children. I didn't know if I wanted to have them, but the choice would have been nice. I started to hate myself, I was wrong. I wasn't a proper woman. I was… I was barren" I sighed. Jasper gripped onto my hands and shook his head. "Don't say that about yourself" he ordered.

"Then I was angry. I hated how I had lost everything and had nothing in return. I was angry at Mr Peterson, he didn't seem to care. I hated how ever since then all I can see is mothers with babies. Fathers with their children. I hated how god was teasing me" I sobbed. Jasper copied me and looked down.

"But I started to think that what was done, was done. I needed to get myself better. I started to push forward with therapy and my life. I started to feel a bit better. Like I was kind of making up for the fact that one part of my life was closed off to me. I could make another one for myself. I could get a better job and better life" I told him. "Did you ever blame me?" Jasper wondered. "A little bit at the start. But then I felt sad for you. I knew you'd feel guilty and hate yourself" I sighed.

"What do you feel now?" he asked. "Relieved. I've got everything off my chest. We can now try and work our way through this" I whispered, leaning my head against his. Jasper laid a hand on my empty flat stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry" he breathed, kissing me softly. "I forgive you" I assured, hugging him tightly.

"Is there anything else?" Jasper questioned. "Carlisle is the only person that knows about this" I admitted. Jasper stiffened and got off the bed. "I told him not to tell you!" I protested as Jasper began to pace. "You had no right Bella! That's my father! How dare you say he couldn't tell me. He must have felt so guilty about not telling me" Jasper snapped. "He understood why I asked him not to. He said he didn't like it, but it was up to me to tell you!" I objected.

"But you didn't though! Jesus Bella, Carlisle has been there for you and you ask him to join in with all your lies" Jasper hissed. "My lies? Jasper this was so you didn't get hurt!" I shouted. "Is there anything else you're lying to me about?" Jasper demanded. "No! I'm through with the lies. Lies ruin us Jasper! How many times have we proven that?" I cried. "Enough times to know not to lie to each other" he yelled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. Can we please not argue?" I sighed, pulling him down onto the bed. Jasper breathed heavily against me. "Okay" he agreed, getting up. "Come on, lets see if Esme's up doing breakfast" I smiled, gripping his hand tightly in mine. Jasper nodded, and sent me a small smile. "We'll face the world" he assured me, kissing me.

Telling the family had been easier than expected. They were incredibly nice and caring. They looked after us both and didn't blame anyone. Rose burst out into tears and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. Emmett just gave Jasper a manly hug and said how sorry he was.

Carlisle and Esme already knew so they helped tell everyone. Esme had been fussing around me for a while, I didn't realise it was because she knew. Alice hugged me and promised that things would be fine, she just knew it. Edward was incredibly sad and promised that whatever happened, he was there for us.

Both me and Jasper had decided that we had to continue living our lives. Shortly after he comes back from his next job we'll go on holiday for 6 months. We were going to enjoy our times together. Prove to ourselves we were okay together without any additional sprog.

* * *

"Come on! I want to show you something" Jasper laughed, helping me up a big massive rock. "Jasper! What's going on?" I giggled, trying to keep up with his quick pace. "You'll see, come on" he encouraged, pulling me onto a rocky little mountain in the forest we were in.

I looked out and gasped it was beautiful. I could see perfectly over Forks. I could even see our parents house in the trees. There was a few lights as people were just starting to wake up. "It's beautiful" I breathed. "I knew you'd like it" Jasper beamed, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"How did you find it?" I asked. "I was asking god to send me a beautiful angel" Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled, leaning into him. "How did you really fine it?" I laughed. "I was just hiking" he chuckled. "I love you" I grinned, as we stared out over our home. "I love you too" Jasper sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.


	38. A Very MERRY Christmas

**A Very MERRY Christmas**

"Merry Christmas!" Jasper beamed, hugging Esme tightly. "Oomph! Jasper!" she remarked as she almost fell backwards. "We come bearing gifts" Jasper indicated. "Sorry Emmett's already used that line" Carlisle chuckled, helping Jasper with the bags.

"Merry Christmas Bella" Esme smiled, hugging her daughter. "Merry Christmas Mom" I grinned, walking into the living room with her. "Emmett and Edward are playing football in the snow" Esme told Jasper. Jasper laughed and ran outside.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, skipping up to me. "Merry Christmas, my little pixie. I'm feeling fantastic actually" I laughed, pulling her into a hug. "You certainly are" Alice agreed, smiling brightly.

"Merry Christmas Bella" Rosie greeted, balancing her few weeks old son in her arms. I beamed, taking Dylan Steven McCarty out of her arms. "Oh haven't we got presents for you little one" I cooed, gripping his hand. "Me and Emmett won't be able to fit it in the car" Rosie groaned, kissing my cheek.

"Hey it's my first nephew. What am I meant to do but spoil him?" I chuckled, hugging her. "You and everyone else in the family. Alice hurry up and have one. The house is going to be overrun with toys and clothes" Rose sighed, before looking horrified. "I'm so sorry" she breathed. "Look guys you don't have to apologise. It's one of those things. We don't mind" I soothed.

Suddenly I felt cool hands shoot down my back. "ARGH!" I screamed, turning around. I found a laughing Jasper, Edward and Emmett. They had snow in their hands. "Come near me Edward Cullen I swear to god you wished you'd never be born" Alice growled. "Yeah right mate, forget it" Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Boys! You're making the whole house wet. Get it out!" Carlisle ordered.

"Yeah Jasper, out!" I smirked, crossing my arms. He poked his tongue out on me. "God you spoil the fun Dad" Emmett complained, pouting. "It was me or your mother. You pick" Carlisle smiled. "You" they all replied.

"Ew! I think he's pooped" Alice cringed. "I'll change him" Emmett offered. "You are not putting your freezing cold hands on him. You could shock him" Rosalie growled, taking Dylan upstairs to get changed.

"Do you need any help Mom?" I asked, coming into the kitchen. "No sweetheart, I'm going to do some meat sandwiches and mince pies" Esme smiled. "Thanks for inviting us" I grinned. "Bella don't be so silly" Esme laughed, putting the meat in. "I also meant thank you for supporting us. I know mine and Jasper's lives hasn't been easy on you and Carlisle" I sighed.

Esme stopped what she was doing and cupped my cheek. "Bella, whatever happens, you and Jasper will always have our support. You're our children" Esme assured. "You're the best there is Mom. I'm glad you adopted up. Both mine and Emmett's lives have changed for the better" I told her. "Thank you, my darling" Esme smiled.

"Mom did you hear that Alice has taken a part time job in a psychologist building, not far from where we live?" Edward said. "No I didn't Edward" Esme smiled, turning to her daughter. "Oh yeah it's nothing fancy. Couple of hours everyday. It pays so I'm not complaining" Alice shrugged, blushing.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Carlisle reminded her. "Yeah I know" Alice grinned. "So what have you lot been doing then?" Carlisle asked, eating a mice pie. "Well Jasper found out that you can't put something into the microwave if it doesn't rotate" I smirked. Jasper glared at me and shook his head.

"What happened?" Alice asked eagerly. "Well do you know the microwave dinners. He burnt it" I giggled. The table erupted in laughter. "Can I just say it was her fault because she took the rotator out to clean and didn't put it back properly" Jasper protested. "Yeah Jazz! Whatever!" Rosie rolled her eyes. Jazz shook his head and took a sip out of his beer.

"Like Emmett I left him for a couple of minutes. And I said heat the bottle in the heater. So I went upstairs, came back down. The machine wasn't even switched on and he was screaming at it" Rosalie revealed. Emmett blushed and glared at her. "You said you wouldn't tell" he pouted.

"And Edward, I asked him to put a wardrobe up for our flat. I had read the instructions, now Mr Smarty Pants here was like, yeah I don't need to read those. It's only a wardrobe. So as I was struggling, I was lying there just watching him as he put this wedge in the wrong place. So after about an hour of him stubbornly refusing to look, I got up and slotted it in perfectly" Alice sighed. The girls shook their heads. They were used to their men being idiots.

"Dad aren't you going to say anything to them?" Edward demanded. "If my sons are really that stupid then I pity my daughters" Carlisle scoffed. I chuckled, laying a hand on Jasper's. He nuzzled my cheek. "You big dog" I muttered. He panted and stuck out his tongue.

I came into the living room to see Jasper with Dylan on his lap. "Now no matter what they say, I'm the best Uncle" Jasper told his nephew. I rested my head on the doorframe. Dylan blinked at him. "I am yes. Well done! Aren't you a clever thing! You obviously take after your mommy" Jasper smiled, blowing a raspberry on his belly. Dylan kicked his legs excitedly.

Jasper would make a fantastic father in the future. I had no doubt about it. Especially watching him care for Dylan. He never once moved his eyes from him, always preferring to just look at the little boy in his hand. I knew that he wanted so badly for it to be his own, though I knew he hid it behind the happiness of being a Uncle.

"You like that? Oh you're such a cutie aren't you? You'll get all the girls. But I bet your Daddy tells you that, my handsome man" Jasper cooed, nestling him into his arms. "You look very comfortable" I smiled, sitting next to him, stroking Dylan's hair. "He's beautiful isn't he" Jasper grinned, holding out a finger for Dylan to grip.

"I never knew my brother could make such beautiful babies" I teased, making Jasper smile. "No he's got good genes. He's absolutely perfect" Jasper breathed. I pressed a kiss to Jasper's temple. "I know" I soothed, trying to convey that I knew he was feeling sad and guilty. He nodded and smiled gratefully at me.

Rose and Emmett came in then, holding hands. "Hey you two. Hope he hasn't been playing up" Emmett beamed, picking up his son. I gripped Jasper's empty hands. "He's been perfect Emmett" I rolled my eyes. "You have a wonderful son" Jasper smiled. Rose smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you" she breathed.

"What I don't get a hug like that from you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Emmett. "I'm going to squish junior" Emmett laughed, wrapping an arm round me. "See not so bad" I smirked. "There are other ways" Emmett whispered. "I know there is" I breathed, burying my face into his chest. My big bear of a brother.

"Anyway, it's time we went to bed. Christmas in the morning" Rose beamed, kissing me and Jasper goodnight. "Goodnight, sooner we go to bed the sooner Santa will come" Emmett squealed, going upstairs. "That boy worries me" I shook my head, staring at his retreating figure.

"Shall we go to bed?" I suggested. "Yeah, who knows what tomorrow will bring" Jasper breathed, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Who knows" I agreed, as we said goodnight to everyone. Jasper bit on my shoulder. "Lets go to bed love" he growled.

The next morning, I jumped out of bed, racing to the toilet. I threw up last nights dinner. I rested my head on the bath tub before hearing everyone get up. "Morning Bella!" Emmett beamed, racing down the stairs. Rose lifted a hand to me in greeting. She was not a morning person.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, coming to my side. "Yeah I really needed to pee before anyone else" I smiled as we went downstairs. Emmett was bouncing on his heels, waiting to open the gifts. "Mom and Dad aren't up yet, you can forget it" Jasper laughed.

"I heard a herd of elephants going down the stairs" Alice glared at Emmett, flopping onto the sofa. Edward also glared at him, lying on the other sofa. "It seems to be just you that is a morning person Emmett" I laughed, cuddling up to Jasper. "But it's Christmas, what is up with you guys?" he gaped.

It was nearly 9 o'clock when Carlisle and Esme came down. "Finally! We can open them" Emmett sighed. "Let me get my camera. This is the first Christmas we'll have together and of course, little Dylan's as well" Esme grinned. "Oh please Mom hurry up, I can't stand his moaning" Rose groaned, sipping her morning coffee.

Emmett of course went first. He received a signed American football helmet of his favourite football team from Rose, a studded watch from me and Jasper, a box full of pranking materials from Edward and Alice and two tickets to see a concert off Carlisle and Esme.

"If I get clothes for squirt I won't be happy" Rose growled, opening her presents. She got a yummy mommy t-shirt by a famous designer off me and Jasper, a pair of shoes off Alice and Edward, a spa treatment from Carlisle and Esme. Off Emmett however she got a DVD of the birth and a whole college full of pictures of them and some of their new arrival. "Emmett it's perfect" she breathed kissing him.

Next it was Alice's turn. She got a book about psychology from Emmett and a new dress from Rose. A set of earrings of me and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had brought her a class about fashion designing. Edward got her a whole banquet full of roses and a list of all the things he loved about her. Alice squealed and hugged Edward tightly, nearly strangling him.

Edward went next. He cautiously opened the one from Emmett and Rose. However he sighed when he realised that it was a $100 dollar voucher for buying a new piano. A collection of classical Cds off me and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had gotten tickets for him to watch a performance in Seattle. Alice however got him a stethoscope, "I knew you needed one so I brought it for you" Alice beamed.

Carlisle and Esme opened their present next. From me and Jasper we had gotten a necklace for Esme and a new ring for Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie had written them a letter. Nobody knew what was in it as they didn't say, but they both had tears in their eyes when they read it. Off Alice and Edward they received two tickets to Spain to enjoy the sun.

"You go next Bella" Jasper encouraged. I nodded, rolling my eyes at him. Off Carlisle and Esme I got tickets to see my favourite band. Emmett and Rose had brought me a new bag. It looked exactly the same one that Emmett had borrowed all those months ago. Edward and Alice gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a basket full of everything I loved. Such as vouchers for clothes shops, some jewellery and some music CD.

I reached into the bad to see what else was in there. I pulled out a small box. I ripped the paper off and frowned at it. Jasper had given me a box? "What is it?" I asked him. "Open it and find out" Jasper smiled. I did so and gasped, there on the black material was a small silver ring. It had a red ruby right in the middle.

Jasper got down on one knee in front of everyone. "I know we're only young but we've been through a lot. And there is nobody I would rather had gone through it with that you. I love you Bella McCarty, will you marry me?" Jasper proposed. I nodded, jumping into his arms. "Of course I will you idiot!" I sobbed, kissing him passionately.

"Oh congratulations" Rose beamed, hugging me. "Well done sweetheart" Alice squealed, nearly choking me. "Alice breathe" I mumbled, dislodging her hands. "I suppose you're all invited to a wedding" Jasper laughed, pulling me to his side. "A double wedding, I can pay for them both at the same time" Carlisle smiled, hugging us both. "Oh my children are grown up" Esme cried, hugging me and Jasper tightly.

"Open your presents" I ordered Jasper. "What seriously?" he asked. "Yeah, everyone else has. Plus Emmett will explode if you don't" I laughed, hanging him his stocking. Jasper received a motorbike off Carlisle and Esme, a helmet off Emmett and Rose. Alice and Edward had brought a leather jacket that said, Jazz, King of The South. Jasper loved the connection to his roots.

Finally he pulled out mine. It was a little bag with a card in. He pulled out what was inside it. "You've mistaken my present for Emmett's" Jasper frowned, looking at the bib. The whole room went silent. I bit my lip and smiled. "Look at the card" I told him. Jasper stared at me and fumbled opening the card. "Hello Daddy, I'll meet you in 9 months, can't wait xxxx" Jasper read out.

He looked at the bib that said Number 1 Daddy. "You're not?" he breathed, looking between me and my stomach. "I'm pregnant" I revealed, beaming at him. Jasper sat there and cried, before realising that he should at least hug me. "That's fantastic. Crack open the beer, wine whatever" Jasper laughed, kissing me firmly on the mouth.

"It would seem that we have two things to celebrate. The engagement of Jasper and Bella and the revealing of another child joining this mad clan" Carlisle announced, holding up a glass of champagne. Bella and Rose held up sparkling water. "Welcome to my world" Rose laughed, sipping from her glass. "Congratulations Bella" she breathed, holding my hand. "Thank you" I nodded.

"Come on, I think we need to talk on our own" Jasper grinned, pulling me into the kitchen. "Are you happy?" I asked him. "Ecstatic can't quite cover it" Jasper laughed, resting a hand on my stomach. "I know what you mean" I chuckled, laying my hand over his.

"How did we…? How are you pregnant?" Jasper asked, eyes set in wonder. "Well I didn't know as well. I went to Carlisle and asked if there was any chance I could get pregnant after I thought I was late. Don't worry I didn't tell him. But there is a slight chance, it's almost impossible" I breathed, kissing him. "Our miracle baby" Jasper beamed. "Our miracle baby" I agreed.

"We stopped contraception for a good 4 months. We didn't think we could get pregnant. It must have been then" Jasper worked out. "Yes, I don't care if we're too young Jasper, this could be our only chance of becoming parents. I think we should take it" I whispered. "Nothing will stop us from having this baby Bella, I promise" Jasper assured, hugging me. "I'm complete now, I feel like a proper woman" I breathed. "You always have been, Mommy" Jasper smiled. I sighed warmly and rested my head on his chest. I was a mommy.


	39. Happy Ending? Most Definitely

**Hey! This is the last chapter. I have honestly enjoyed every single minute of writing this. Even though sometimes it drove me mad! But it's thanks to you guys that this story was able to be finished. So I hope you have enjoyed it as much as me. Carry on reading ;) Thanks. Any questions, please email me :)**

* * *

**Happy Endings? Most Definitely!**

"JASPER!" I yelled up the stairs. He came running down the stairs, honey curls bouncing. "What?" he gasped, panting. "I'm home" I grinned, pulling him into a kiss. "Hmm! As much as I love this. Why shout?" he asked, walking into the living room. "I thought you might not hear me over the noise your son was making" I shrugged, kicking off my shoes.

"How come whenever he's in trouble, he's my son?" Jasper smiled. "Because you're a trouble maker" I laughed, hugging him tightly. "I missed you" Jasper breathed, resting his head on mine. "I missed you too" I whispered.

"Ew! Put each other down!" Tommy, groaned, seeing his parents. Tommy was 17 years old. He had black curly hair, electric blue eyes, he had Jasper's nose, mouth and angular jaw. He was our child, the miracle as Jasper and I called him.

"Why this is how you were created?" Jasper smirked, pulling away from me. Tommy's face showed his disgust. "Yeah really don't need that information" Tommy rolled his eyes. "What were you doing upstairs anyway? I thought I told you not to play that so loud" I asked, beginning to clean up. "It wasn't that loud" he protested. "Tom, I could hear it when the car was running" I pointed out. "At least it wasn't rubbish" Tommy shrugged. "That's debateable" Jasper mumbled.

It had been a good 17 years for me and Jasper. We had gotten married in an Italian Castle, it was pretty cheap as the owners were family friends. We had been married for 16 years now, which we could definitely tell. We had aged quite well, we were still quite toned for our age. Both me and Jasper hated being unfit, we saw it as a need.

We had required a few laughter lines and Jasper's tan had deepened. I was as pale as ever, no matter how long I spent in the sun. It just refused to tan me. Jasper's face had matured into a kind but strong man. However both his and my eyes remained haunted. The children didn't know about our past, and hopefully they never would. It was something that was a mutual agreement between me and Jasper, the kids would never know that we were spies for our government.

We had another child. Again it was a surprise, as ever since we had Tommy we refused to use contraceptives. We thought that we would only ever have Tommy, but after 7 years trying, we had our daughter, Natalie. She was beautiful, she had black hair down to the middle of her back, my colour eyes and pale skin. She was very tall for her age, something she had took off Jasper, I was still short.

"Where is Natalie?" I asked, going over to pack the washing into Tommy's arms. "She's with her boyfriend" Tommy laughed. Jasper threw a shoe at him. "Stop being mean about your sister, where is she?" Jasper demanded. "She's at Uncle Edward's and Aunty Alice's house, she's playing with Louis" Tommy shrugged, rubbing his arm. "Take those upstairs, and don't stop to play music. You're going to have to cook tonight" I told him.

"Why? Where you going?" Jasper wondered. "Oh Mrs Richardson asked for you to have a look at her son's essay again. And I don't trust her around you" I growled. Jasper laughed and brought me into him. "Don't get jealous love, you're the only one for me" Jasper assured. "Idiot" I mumbled, pushing him off.

Jasper was a high school teacher, he taught in Fork's High School. Where we first met, I thought it was sweet. I worked with Rosalie and Alice. We had set up our own designer clothes range. It was going well, but it had been running for about 13 years. Today it was my turn to be the one dealing with the shop in Seattle.

"How was today I forgot to ask?" Jasper questioned, gathering his bag to take with him to Mrs Richardson's. "The usual, it was quite quiet to be honest. Maybe it'll pick up tomorrow" I shrugged. "Don't worry love, I'm sure it'll lift off again" Jasper soothed, wrapping an arm round my shoulder. "I hope so" I sighed.

"How are you getting to work tomorrow if you car is broke?" I asked Tommy. "I'm not going to work" he shrugged. "That best be a joke!" Jasper warned, looking up. "No it's just it's Sarah's birthday" he explained. "I don't care if it's your girlfriend's birthday. You go to work to earn money. Then you can take her out somewhere if you want!" I snapped. "But mom!" he moaned. "Don't bother!" I shook my head.

"God! You don't hassle Natalie like this" Tommy growled. "She's 10 Tommy, don't be stupid!" Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah I'm the stupid one!" he shouted. "Oi! I'm not going to argue with you! You get your arse in to work tomorrow or you can forget about going to Ibiza for your birthday" Jasper yelled.

There was a knock on the door. Tommy stormed over to the front door and pulled it open, before stomping upstairs. "Hello darling" Esme greeted, hugging us. "What's up with him?" Carlisle asked, coming in. "I've told him if he doesn't go to work, then I'm not paying for him to go to Ibiza" Jasper shrugged.

"We brought you some of the clothes that Rose left for Nat" Esme informed us. "Oh thanks" I breathed, putting them on the chair. I went to shout for Tommy. "Don't even bother, he'll just mess them up" Jasper sighed. "I'll tell Nat to put them away when she comes in" I muttered.

"Dad you've had like what 6 teenagers, how do you cope with them?" Jasper asked. Carlisle laughed and patted Jasper on the back. "You just make sure that you're there for them. And don't take to heart what they say" Carlisle smiled. "I take it you're having problems with Tommy" Esme said. "Yeah he's getting too big for his boots" I murmured. "Want a drink?" Jasper offered. "We can't stop, got to go and fetch Dylan" Esme smiled, kissing our cheeks.

I sighed and flopped onto the sofa. "Since when has life been so tiring" I moaned. Jasper smiled and kissed me softly. "It's amazing how things turn out isn't it" Jasper whispered, stroking my face. "Yes it is, especially with you" I breathed, cupping his cheek. "I love you Isabella Hale" he mumbled, peppering my faces with kisses. "I love you too Mr Hale" I assured, opening my mouth up to him.

He chuckled against my mouth. "What?" I wondered. "Well, did you even imagine we would make it here? Truthfully. When we were dying and captured, did you think we would be married and have children?" he replied. "It was my wish" I breathed, stroking his face. "I'm so glad that I married you" he smiled.

"MOM! NATALIE IS HERE! SO YOU'D BETTER HURRY!" Tommy shouted down the stairs. "He's definitely your son" Jasper smirked.

* * *

Don't forget to review though! Thank you so much! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks to all the Favourites and Alerts! Love you all :D


End file.
